


Glacier

by AnnetheBAMF



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst Angst So Much Angst, Blowjobs, But he will shred you with his vampirism if you laugh, Comfort, Falling In Love, Hunter!Yuuri, Hurt, I have not figured out what kind of sex tags this fic needs, I think I have mentioned angst, M/M, MINAMI IS A CHICKEN NUGGET, Minami as chicken nugget son, Nightmares, Otabek doing his leather jacket thing, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, Victor uses ice magic, Yuri Plisetsky is an angry meow, Yuuri needs so many hugs, handjobs, legit slow burn, plot plot plot, serious plot, so much love, the full skate squad will have roles to play, this goddamn anime, trans minor character, vampire!AU, vampire!Victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 63,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetheBAMF/pseuds/AnnetheBAMF
Summary: Ice.Victor had ice magic. Yuuri could only watch in wonder and amazement as Victor fought like he was dancing – lithe, graceful, and filled with raw power. Icy tendrils swirled from Victor’s fingers as he moved, with white shimmery tattoos enveloping porcelain skin. Victor fought with half-lidded eyes and lips parted in exertion, a picture of dominance and exquisite monstrosity.





	1. Ice

Katsuki Yuuri sighed dejectedly, wishing a hole would open from the ground and swallow him whole. It was the fourth mission that had gone south this week. Despite all the extra practice he had been having with Yuuko and Takeshi, he was still as shitty in combat as he could ever be.

As vampire hunters, Yuuko and Takeshi were _incredible._ Yuuko’s small frame meant that close combat was not her forte, yet her keen eyesight meant that she could snipe a vampire from a mile away. Takeshi, on the other hand, often used brute force in demobilising vampires before going in for the kill. Both of them worked well in a team, with Yuuko providing the element of surprise before Takeshi leaped into the fray. They were excellent hunters, having already completed many mission successfully.

And Yuuri, _well_ –

“Yuuri, there you are! I heard from Minako that…oh god, you look terrible! Are you alright?” Phichit said, rushing up to Yuuri’s side.

Yuuri didn’t reply. He didn’t know what to say. Phichit frowned, checking Yuuri over for wounds. When he was satisfied that there were none, Phichit tugged at Yuuri and insisted that they sit down and talk.

“…Phichit.”

“Yes, Yuuri?”

“I…” Yuuri sucked in a deep breath. _I’m not cut out for this. I don’t think I can be a vampire hunter._ “I’m alright, just a little tired.”

“…Are you sure?” Phichit asked, his expression uncharacteristically serious.

“Yeah,” Yuuri said, tearing his gaze away. “I…I just need to be alone for a while.”

Phichit relented. “Okay. Let me know if there’s anything I can do. And oh, make sure you have dinner! I heard we’re having stew tonight.”

The thought of stew reminded Yuuri of the smell of _blood_. He swallowed hard and dashed to the bathroom, making sure there was no one around to witness his little breakdown before he emptied his guts into the toilet bowl.

_The spattering of fresh blood on the ground as Yuuri watched one of their hunters die before him –_

_The screams of the dying hunter whose name Yuuri did not even know –_

_The cruel laughter of the vampire who sank his fangs into the hunter’s throat –_

Yuuri gasped for air, collapsing against the tiles bonelessly. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes from the exertion.

_God, he really sucked at this._

Yuuri wiped his mouth and flushed the toilet, slipping out of the bathroom wordlessly and into his room. He flopped onto his bed, running a hand over his hair. He was smelly and sticky, covered in mud, blood (the mere thought of it made him want to retch again), and god knows what _else._

The mission today had gone horribly wrong.

It had been meant to be a simple mission – an extermination of a dangerous vampire who had been terrorising the town for weeks. It was a C-ranked mission, one that the Vampire Extermination Unit had deemed suitable for Yuuri, a C-ranked hunter. Yuuri, having messed up his previous missions by failing to exterminate the required vampire, was extra-determined not to mess this one up. As a back-up, an extra hunter had been sent to accompany Yuuri.

That didn’t help, though. This time, not only had Yuuri failed to exterminate the vampire – he had _lost_ someone.

And it was all because of Yuuri’s incompetence.

Yuuri shut his eyes as tears began to fall. He curled up on the bed, thin limbs tightly pressed together. Despite his racing heartbeat, exhaustion was beginning to creep in.

When Yuuri opened his eyes again, he was met with moonlight filtering through his window. Yuuri rubbed sleep away from his eyes, feeling a tired ache wash through him despite having just awoken from a nap. Even in his sleep he had been restless, with constant dreams of red plaguing his mind. Yuuri sighed, dragging a chair to sit by the window and gaze at the town below.

The little town of Albarra was nothing to boast of. They were a small, hardworking community, and Yuuri had been stationed here as a special hunter of the Vampire Extermination Unit. Yuuri was from the far Eastern lands of Hasetsu, and had only trained to be a vampire hunter because of…

Because of…what?

Yuuri closed his eyes and _drew_ from the energy within him, casting a little ball of light from his fingertips.

_It was because of this._

Vampires were skilled in magic of all kinds. Humans could pick up magic after extensive years of practice, but for them to be _born_ with magic was something simply unheard of. Yuuri had been a celebrated child when his flair for magic emerged, which prompted the Vampire Extermination Unit to pluck him up and take him under their wing when they caught wind of Yuuri’s existence. For years he tried to hone his magic, which, although beautiful, was not a kind of magic Yuuri was familiar with. It wasn’t the usual kind of elemental magic humans often trained themselves to pick up on – for example, in a fight against vampires, fire was the element most often used. Some humans preferred to pick up water, wind or earth magic instead. But few records of other kinds of magic were available, and while he had teachers who attempted to help they ultimately decided that it was best if Yuuri was left to figure things out himself.

And so Yuuri continued to try and unravel the power within himself, only to find himself failing when it really counted.

_Just like in the mission today._

Yuuri wished he could have been born with a kind of magic which was more offensive. Even something easier to figure out would have been nice. Instead, he was stuck with some kind of weird magic which seemed to only be useful in attacking when Yuuri worked it right. Yuuko was trying to learn up fire magic, while Takeshi chose to specialise in earth magic. And even without magic, the both of them were formidable in a fight.

Yuuri was just useless, it seemed. Even with magic, he was still _useless._

“Vampires sure have it easy,” Yuuri muttered. At least they were born with the abilities to manipulate magic of all kinds. He hated to admit it, but vampires were ridiculously powerful. Some of them even managed to look elegant while fighting.

_One of those vampires was Victor Nikiforov._

The thought of Victor sent Yuuri’s mind reeling, a strange warmth blooming in his chest that made him shudder. Victor was well-known as one of the most powerful vampires around, being classified as an S-class vampire – the most powerful rank possible. Word of Victor was often thrown around even when Yuuri as a child. It was _Victor this, Victor that._ _The Nikiforov clan this, the Nikiforov clan that._ People called him a threat; a menace.

Yuuri had only seen Victor once, and that had been when he was accompanying several A-ranked hunters on a mission where he had been acting as a support fighter. He had heard rumours that Victor was handsome, but time seemed to stop when Yuuri’s gaze fell on him.

Victor’s hair, silvery that it almost seemed grey, was long and pulled up in a ponytail with stray wisps that seemed to frame his high cheekbones. He was tall, and – judging from Yuuri saw – lean and muscular. But what drew Yuuri’s attention were Victor’s eyes – they were glacier blue; sharp, cold and cutting. Yuuri had stood back, watching as the other hunters engaged Victor in combat.

_And then Victor’s eyes fell on him._

Yuuri’s breath had hitched when that happened. His face would have warmed, too – vampire or not, Victor Nikiforov was beautifully-sculptured and had the visage of a god. Just as quickly as Victor’s gaze met his, it was gone – and Victor was focused on the fight again, this time with his eyes closed and stance spread into a graceful posture. Yuuri had stood, awed, as the air grew chilly and his breaths came out in little puffs.

_Ice._

_Victor had ice magic._

Yuuri could only watch in wonder and amazement as Victor fought like he was dancing – lithe, graceful, and filled with raw power. Icy tendrils swirled from Victor’s fingers as he moved, with white shimmery tattoos enveloping porcelain skin. Victor fought with half-lidded eyes and lips parted in exertion, a picture of dominance and exquisite monstrosity.

It had been several years since then, but Yuuri had not seen Victor again. Yuuri wondered where the vampire was now and what he was doing.

“Victor Nikiforov…” Yuuri murmured, testing the name on his tongue.

Even with three A-ranked hunters cornering him, Victor had won on that day. All of the hunters surprisingly survived to tell the tale, including Yuuri himself.  And if Yuuri were to quit being a hunter, he supposed he wouldn’t mind seeing Victor again.

_I wouldn’t mind dying in his arms, even._

It was such a fleeting thought that Yuuri didn’t even fully register it. But when he did, something else caught his attention.

_Smoke._

It was then when Yuuri realised that the darkness was being lit up not just by the moonlight, but by shadows and the flickering of bright flames. The sounds of screaming filtered through the window, shattering the peace of the night that Yuuri was experiencing just mere minutes ago.

_Fire._

The entire village was on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampire!Victor with long hair + ice magic because why not.


	2. Fire

Yuuri stood up so quickly that he knocked his chair back, his heart thudding madly in his chest. The fire blazed like an inferno outside, casting dark shadows on the wooden floor. Then came the acidic smell of smoke, mingling with the desperate cacophony of screaming.

There was no time to lose. Yuuri pulled his dark cloak on and exited his room, only to be confronted with what must have been _hell._ Flames licked at his feet, crackling and burning mercilessly. Yuuri gasped and pressed a hand over his mouth, trying his best not to inhale any smoke. He flew down the corridor, sweat coating his forehead.

Yuuri had expected the flames to have spread to the headquarters of this Vampire Extermination Unit, but he hadn’t expected it to be this _bad._

“Yuuko!” Yuuri called out, stifling a cough at the large plume of smoke that invaded his lungs. “Nishigori! PHICHIT!”

There was no response. In fact, the building was strangely deserted. A sense of relief washed over Yuuri, seeing as it meant that everyone had escaped the fire’s wrath. He burst out of the building before doubling over onto the grass, panting harshly.

“ _Yuu…ri…_ ”

Yuuri looked up upon hearing his name, and was hit with a wave of dizziness so hard that he forgot how to breathe.

Yuuko and Nishigori were sprawled out on the ground, lying in a spreading pool of blood. Yuuko’s brown hair – normally tied up neatly – now fanned out in a dark, rumpled mess around her head. Several feet away lay Nishigori, his usual smirk of confidence now replaced with a pain-filled expression.

“…Yuuko…” Yuuri murmured, his eyes widening the scene before him. “Takeshi…”

 _Bodies._ Yuuri was surrounded by bodies. He spotted several junior hunters in the grass further away, unmoving and most likely unbreathing. Some of them were _very_ familiar, even if Yuuri had never taken the time to know them. Around him were also the bodies of villagers – young, old, male, female – lay scattered, their bodies twisted in grotesque positions.

The realisation hit Yuuri like a lead bullet.

_It was a massacre._

 “Yuuri…” Yuuko murmured – and Yuuri’s heart broke into a million pieces, for even bloodied and battered she was still as beautiful as she was the day Yuuri had first met her – “… _run._ ”

Yuuri scrabbled away weakly, even as the faces of several gleeful vampires filled his vision.

“Look,” one of them said with a hearty guffaw. “There’s one more here – and he’s _alive._ ”

“He came from that building. Is he a vampire hunter? He looks more like a coward!”

“You’re right, he’s _shaking_.”

“ _Should we have a taste of his blood before we dispose of him?”_

 _Fight,_ Yuuri thought. _I have to fight._ But even as these thoughts crossed his mind, his hands remained cast-heavy and immobile. He couldn’t move. Couldn’t think. Couldn’t speak. He couldn’t fight against the vampires with strength like Takeshi, couldn’t formulate plans like Phichit, couldn’t retaliate with a spell like he had always been taught to do. He was just as useless as he was this afternoon, except this time _everyone_ around him was dying.

When the vampires grabbed him, Yuuri did only what he could do – he kicked out, legs weak as a newborn, and feebly casted whatever vestige of magic he had on them. The vampire closest to him snarled, grabbing Yuuri by the throat before slamming him onto the ground. Yuuri cried out in pain, feeling the breath leave his body in a whoosh. _No, no!_ Panicking, Yuuri continued to thrash. The other vampires, tired of their prey resisting, circled Yuuri with extended claws – _and –_

Yuuri couldn’t hold back the involuntary scream that ripped from his throat _._

_He was being torn apart._

Then there was a sudden whirlwind of red and gold in front of him, and amidst the pain Yuuri recognised him as one of the junior hunters.

“Don’t you _dare_ hurt Yuuri,” Minami Kenjiro crowed, standing protectively in front of Yuuri.

“Minami,” Yuuri gasped, his hand automatically reaching to his stinging chest and coming away to find blood. “What are you doing here? Run!”

“Yuuri.” Minami turned to Yuuri, and all Yuuri could do was stare helplessly at the young boy before him. “I can only hold them off for a few seconds. You’ll have to run.”

 _What the hell?_ Yuuri wanted to scream and cry, needed to shake Minami by the shoulders and tell him that _he_ should be running – Yuuri was his _senior,_ for goodness sake – what was Minami thinking, standing in front of Yuuri and trying to protect Yuuri as if Yuuri was something worth sacrificing his life for? _Minami,_ Yuuri wanted to yell, _you’re the one who’s shaking in fear! Minami, please don’t do this for me! Minami, you’re hurt too!_

Yet all that came out from Yuuri was a sob.

Minami took it as a sign that Yuuri understood because he nodded, flashing Yuuri the bravest smile he had ever seen.

There was a burst of energy from Minami’s magic. Yuuri – with the last of his strength – _ran._ He ran past the burning buildings and death that surrounded him, past the vampires who were focused on feasting on the blood of anyone who was still alive, past familiar pathways and rivers that were now stained a deep, dark red. Yuuri ran, desperately, into the waiting forest’s embrace.

Yuuri ran until he could run no more, finally stopping after he tripped over a large, looming tree in the forest and could no longer stand up again. He laid there, gasping and panting – a tangled heap of tree roots, bushes, smeared blood, and soot. Pale moonlight – barely sufficient for Yuuri to see what was around him but enough for Yuuri to see that he had left a long blood trail on the forest floor – sent yet another wave of panic through him.

If Yuuri had left a blood trail, the vampires would surely know where to find him. _They would come back and finish what they started._

Yuuri gritted his teeth, ignoring the way his vision swam in a blur. He had to run. He couldn't stop. 

_He could never stop._

_Minami, Yuuko, Nishigori -_

Yuuri’s vision darkened and he collapsed.

****

While Yuuri was unconscious, he dreamt of Victor.

_Victor, with pale lashes that fluttered and eyes the colour of glacial pools; Victor, with silver hair glinting under midnight’s moon. Victor, with white tattoos that demonstrated his affiliation with ice magic swirling intricately on alabaster skin._

Yuuri felt his heart constrict in yearning; could _feel_ the dull burn stretching uncomfortably over his chest in pinpricks.

 _Stop,_ Yuuri told himself. _Stop the pain. Please –_

The dull burn was making itself known, evolving into a fiery streak of white-hot pain.

_Stop it!_

The darkness lifted and for several moments, Yuuri could see a man’s face hovering dangerously close to his. In his pain-induced awakening, Yuuri could not recognise who it was. The eyes that met his, however, were a bright, impossible _blue._

The man swore softly in a language Yuuri did not recognise before he used a free hand to pin Yuuri down strongly, while his other hand pressed something very cold and _painful_ to Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri tried to twist away, his hands jerkily batting at the man.

“ _Ne dvigaysya_ ,” the man said, his voice quiet but commanding. “I have to treat your wounds. If you continue to struggle, you will die.”

 Something about the man’s authoritative tone stilled Yuuri. He whimpered, pain-addled brain bursting at its seams.

This time, Yuuri welcomed the darkness when it claimed him.

****

When Yuuri next woke up, he was in a _cave._

Waking up had been a feat itself, with sharp bursts of pain spreading over his body before Yuuri could even open his eyes. But – as Yuuri noted – he was in a _cave,_ albeit a strange one. He was tucked into a plush bed of some kind stuffed with feathers and a thick, woollen blanket pulled up to his chest. It was comfortable, and all Yuuri wanted to do was drift back to sleep again. Curiosity won over, however. Yuuri blinked and peered over the covers, his mind foggily registering his environment but not truly grasping the full gravity of his situation yet. He spotted a quaint table with ornate chairs, and next to it was a fire crackling merrily away.

The sight of fire made Yuuri shoot up, his head swirling at the events that had previously occurred.

_Yuuko. Nishigori. Phichit. Minami. There were vampires, and Yuuri had ran._

A sharp pang lanced through his body and Yuuri grunted, collapsing against the cave’s stone walls. His torso, Yuuri soon discovered, was swathed in bandages.

There was a soft patter of footsteps, so stealthy that Yuuri almost did not hear it. 

 _“You’re awake._ ”

Yuuri squeaked in an undignified manner, spinning around to see who the newcomer was. He was promptly greeted by bright blue eyes glinting in the cave’s glow, long strands of silver hair that fell loosely on broad shoulders and sharp collarbones, and an indecipherable upturn of lips.

_Standing before Yuuri was Victor Nikiforov, the vampire whose grace and beauty had haunted Yuuri for years._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship it so hard and this came out angsty I'm so sorry
> 
> "Ne dvigaysya" = "do not move"


	3. Aether

Victor Nikiforov was not a fussy man, and he often took what he could get. _It was probably because he was a vampire_ , he thought, licking his lips clean and gently placing the unconscious woman he had been drinking from into a comfortable position. Having a lifespan that stretched to an eternity led to whimsicality, boredom even – after all, what was there to discover when _everything_ had been discovered already?

So while Victor was not a fussy man, he would not deny being attracted to the finer things in life. He liked _playing_ games, teasing and nudging until he could wring all the fun he could muster out of something. Over the centuries, Victor dabbled in the dark underbelly of the vampire society, charmed his way into the hearts of everyone he met. He grew his hair long, liking the sensation of it fanning behind him every time he moved. And as he continued to crawl up the hierarchy of the night world, his powers grew stronger – _strong_ enough to defeat other vampires who tried to take him down.

When humans first gained the ability to harness magic, Victor was intrigued. Out of all living things, Victor found humans incredibly fascinating – weak as they were, they were determined in using whatever tools they had at their disposal to protect themselves. Ah, such determination deserved his respect, didn’t it?

Victor needed blood to live – oh, of _course_ he did. Those fangs he had weren't just for show. But consuming enough to sustain his life was very different to the other vampires who often slayed humans for their own entertainment. Victor never did see the point of killing for sport, even though he was not quite the saint either. So while Victor flirted, conned, robbed, and lied, he never killed unless the situation called for it. As long as people stayed out of his way, Victor would stay out of theirs.

Victor was strong, respected, and feared – but he never meddled in another vampire’s business, not if it did not concern him. If the others wanted to kill, then so be it. He had no plans to rule over the vampires, even though deep inside Victor knew he could if he really wanted to (the humans had ranked him as an S-class threat, something which Victor found endlessly amusing). There was no _fun_ in shouldering the responsibility of a leader. He would much rather continue enjoying what he could get from the world around him, free and weightless as a bird. 

(“Do you not care about what other vampires do, Vitya?” Yakov had once asked.

“It is not that I do _not_ care, but more of the fact that I choose _not_ to care,” Victor had replied. And truth be told, all his games were nothing but lies anyway.)

As a result, Victor _wandered._ He liked seeing the world, observing the changes each new generation of lives brought. Vampire hunters and other vampires who wanted to seek him out often found it hard to track him down, seeing as Victor never stayed in the same place for too long.

The town of Albarra was quaint and small, with a dense, wild rainforest that Victor found delightful to relax in. Something in it had made him want to stay longer than just a few days, so Victor had set up a makeshift home in one of the deserted caves nearby. During daytime Victor rested, and at night he hunted and explored.

But tonight, _something_ happened.

Victor frowned at the flames licking at the town, at the screams of the dying townspeople. He wasn’t new to vampire attacks on human villages, but this didn’t stop Victor from lamenting about all the lives that were lost. Victor had sighed, wanting to walk away. Again, the actions of other vampires were none of his business.

_Then the smell of blood hit him._

Victor wasn’t some newly-born vampire who succumbed to thirst and went on mad rampages (he was not like Yuri Plisetsky, god forbid) – plus he had just fed, so his urge to drink was temporarily sated. Still, something in the smell of that blood intrigued him. Sure, blood always smelled attractive to a vampire, but this blood smelled… _different._ Different _how_ , though, he wasn’t sure yet.

The smell of blood was coming closer. Something – or _someone_ – was running towards him, charging and hurtling through bushes and branches in its way.

Piqued with curiosity, Victor hid himself and waited.

A young man burst into the clearing, blood pouring out from a gash on his chest. With his enhanced vision, Victor could see every single smear of dirt, every surface injury this man had. The man – doe-eyed with a round face and dark hair – looked like he had seen hell.

Victor’s eyes widened. Had this man just escaped from the blaze, away from a dangerous group of vampires? To make it this far into the forest was practically a _miracle._ But it looked like he had spoken too soon, for in the next second the man had collapsed onto the ground.

Victor frowned, unsure of what to do. This man had nothing to do with him – but left alone, he would surely die. Even if he didn’t die from the blood loss, the other vampires would hunt him down and kill him.

(There were also many things about this man that Victor was curious about, so Victor would have to save this unconscious, dying man if he wanted to find out more.)

So Victor resisted the urge to lap up the blood that was pooling on the man’s chest, choosing to take him home instead.

****

As Victor was disinfecting the wound, the man had awoken in pain and struggled with what Victor knew must have been agony. Victor felt his heart tighten with regret – it had been far too long since he had treated an injured person, much less a human one.

“ _Ne dvigaysya_ ,” Victor murmured, leaning close to the man’s face. “I have to treat your wounds. If you continue to struggle, you will die.”

Victor was not even sure as to whether this man could see his face, but speaking to him seemed to do the trick. Victor worked as quickly as he could, noting that this man had once again passed out from the pain. He changed the man’s bandages again after an hour, frowning at how deep the gash was. Recovering from a wound this deep would take at least a week.

It must have been past midnight when the man woke up again. Victor, who had been sitting at the cave’s entrance, was greeted with the sight of wide chocolate-coloured eyes and adorably flushed cheeks. Despite the man’s injuries, Victor had to admit that it was an enticing sight.

Were the man’s cheeks all pink because of the cave’s warmth? Victor had painstakingly created a fire from scratch (he had twigs in his hair to attest to that), not wanting his patient to wake up in the freezing cold.

 _Or…could it be that this man recognised him?_ Victor was quite the celebrity, after all.

He felt his lips quirk into a smile at the thought.

_Perhaps this would be more interesting than anticipated._

****

****

 _Holy shit,_ Yuuri thought, gaping at the sight in disbelief. 

It was _Victor._

_Victor Nikiforov was standing right in front of him._

Were Yuuri less exhausted, he would have screamed. What came out, instead, was a hoarse and scratchy “where am I?”

“In my home,” Victor answered simply, making a sweeping gesture with his hands.

“What happened?” Yuuri asked, determined not to be distracted by the dip of the V-neck shirt that Victor was wearing. Injured or not, Yuuri was an extremely observant person. 

Victor made his way to the bed and sat down by Yuuri’s feet. Yuuri jerked up in surprise at the sudden closeness, groaning in pain when his head collided with the cave’s rough walls once again.

“You shouldn’t move,” Victor said, sounding amused (and _oh god, Yuuri wished that Victor had left him in the forest to die because this was a different kind of torture_ ). “Otherwise you’ll end up undoing all the hard work I’ve put into saving you.” 

Yuuri looked down at the bandages again. They looked like they had been freshly changed. Next to the bed was a bowl of rust-coloured water which no doubt was tinged with Yuuri’s blood, and several loops of blood-stained bandages.

“You… _saved_ me? Back in the forest, when I…” Yuuri felt himself choke on his words, bursts of emotion filling him. “When I…was there, you saved me?”

“I did!” Victor said with far too much cheer than Yuuri was ever capable of mustering.  

“B-but…” Yuuri stammered out in disbelief. “Why? You’re a _vampire._ ”

Victor’s blue eyes sparkled. “O-ho. So you do know what I am.”

Yuuri felt himself flush, if possible, even redder. “Uh, no, I didn’t know that you weren't human! I mean, I didn’t know that you were a vampire…I was making, uh, an educated guess? It wasn’t an assumption! I just guessed because you, uh, and…” 

Victor was smirking, as if he knew a secret that Yuuri wasn’t privy to. Thankfully, he seemed to have mercy on Yuuri and didn’t press on. Instead, he said, “you’re right – I _am_ a vampire. My name is Victor.”

“I know,” Yuuri responded automatically, then promptly smacked himself on the face when he realised he had openly admitted what Victor wanted to hear the most.

“So you do know me,” Victor crowed in delight.

Yuuri pointedly looked away.

There was the sound of rustling sheets, and then Yuuri’s chin was lifted up by a pale, slender finger. Victor's face was close – _so close_ – that Yuuri could count the number of fine silvery lashes on Victor's face. 

“What is your name, little one?” Victor asked, his voice low. 

Logically, Yuuri should have known not to give his name away freely. Sure, Victor had saved his life, but he was still one of the most dangerous vampires out there. And yet Yuuri couldn't find in himself the will to resist. “I’m…my name is Yuuri.”

“ _Yuuri,_ ” Victor purred, rolling the ‘R’ of Yuuri’s name in a fluid motion that had Yuuri flaming to the tips of his ears. His touch lingered, not too firmly but enough for Yuuri to feel the ghostly sensation of fingers on his cheek.

Then Victor abruptly pulled away, leaving Yuuri with the strangest desire to have Victor touch him again.  

“Well then, _Yuuri,_ ” Victor drawled out, “it seems like we have a lot to talk about. Why don’t you start from the beginning?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO ELSE IS EXCITED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE? 
> 
> And woo, three chapters in three days - I'm on a roll writing these at night while I spend my afternoons working in a giant corporate building. Yuri on Ice gives me so much LIFE. 
> 
> I hope you liked.
> 
> \- Anne


	4. Stone

_The vampire hunters had been gruff and unfriendly, storming into the house with heavy boots and thick coats without so much of a greeting._

_“Is this the boy?”_

_Five-year-old Yuuri glanced up from his book, bewildered at the sight of several grown men towering over him. His mother looked frightened; his father simply resigned. Taking the silence of his parents as acceptance, one of the men knelt down so that he could look Yuuri in the eye._

_“You. What is your name?”_

_Yuuri swallowed. He had never been called a ‘you’ before. It didn’t hurt, but it didn’t feel nice either. “My name is Yuuri. Who are you?”_

_The hunters ignored him. “Show us what you can do.”_

_Yuuri shook his head and looked at his parents, not understanding._

_“Hurry up,” the man snarled. “We haven’t got all day.”_

_“The light, darling,” his mother said, trembling. “Show them your light.”_

_That was easy enough, but Yuuri didn’t like the way how scary-looking these men were. Yuuri closed his eyes and thought back of how the light had appeared in his palms, of how it felt like joy and warmth as he walked amongst the fireflies at night. Everything had been perfect then, and little Yuuri had shrieked in so much joy and delight that he had rushed off to show everyone who had been willing to listen._

_When Yuuri next opened his eyes, he had a little glowing ball of light cupped in his hands. He smiled at the men, hoping they would like it._

_The reaction he got was the opposite. One of the men – the particularly scary one who asked Yuuri what his name was – recoiled, something like fear and grudging respect in his eyes. The other men were hushed, a variety of expressions on their faces._

_Yuuri trembled, his eyes filling with tears. What had he done wrong? Did they not like his light? As that thought crossed his mind, the light in his hands fizzled and died away._

_“Yuuri Katsuki, was it?”_

_“Y-yes?” Yuuri asked, fearful._

_“Pack up your bags and say your farewells. You are to be a vampire hunter starting from today.”_

_“A vam-what?” Yuuri asked, looking to his parents for help. He didn’t understand. His mother was sobbing softly into his father’s shoulder, the shakes rattling her body. Yuuri had never seen them look so sad._

_Then Yuuri’s mother threw her arms over his shoulders, her sobs only growing louder. “My sweet child…my poor, beautiful boy…”_

_Yuuri cried too, because what else could he do? “Mama, why are you crying?”_

_His mother had ruffled his hair for the last time, smiling ever so sadly. “Oh, Yuuri – you’re going to make history.”_

****

“Yuuri, _Yuuuuuu-rrri_ – are you listening to me?” Victor was waving a hand in Yuuri’s face.

Yuuri blinked. Victor had asked Yuuri to _start from the beginning,_ and the flashback had filled his head before he could help it. Yuuri wasn’t sure whether he wanted to share these parts of his life with Victor yet – it felt too private; too intimate.

Victor’s smile was smug, with just the barest hint of sharp teeth. “You were distracted there, little one. What were you thinking about? A lover who is worrying about you, perhaps?” 

Yuuri froze. Unexplainable fascination with Victor aside, Yuuri had forgotten some important things _._ This was _Victor Nikiforov,_ one of the deadliest vampires who ever existed. What was Yuuri even _doing_ here? Victor had saved him, sure, but it was just a fluke – an act of charity from a powerful vampire who perhaps had too much time to spare. How would Victor react if he found out that Yuuri was a vampire hunter who had been sworn to a never-ending mission of killing those of his own kind?

“Maybe this will be easier if I asked you questions,” Victor said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “I must say, Yuuri, there are many things that I am curious about you.”

Yuuri looked at Victor warily. Victor’s gaze was half-lidded and nonchalant, but it wasn’t the same heated expression Yuuri had been on the receiving end earlier on. No – Victor was _scrutinising_ him, as if there was something about Yuuri he was trying to figure out. Yuuri shifted uneasily, fingers clenching into fists. He felt like he was a five-year-old being interrogated all over again.

Then Victor was smiling easily, as if the tense moment hadn’t existed. “Do you know much about magic, Yuuri?”

Yuuri nodded. It was a safe question, thank god.

“You knew who I was,” Victor said, “so you are probably aware that ice magic is my specialty.”

“Yeah.” It was another safe question – plenty of people knew what Victor’s magic was, so Yuuri did not see the harm in being truthful.

Victor looked pleased at Yuuri’s answer. “Perfect! I want to show you something.”

“Huh?” Before Yuuri could even understand what that meant, Victor had moved to position himself on an empty space in the cave. “Wait, what are you doing?”

_Then Victor began to move, and Yuuri stopped thinking at all._

The last time Yuuri saw Victor use his ice magic was when Victor fought against the several A-ranked hunters Yuuri had been with. But this was _different_ – there was no harshness in Victor’s power, nothing that exuded dominance and the intent to overpower. Despite the sensuality in Victor’s movements, this magic was…humble. Gentle, almost. Even Victor’s tell-tale white tattoos that shimmered into existence looked less threatening. Yuuri wanted to trace them with his fingers, just to see what kind of complex patterns they formed.

It was a show – a show that Victor had put on for Yuuri, and for Yuuri only. Icicles had formed on the cave’s ceiling, with webs of frozen patches spreading like a work of art. Then there were the snowflakes, falling gently as if they were in the blessings of early Winter. Despite Victor’s powers being that of ice, Yuuri felt warmer than he had ever been before.  

“Yuuri,” Victor murmured softly, cerulean eyes half-lidded.

 _Ah,_ Yuuri thought, entranced, _I want to stay like this forever._ He reached out a hand to cup the falling snowflakes, a sense of overwhelming nostalgia hitting him. The last time he had ever cradled magic such lovingly in his palms was when he had been a child.

Instinct had Yuuri’s own magic shifting, moulding to fit itself with Victor’s. It felt so natural, so right – that Yuuri did not even realise that he was doing it.

Then there was a burst of white light so intense that Yuuri struggled to look for its source, yelping when he realised that it was coming from _him._ For a short moment everything seemed to be suspended in time – Yuuri’s hands flailed, unsure of what to do – and then just as quickly as it came, the light vanished.

The silence stretched, and whatever spell they had between them was shattered.

“What on earth…?” Yuuri panted, feeling light-headed and heady after the euphoria of his magic had passed. He looked up at Victor. “I’ve always been able to do small bouts of magic, but nothing like that…”

Victor was staring at Yuuri in something akin to awe and admiration. “Soul magic…”

“Soul magic?” Yuuri questioned, but Victor wasn’t listening.

“Incredibly rare. So you were not just born with magic - something unheard of in humans - but with magic I have only seen once in all my years of living…” Victor muttered, pacing around the cave. “I thought so – I knew I sensed something different in your blood…”

_Wait, what?_

“Victor,” Yuuri said, his voice deathly quiet. “Did you just do... _all of that..._ because you knew something like this would happen?”

“Hm? Of course I did. I had a suspicion you were more than just a mere magic user, but I couldn’t figure it out. I knew you weren’t willing to tell me about it either, so I improvised. Hidden magic can be revealed if you know how to tease it out – but by allowing the other person’s magic to synchronise with yours, and…” Victor stated matter-of-factly, launching into an extensive explanation about how magic worked.

Yuuri couldn’t listen any further. His whole body had gone cold.

_Victor had used him. Victor had toyed with him. Victor had only wanted information out of Yuuri. Whatever that little performance had been, it most certainly wasn’t for Yuuri. And the worst thing was that Yuuri had fallen for it, had unconsciously responded to it. While Victor may have been the one to push, Yuuri had allowed it to happen because he was weak._

So Yuuri did the only logical thing he could do. He feigned exhaustion and pretended to sleep, waiting until Victor himself yawned and curled himself up into a little sleepy vampire ball. The vampire had been up all night after all, and the coming of dawn meant that Victor would want to rest during the day.

After double-checking that Victor had fallen asleep (by being as stealthy as he could), Yuuri carefully hobbled out of bed. Whatever injuries he had sustained were far from healed, but Yuuri knew that he had to leave.

Victor was the dangerous storm you could never predict; the rumbling earthquake that upheaved everything in his path. And Yuuri knew he was a _fool_ to think that he could have stayed.

Yuuri never glanced back at Victor even once as he left, crunching snowflakes under his feet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EPISODE 8 MORE LIKE EPISODE-DON'T-YOU-DARE-KILL-MAKKACHIN.


	5. Water

It took an hour and ten times of almost-tripping-over for Yuuri to realise that he had made a grave mistake by leaving the cave. For one, Yuuri knew he was absolutely useless when it came to navigating through forests – Takeshi with his earth magic was the expert, not him. For another, Yuuri should have probably came up with a more well-crafted exit plan. He may have been injured, but he sure as hell shouldn’t have been _this_ dumb. Sure, Yuuri ran away from his problems, but this was a whole new level of _stupidity._

Something about Victor had spurred Yuuri into fight-or-flight mode, even if the silver-haired vampire had yet done anything to hurt him. Victor had _saved_ him, for goodness sake. And yet Yuuri had felt raw and hurt, wanting nothing more than to put the most distance he could between Victor and him.

Returning to Albarra wasn’t an option, seeing as the entire town of Albarra was most likely vampire-infested and razed to the ground. Yuuri could try to make his way to the next town, but it would be difficult for him to make a journey that long on foot. His practical knowledge on navigating different kinds of terrain was also embarrassingly lacking, seeing as his teachers at the Vampire Extermination Unit only saw it useful to hone his prowess in magic and physical combat. Even if he tried, Yuuri knew that he would get hopelessly lost.

This time when Yuuri’s foot caught on a stray tree root, he fell face-first onto the ground with a resounding _thud._ Ignoring the pain and the mouthful of mud he accidentally swallowed, Yuuri forced himself up with a grunt only to slip again on a steep slope. Yuuri could not contain the startled shriek that tore out of his throat as he tumbled, trees and shrubbery tearing half of his bloody cloak away from him.

When Yuuri finally managed to crawl back up again, a sharp burst of pain through his ankle had him leaning against the tree for support. He shook his head – it was probably just a mild sprain, nothing to worry about.

Victor was probably awake by now. Even though vampires slept in the day, they replenished their energy relatively quickly and relied more on blood for sustenance. What was on Victor’s mind? Would Victor care that Yuuri was gone?

Yuuri shook his head – there was no reason for Victor to care. After all, Yuuri was a nobody who Victor had chosen to take pity on.

At the very least the forest was calm and peaceful. Very little sunlight made its way to the forest floor, seeing as the tall trees obscured whatever sunlight that could filter through. The air – while chilly – was still in a way that beheld the forest’s ancient history. In the forest’s stillness, Yuuri’s breathing sounded unnaturally loud. The forest was quiet – a little _too_ quiet.

Yuuri’s skin crawled. Something didn’t feel quite right.

“Who’s there?” Yuuri asked, impressed that his voice did not waver. His eyes darted around, seeing nothing but green foliage.

_Was it just his imagination?_ If something had moved in the shadows then it was probably just a wild animal of some sorts, but it didn’t hurt to be cautious. Ignoring the twinging pain in his ankle, Yuuri grabbed at the tree closest to him and climbed. He didn’t know what good it would do, but if something was prowling on the forest floor then it was better to get to higher ground. Yuuri waited and waited, but nothing emerged from the bushes. No tigers, lions, or any kind of man-eating beast. It was a good sign. If that was the case, then Yuuri would just have to climb back down, and –

A soft rustling coming _directly_ behind Yuuri had him freezing.

“You look delicious,” a hoarse, gravelly voice said. Cool breath ghosted over the back of Yuuri’s neck, a spindly set of fingers resting over his chest where the bandages were thoroughly soaked with blood.

_Oh god, oh god oh god oh god –_

With Yuuri’s fixation on Victor Nikiforov as the dangerous villain, he had completely forgotten that there were other vampires roaming the forest. Of course they would be – Yuuri had left a blood trail in the forest last night after all, and now he was practically a walking feast for every vampire within a five-mile radius. In fact, that it took _this_ long for a vampire to come for Yuuri was surprising in itself.

Yuuri lifted his arms up, elbowing the vampire right in the face. The vampire grunted in pain but stayed in place instead of falling off the tree like Yuuri hoped. Still, it was better than nothing.

“ _Arma,_ ” Yuuri whispered. He had no idea what the deal was with his soul magic, but this defensive spell was a basic one that Yuuri had immediately picked up after joining the Vampire Extermination Unit. The fact that Yuuri couldn’t use it last night was a mistake – if only he hadn’t been frozen in fear, then Minami would not have had to sacrifice his life for him.

The barrier worked and Yuuri watched in satisfaction as the vampire’s sharp claws collided against an invisible wall. Good, he could at least hold out against this bloodsucker. Yuuri studied the vampire before him – with the matted hair and grey-tinged skin, this vampire was probably a D class. It would not be a pleasant battle with his injuries, but Yuuri would be able to exterminate it.

The sound of more rustling leaves filled the air and Yuuri’s eyes narrowed to see five more vampires step into the clearing, their eyes drinking in greedily the sight of Yuuri’s blood.

_Shit._

There was no way he would be able to exterminate them all – it would be a struggle to even do so if Yuuri were in full health. He would have to run. But how? Yuuri’s heart pounded – he wasn’t some kind of martial arts expert who could fly from tree to tree in an amazing display of acrobatics, but the tree wasn’t too tall and he could probably execute a decent landing which would at the very least not break his legs. It was either that or allowing the other five vampires to corner him. Death was at the door, and Yuuri had to decide quickly.

Swearing loudly, Yuuri leaped.

His landing roll wasn’t perfect and he just about crashed into ten different kinds of plants, but it absorbed enough of the jump’s force for Yuuri to spring up quickly and get moving again. His sore ankle flared up even more, the dull ache swelling into an urgent pain.

 “ _Abscido_!” Yuuri yelled, aiming the spell meant for cutting and chopping at the trees. There was no point in using it on the vampires – they were good at dodging and healed incredibly quickly. The least Yuuri could do was to slow them down. Several trees came down and two of the vampires fell back, their jaws snapping. Three more simply vaulted across the crashing trees like they were navigating their way through an obstacle course.

That wasn’t good. Yuuri tried to envision the light that had enveloped him in the cave, but in his panicked state he _couldn’t._ The sight of the three vampires catching up was a scenario so similar to last night that Yuuri’s mind once again was filled with static.

_Soul magic, soul magic…what good was soul magic if Yuuri couldn’t even wield it?!_ Victor had said that soul magic was incredibly rare – but perhaps he had been wrong about Yuuri possessing it. If Yuuri truly had soul magic, then why wasn’t it working when he needed it the most?

Then a blur of silver rushed past Yuuri, and oh –

Victor was standing protectively in front of Yuuri, long hair loose in the wind. His usually-smiling face was contorted into a ferocious snarl, sharp canines bared viciously for the world to see. The three vampires halted, watching Victor with wariness.

_They’re not stupid,_ Yuuri thought, looking at Victor in amazement. _Despite their thirst, they can instinctively sense that Victor is far more powerful than them._

One of the vampires took the lead, pointing a claw to Yuuri. “We found him first,” he growled, clearly unwilling to back down. Yuuri shivered - vampires were territorial creatures. 

Victor’s gaze was hard and unforgiving, black irises mere thin slits against glacial blue. Yuuri shuddered involuntarily – he had always known that Victor was dangerous, but this…this was different. Yuuri had seen Victor fight before – and while Victor fought with the grace and power of a true predator, he was always calm. Collected. _In control._

But now, Victor looked downright _murderous._

“Wait a second…” the second vampire said, a fearful expression crossing his face. “You’re...you’re Victor Nikiforov _,_ aren’t you?” 

“Lord Nikiforov, we have the greatest amount of respect for you. You truly are a vampire of nobility, but ah…” the third vampire growled, “we have been looking for this boy since last night. He is ours, and we implore that you choose another human to feed from.”

Lord Nikiforov? Yuuri knew that Victor was well-respected in the vampire hierarchy, but to hear him addressed in this way sent a different kind of heat searing through Yuuri’s gut.

“I’m afraid you do not understand,” Victor cooed mockingly, moving to stand behind the third vampire’s back so quickly that Yuuri would have missed it if he blinked, “that I do not enjoy sharing what is _mine_.”

Yuuri was then assaulted with the sight of a spray of vampire blood, so dark that it was almost black.

_Holy shit…_

Victor had beheaded the vampire so quickly that it made Yuuri’s feeble attempts at magic look like a joke.

“F-forgive us, we didn’t know that he was yours! His blood smelled so good and we couldn’t help ourselves, please –“

_Slice._

Yuuri watched, horrified and enthralled, as the second vampire’s head rolled. To think that Victor did not even need to use his ice magic to kill while Yuuri struggled to even keep his head clear while trying to defend himself…it was disturbing, yet Yuuri could not help but watch the scene unfold before him with some kind of morbid fascination.  

Victor rounded on the last vampire, who was stuttering and babbling incoherently.

“That was rather unsatisfying. But as they always say, third time’s a charm,” Victor said, a terrifying smile crossing his face. “You were one of those who hurt Yuuri. I wonder what would be the best way to repay the favour a thousand fold, hm?”

“Repay the favour?” the vampire questioned, looking confused despite the fear on his face. “Is this human not prey, Lord Nikiforov?”

Yuuri silently asked himself the same question as Victor plunged his hand – fingers that were now claws – through the third vampire’s chest without so much as an answer. The silver-haired man simply pulled away afterwards, dark blood dripping from his fingertips in rivulets.

Despite having just brutally disposing of three vampires, Victor still looked clean and unruffled with not so much as a hair out of place. In contrast, Yuuri was covered with mud, dust, twigs and leaves. He was sure his cloak was torn, and that his pants were ripped in three different places.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked, his voice faltering. He wasn’t a stranger to killings happening before his eyes – he was a vampire hunter, for goodness sake – but watching Victor do it with cold callousness sent shivers up Yuuri’s spine. Victor was truly not labelled an S-class vampire for nothing.

But at the same time, Victor had saved him. 

_Again._

Said S-class threat was now kneeling between Yuuri’s legs, unravelling the blood-soaked bandages to expose the reopened gashes on Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri gulped as Victor’s gaze darkened with some kind of unidentifiable emotion, feeling strangely exposed despite knowing that Victor had seen the same injuries just a few hours before.

Then Victor leaned forward and flicked a tongue out to lick the blood that was pooling on Yuuri’s chest.

“V-Vic-!” Yuuri stammered, whatever blood that was left in his body rushing to his face. Victor’s tongue was warm and rough, lapping at Yuuri’s chest like Yuuri was some kind of dessert. After unsuccessfully trying to push the silver-haired vampire away, Yuuri gave up. Victor was probably thirsty - he was a vampire, after all. It was normal, nothing out-of-the-ordinary. 

“Yuuri,” Victor murmured, his lips a gentle vibration on Yuuri’s skin, “you are absolutely divine.”

“D-divine…?”

“Divine. Breath-taking. And brave,” Victor chuckled, alternating between talking and tasting. “I am glad I made it. Tracking the smell of your blood would have eventually led me to you, but it was the falling trees that told me where I had to be immediately.”

His pathetic _abscido_ spell – brave? Surely not. Yuuri huffed out something that sounded like a cross between a laugh and a sob, trying to distract himself from the intimacy of Victor’s tongue on his wounds. “Are you kidding me? I couldn’t use most of my magic even when I tried. You said I have soul magic, but you’re probably wrong.”

Victor’s eyes met his, lips stained ruby from Yuuri’s blood. The stormy anger that had manifested while Victor had been killing was gone, and was instead replaced with pensiveness. “You have soul magic. This I know for sure. The reason why you can’t use it properly…well, there are reasons.”

“Reasons? I’ve been trying to train with my teachers for years, and nothing ever seems to work.”

“As I said, there are reasons. I can teach…” Victor’s voice trailed off, and he shook his head. “At any rate, we need to clean and re-bandage these wounds first. You are in bad shape, Yuuri.”

And Yuuri was. All the exertion had him closing his eyes, his mind already beginning to drift off into darkness as Victor lifted Yuuri from the ground with a chuckle.  

_How strange,_ Yuuri thought, _that I feel so safe in a vampire’s arms._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The airport scene at episode 9 was just too much and I couldn't 
> 
> //long live Makkachin


	6. Wood

As a junior vampire hunter, Kenjiro Minami knew he was far less experienced than the other hunters out there. But he worked hard, enjoying the idea of being one of the protectors of mankind. Teamwork was also important, so Minami did his best to make sure he got to know everyone in the Albarra Vampire Extermination Unit.

One hunter who Minami took notice of was a man named Katsuki Yuuri. Seven years his senior, Yuuri had been transferred to Albarra to "perfect his magic" - or whatever it was the senior operatives said. Out of curiosity, Minami had asked what Yuuri's magic was. No one seemed to be able to give him a straight answer. Minami was intrigued. He needed to befriend Yuuri at all costs.

Magic aside, Minami _liked_ Yuuri. There was a kind of quiet determination to the gentle man which Minami admired - and to top it all, Yuuri was polite, down-to-earth, and kind. Despite how some of the senior hunters teased Yuuri for not being able to execute his magic properly, the seventeen-year-old’s respect for Yuuri only continued to grow.

But Minami wasn’t unobservant. There were days when Yuuri was surrounded by an air of impenetrable sadness. Yuuri would merely sit aside, looking wistful, troubled and alone. On days like these, Minami made sure he doubled his efforts in training. While he couldn’t help, he would improve so that he could one day fight by Yuuri's side.

Then on one evening all hell broke loose.

The fire had been one thing, but seeing Yuuri being carved up by some group of vampires was another. Minami had been struck with so much anger that he had instinctively surged forward to help, finding himself face-to-face with some of the ugliest vampires he had ever seen. The junior vampire hunter wasn’t stupid – the chances of him surviving this fight against a whole group of vampires were slim. And yet he refused to run away, even when his limbs began to shake with fear.

"Minami," Yuuri gasped out. Despite the terror, Minami gave the man a wobbly smile – _Yuuri did remember his name, after all_. "What are you doing here? Run!"

Even when in danger, Yuuri was still so kind towards others. "Yuuri, I can only hold them off for a few seconds. You'll have to run."

Would Yuuri refuse? Minami hoped not – there was only so much he could do to pretend to be brave. Truth be told, Minami was close to tears. No matter how much he tried, he was still afraid of dying.

Thankfully, Yuuri ran. Minami felt the constricting feeling in his chest loosen a little. At the very least, Yuuri would be safe.

But ah, it was sad - so very _sad_. Minami wanted to be Yuuri's friend. He wanted to talk to Yuuri and ask Yuuri all sorts of questions - be it about Yuuri’s magic, his family, or what they could do to be stronger in this cruel world.

Now that Yuuri was gone, Minami couldn't hold back his tears.

_I hope you will be well, Yuuri._

It was a silent farewell, and it would be Minami’s last.

Minami focused on putting all his energy into one concentrated attack. If he was going to go, then he would do it with a bang. Death's door or not, Minami would not allow anyone to underestimate him. His fire magic - though elementary - would scorch the vampires; burn them to the ground.

The blast that detonated was swift and deadly. Minami closed his eyes, waiting for death to embrace him.

What Minami wasn't expecting was for something to grab him by the waist and _jump_ , hurtling into the night sky to shield Minami from the worst of the explosion. In the dizzying sequence of events, Minami could only allow himself to hang limply like a rag doll. The young vampire hunter’s heart thumped wildly from the adrenaline, his hands shaking from all the magic he had cast.

Something - or someone - had literally _plucked_ him off the ground and was now leaping away from the carnage that was once the tiny town of Albarra.

"You stupid shithead! Were you trying to kill yourself or something?"

 _What the?_ Confused at how he was still alive, Minami finally allowed himself to meet the eyes of the person who had saved his life. 

“Just had to pick up a stray. Fuck, Otabek isn’t going to like this.”

Green eyes. Blond neck-length hair. Sharp canines. A deep-set scowl so furious that it was cutting.

"Oh my god," Minami said (squeaked) -

\- then promptly proceeded to pass out on the vampire’s chest.

* * *

The first thing Yuuri noticed after waking up was that he felt incredibly well-rested. He was buried in a thick pile of blankets, resting on _something_ that was emitting a warmth so delicious and encompassing that Yuuri never wanted to leave. Yuuri’s breathing, slow and leisurely, turned into a sleepy yawn. It was just so _cozy._ Unthinkingly, he snuggled deeper.

A low rumble that sounded suspiciously like laughter stirred Yuuri awake, the wooziness still draped over him like a fog. It was then Yuuri realised that the warmth he was burrowing into was made of flesh and muscle, not so much the bed he had been envisioning.

“I see you’re awake,” Victor murmured, his lips quirking into a lazy smile.

The realisation that he had been _cuddling_ with Victor Nikiforov hit and Yuuri gulped, feeling his face heat up at an alarming rate. As they shifted to get comfortable, Yuuri was treated to the sensation of Victor’s rippling muscles sliding against his back.

It turned out that Victor just so happened to be naked from the waist and above.

_Right._

“How are you feeling?” Victor asked, thankfully ignoring Yuuri’s embarrassment.

Yuuri shifted experimentally. Everything still hurt and he would be sore for days, but Yuuri couldn’t deny that he was feeling better. “Alright, I guess.”

“That’s good! Are you hungry?” Now that Victor mentioned it, Yuuri hadn’t had a proper meal for more than a day. The thought of hot food was enough to make Yuuri salivate. Victor smiled impishly. “I see that you are. Wait here – I’ll get you something.”

As Victor slid out of the mountain of woolly blankets that they had been nesting in, Yuuri realised that there was a boiling pot above the glowing campfire. Victor hummed softly, stirring the pot’s contents before scooping out a generous amount into a bowl.

“Here you go,” Victor said, pushing the bowl into Yuuri’s hands. He looked slightly apologetic. “I hope it is to your liking – after all, I haven’t had to cook for anyone for a long time.”

When was the last time someone had made a meal specially for him? Yuuri couldn’t remember. The vampire hunters often ate whatever the canteen provided, and most of the time food was a tasteless blend of mush. Meat was rare, seeing as hunting was dangerous and often led to vampire-related casualties. To ensure that the hunters had their fair share of protein, dietary supplements like pills were used.

Yuuri accepted the bowl tentatively, nodding in thanks. Vampires lived on blood, so they didn’t have to cook to sustain themselves. Why Victor would try so hard for him, Yuuri would never know.  

“Do you like it?” Victor asked, watching as Yuuri swallowed a mouthful. Was Yuuri imagining it, or did Victor look...hopeful? 

The stew didn’t have the most wholesome flavour and the broth was far too thick, but…Yuuri stared at the bowl’s contents, marveling at the diced pieces of meat and fresh vegetables. He couldn’t remember when was the last time he had the chance to eat food prepared with such care. It was different. It felt nostalgic.

“This is good,” Yuuri whispered, turning away so that Victor wouldn’t have to see how watery his eyes had suddenly become. “It’s really good.”

And if Victor _did_ notice, then he said nothing.

***

The afternoon passed by lazily, with thick plumes of grey clouds swallowing up the sun and finally leading to an outpour of rain. Yuuri dozed on and off throughout the day, his exhaustion palpable. It didn’t help that his rest was fitful – the weight of what had happened was slowly beginning to sink in, and Yuuri found that he would often jerk awake to the memory of corpses strewn on blood-soaked fields. After every single nightmare Yuuri would immediately fall back into a restless sleep, his mind plagued with fangs and ghoulish vampire laughter.

It was twilight when Yuuri’s eyes next snapped open, his heartrate spiking after a particularly vivid nightmare. Yuuko had been lying on the ground, lifeless eyes staring vacantly up at him. In his nightmare, Yuuri had been screaming and pleading – begging someone, or anything, to bring her back to life.

 “Who’s Yuuko?” Victor asked, his tone too casual to be anything but curious. The vampire was sitting at the cave’s entrance, his back turned away from Yuuri.

Yuuri froze. _No way._ Had he…?

As if responding to Yuuri’s unasked question, Victor explained, “you were muttering that name in your sleep.”

Yuuri groaned softly in exhaustion, burying his face in his hands. At the very least the screaming had been confined to his dreams. He didn’t know how he would explain himself to Victor otherwise.

“If you’re feeling up to it, you should come and sit by me,” Victor said, taking Yuuri’s evasion to questioning in stride. “The breeze feels nice.”

Yuuri _wasn’t_ feeling up to it – nightmares were draining, and Yuuri wanted nothing more than to remain alone with his thoughts. But there was something in Victor’s tone that Yuuri couldn’t refuse, so he reluctantly dragged himself up and made his way to where Victor was sitting. Victor moved to make room for him and Yuuri sat, a soft sigh leaving his lips. Yuuri allowed his eyes to close while the gentle breeze enveloped him – while he wasn’t in the mood to talk, it was true that the fresh air felt nice.

“As I was saying before,” Victor began, “soul magic is one of the rarest types of magic that exists. Even though many vampires are born with magic, their magic is often basic and elemental. Occasionally you have the user who is blessed with something more unique – for example, electromagnetic manipulation – but whatever the case, the magic vampires possess are almost always suited for offensive fighting. For magic like this, hard-lined physical training is necessary for you to master it.” He paused. “Support-type magic is quite different. Healing magic or magic that boosts your comrade’s abilities do require some training, but a lot of it is _mental._ ” Victor tapped his head for emphasis. “Less hard-lined, more intellectual.”

Yuuri knew all of this already, but he listened carefully anyway. At his silence, Victor continued to speak.

“Now, soul magic is unique because its name, at first glance, doesn’t tell you much. It is neither the fire that _burns;_ nor the magic that heals. And because of its mystery, even vampires do not understand its full potential. But we have lived long, so there _are_ some things we know about it.”

Victor’s words were poetic, but Yuuri couldn’t help but respond clumsily. “You were convinced that I have soul magic. Why?”

“It was the light,” Victor said simply, shrugging as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I once knew someone who had a light like that.”

Of course, Yuuri thought numbly. It was easy to forget that Victor was a century-old vampire who had the power and capability to move mountains. Victor would have seen and known things that the human mind could never comprehend, and Yuuri was just a nobody who couldn’t even master his own magic.

Still, Yuuri couldn’t help but be curious. “Who…who was it?”

Victor blinked, as if he had not expected Yuuri to even ask at all. For a second, his expression shifted to reveal a kind of vulnerability that Yuuri had never seen on Victor’s face before. It made Victor look younger than he already did – more human, even. But it was quickly gone, replaced with the charming, easygoing smile that Victor seemed to reserve for everyone. “That’s a story for another time, Yuuri. For now, using soul magic is your priority. Would you like to know more?”

“Yes.” Dangerous aristocratic vampire or not, Victor was Yuuri’s best chance at deciphering his confusing magic. As soon as he was feeling better, Victor and him would no doubt part ways – and if Yuuri wanted to survive, then he needed to know as much about his magic as possible.

“Alright!” Victor clapped his hands together, looking pleased. “Consider me your magic coach from now on, Yuuri.”

 _Wait, what?_ _Nononono_ – this was definitely _not_ part of the plan. “I want you to _tell_ me about soul magic, not _train_ me to use it.”

“There’s no point in me just telling you about soul magic if you do not attempt to practice it, Yuuri,” Victor chastised.  

“But…but…” Yuuri felt weak. If Victor insisted on teaching him the ways of soul magic, then it meant...

“With that said, let us begin!” Victor exclaimed cheerfully. Yuuri groaned – he had just been the victim of a series of brutal vampire attacks, so why was Victor being so _pushy_? “First, tell me what kind of training you often did.”

“Well...there was a lot of physical training and spell-work.” The memories of harsh, brutal training at the Albarra Vampire Extermination Unit Headquarters made Yuuri cringe. Yuuri was often humiliated for being a little chubby when he was younger, and the new spells always took him twice as long to learn. Whatever training they went through certainly did not do wonders for his self-esteem, that was for sure. “Elemental magic users had to train with their elements in mind, so fire users – for example – would practice next to open fires to allow for easier magic manipulation. But because no one knew what my magic was, I was taught a lot of spell-work to make up for it. My physical training was doubled to accommodate that, seeing as spell-work does take a toll on our body.”

Victor gave Yuuri a heart-shaped grin that sent Yuuri’s heart fluttering. “That explains how you managed to outrun all those vampires and cast that amazing spell to slow them down even when you were severely injured. _Otlichno!_ Your stamina is impressive.”

“I suppose.” Yuuri looked uncertain, not knowing what to do with Victor’s sudden praise. “It’s good for running away, at the very least.”

“Of course! But _this_ is where your training has gone wrong. While it is true that physical combat and spell-casting are good basics to have, soul magic requires a different focus. Tell me, Yuuri,” Victor said, leaning in close to capture Yuuri’s eyes with a captivating smile, “what do you know about souls and where they come from?”

“Uh…” Yuuri had no idea what kind of answer Victor was looking for, and it was difficult to think when the vampire was gazing so adoringly into his eyes – as if Victor was trying to learn everything about Yuuri just by _looking._ “If I had to guess, I would say that souls come from our innate selves? I don’t really understand it, but I know souls are what makes us… _us._ ”

Victor nodded, looking pleased at Yuuri’s answer. “Exactly – each soul is unique, and soul magic requires the user to be in tune with their souls. It isn’t the same as standing next to an open fire, or learning how to harness water in the rain. Soul magic requires the user to truly know themselves, so to speak – and that is something you cannot substitute with any other kind of training.”

Yuuri’s mouth went dry. “I have to…know myself?”

“Yes. And while knowing what you like or dislike is a good start, soul magic requires more than that. You need to know what truly makes _you_ as a person.” Victor’s hands were suddenly reaching up to cup Yuuri’s face, hands rough from centuries of training despite how smooth his skin looked. “What do you fight for? What are you afraid of? What are your hopes and dreams? _Who_ do you yearn for, and what do you desire?”

Breathtaking. Enchanting. Yuuri could only helplessly lean into the vampire’s touch, his hands unknowingly reaching up to snake around Victor’s waist. _I don’t know,_ Yuuri wanted to scream. _And I don’t think I ever want to know!_

“I will help you discover yourself, Yuuri,” Victor whispered, warm breath ghosting over Yuuri’s lips, “and I will make you the most powerful soul magic user in history.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EPISODE 10 GOT ME DECEASED 
> 
> ALSO, curious question - Otabek/Yuri OR Yuri/Minami? 
> 
> OR - OTABEK AND YURI as parents, with Minami being their LITTLE ADORABLE CHICKEN NUGGET SON???? Somehow this option feels very appealing idk 
> 
> THIS FANDOM HAS RUINED ME #noregrets
> 
> Otlichno = excellent


	7. Metal

“Wow! Yuuri, I didn’t know that you found it difficult to even _activate_ your soul magic.”

Yuuri gritted his teeth. In contrast to the teasing smiles and flirtatious touches, Victor’s words were sharp, unfiltered and honest. While Yuuri was used to all kinds of lecturing and scolding from his teachers, hearing such criticisms from Victor – one of the most powerful vampires to ever exist – somehow made him feel worse.

Victor had told Yuuri that he would make him the most powerful soul magic user in history, but the few days afterwards had been absolute _hell_. Yuuri couldn’t seem to even keep up with Victor’s basic instructions – for some reason he was struggling to even summon a ball of soul light, something he had been perfectly capable of doing before the Albarra massacre. It was absolutely ridiculous, and Yuuri didn't know what he could do to meet Victor's expectations. 

To make things worse, Yuuri’s nightmares were increasing in frequency. Surely even Victor would have noticed how unusual and erratic Yuuri’s sleeping patterns were – but the silver-haired vampire never brought it up, especially not since the day Yuuri had refused to confide in Victor as to who Yuuko was. Yuuri had a feeling that Victor was simply _waiting_ – waiting for what, however, Yuuri had no clue.

“I’ve told you before that I can’t use my magic properly,” Yuuri retorted, his voice tight with barely suppressed irritation and fatigue.

“I know.” Victor’s gaze softened. “I wasn’t blaming you, Yuuri. If anything, I blame your teachers. They truly should have attempted to find out what your magic was instead of forcing you on an alternative time-wasting curriculum.”

 _Time-wasting?_ Yuuri frowned at the barely-veiled insult, even if it wasn’t aimed at him. “While I may not look the part, I’m not too bad at spell-casting, you know.”

“And how long did it take for you to master new spells?” Victor asked, resting his face casually on a slender hand.

 _Too long,_ Yuuri thought. While simple spells were easy to learn, the more complex ones were difficult and required immense amounts of concentration. He remembered sitting in the training room – expression gloomy – while the other vampire hunters in-training rejoiced at being able to master spells at an alarmingly quick rate. Despite Phichit’s repeated reassurances, Yuuri never felt like he could match up with the others. If anything, he was the Vampire Extermination Unit’s local outcast.

There was a knowing look on Victor’s face, as if Yuuri’s expression had told him everything he needed to know. “No one taught you how to effectively tap into your soul magic, Yuuri. Had you been able to, spells would have been far easier to master.”

“What do you mean?”

“Humans who are not born with magic have the freedom to _choose_ what magic they want to specialise in – and through that, they can tailor their training to match their choices,” Victor explained, his tone patient. “But since you were born with soul magic, you have to do the opposite of what other humans do. You need training that would suit the magic that is inherent _in you._ "

Yuuri groaned. This just meant that whatever training he had been enduring for years was more or less useless, wasn't it?

Victor’s next statement contained a question. “Ah! That reminds me, Yuuri – you told me that you were trained in magic, but never told me who your teachers were.”

 _Shit._ “Just the village elders at Albarra,” Yuuri said, impressed that he managed to pull that lie off without a single stutter. “They saw that I had the potential and took me in.”

“Took you in?” Victor’s brow furrowed, and Yuuri cursed at how shrewd Victor was when he wanted to be. “What about your parents?”

“It’s not a big deal,” Yuuri said tersely, deflecting the question away. He hadn’t seen his parents since the day the vampire hunters had taken him away - and for some strange reason, Yuuri was never once allowed to return to Hasetsu and visit. Even Phichit – who lived in the far Eastern lands of Thaiyanna – was allowed to do so several times a year. Yuuri never questioned the decisions of his teachers, choosing instead to quash whatever doubts he had by immersing himself in extra training. Surely, he thought, whatever misgivings his teachers had about him stemmed from his incompetence.

Were Yuuri’s parents even still alive? He had no idea. Yuuri thought that he had a sister (did he? On some days Yuuri wasn’t even sure) and a puppy that the family adored, but that had all been in the past. Not seeing your family for nineteen years was a long time after all, and whatever memories Yuuri had of his childhood were now hazy and unfamiliar.

Victor didn’t seem ready to relent. “Hmm. I didn’t know that the village elders took in magic disciples.” 

“They do – they’re just…” Yuuri paused, his brain scrambling to keep up with his lies, “…not very open about it. Whatever secrets they have about their disciples are well-kept for centuries.”

“If you insist,” Victor said with raised eyebrows, dipping his head graciously at Yuuri’s persistent tone. “Well then - let’s try summoning that soul light again, shall we?”

 _He doesn’t believe me,_ Yuuri thought bitterly. _I’ll have to come up with some better stories to convince him._

But first, Yuuri was determined to master his soul magic. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine a small, warm ball of light that would fit perfectly on his palm. Normally it would only take seconds _–_

“You’re being too impatient,” Victor chided. Yuuri could hear the disapproval in his voice. “Take it slow.”

Yuuri shook his head. He shouldn’t have to take it slow – this was his soul magic, wasn’t it? Yuuri had chalked his inability to muster up his soul magic during the vampire attacks to be stress-related, but now that he was safe and sound he should be able to do cast his magic without any effort at all.

 _Come on,_ Yuuri thought, his irritation mounting.  _Come on!_

The sound of a hollow thud echoed in Yuuri’s head – he recoiled, gasping when the magic blatantly refused to respond to him. Then the headache began to set, twanging in Yuuri’s mind like an unstoppable gong. He rubbed at his temple, frowning at the dull pain that refused to go away.

Victor placed a warm hand on Yuuri’s back, a sincere display of concern that lacked its usual flirtatious nature. “Yuuri, Yuuri – you need to slow down. _Something_ inside you is holding you back; stopping you from using your soul magic. Whatever it is, you need to let it go.”

Let it go? Let _what_ go? Yuuri clenched his fists in frustration, tears threatening to escape his eyes.

“Stop trying to rush into it – that would do you more harm than good. You need to sit down and reflect on what your magic wants, not force it to respond to you,” Victor continued, his voice measured and controlled, as if knowing that Yuuri was a ticking timebomb ready to explode. “That means you need to breathe and allow yourself to relax.”

 _Relax?_ Yuuri was teetering on the edge, and Victor had the gall to ask him to _relax_? If anything, Victor should be yelling at him into oblivion by now. That was the only kind of training Yuuri could respond to. Victor's comments were far too intimate than what Yuuri was used to, as if the vampire was intending to strip Yuuri raw of whatever shields he ever had.

“Be honest to yourself,” the vampire commanded, blue eyes kind but stern at the same time. “Forcing it out won’t do you any good.”

Yuuri’s fingers balled into fists, the words tumbling out before he could stop himself. “And just what would _you_ know, Victor? Stop acting as if you know everything about me – you’re just a vampire fooling around with a new toy, after all." 

Victor blinked, his mouth hanging open in a tiny ‘o’ of surprise. Yuuri froze – he hadn’t meant to do that at all. He got angry from time to time, sure, but it wasn’t like him to take his frustration out on someone else.

“It’s late.” Yuuri’s voice sounded alien, even to himself. He stood up, making his way to the makeshift bed that Victor had allowed him to inhabit ever since Yuuri had been injuerd. “I’m going to sleep.”

Yuuri waited for a response, but none came. Victor remained silent, even as Yuuri drifted off into yet another night of restless sleep.

***

Something felt _weird -_ this Minami knew, even before he could open his eyes. His body was bent at an odd angle; twin arms flopping around awkwardly in the air like lead weights. So when he first opened his eyes to come nose-to-nose with a giant tawny-coloured fur coat, Minami could only squeak in surprise. Someone was carrying him over their shoulders, just like one would do with a sack of potatoes.

…Or not, because in the next second Minami was lying flat on the ground and seeing stars. Whoever had been carrying Minami had tossed him off onto the ground in a rough, fluid motion without any hesitation. 

“If you’re awake,” a deep voice growled, “then you can walk on your own.”  
  
“…Ow.” Minami blinked, his eyes meeting a vibrant kaleidoscope of colours. The man before him looked young with wheat coloured shoulder-length hair, jade-green eyes, and skin so alabaster smooth that Minami would have blushed if he had the energy to do so. In contrast to his soft features, the man was wearing a scowl so deep-set and furious that it actually sent Minami taking an instinctive step back – as if he were a small animal before an angry, yowling cat.

Then Minami openly _stared,_ because there was no way he had ever seen clothing so flamboyant in his entire life. The man was dressed in leopard-print pants that clung and accentuated his muscular thighs; multiple gold chains dangling limply from the belt hooks. His tawny fur coat was draped around a cropped black T-shirt that barely obscured the toned curves of his stomach. It wasn’t ugly per se – in fact, Minami knew that the man could be wearing a trash bag and still look dangerously beautiful – it was just… _different_.

“The fuck you’re looking at? _Walk._ ”

Minami made an unintelligible sound but scrambled to follow. They were in some sort of luxurious housing area – Minami recognised neither the architecture nor the city, which meant that they were quite a distance from Albarra. The thought of Albarra had Minami jogging to catch up. “Excuse me, uhm…”

“Did I ask you to speak?” the man spat, his voice venomous.

 _Oh._ Minami shuffled away miserably, feeling tears prickle at the corner of his eyes. No one had ever been this rude to him before. He was lost, alone, and stranded with this beautiful yet terrifying man who had refused to even talk. To make things worse, this city was _cold._ Snowflakes were falling from the sky, veiling the ground with a layer of white. While Albarra had winters, it had never seen a snowfall before.

All this just meant that Minami was _really, really_ far away from home.

“Ah-choo!” Minami sneezed, feeling icy coldness claw its way across his chest. He hugged himself tightly, pointedly ignoring the snot that was threatening to leak out of his nose ( _eww, gross_ ). The clothes he had on were thin and sooty, completely unsuitable for this winter weather they were in.

The man in front of him stopped. Minami halted too, praying that he hadn’t pissed this man off too much by a sneeze he couldn’t control. What Minami didn’t expect, however, was for the man to strip off his fur coat and toss it over to Minami in a graceful flex of his hand. Minami caught the coat reflexively, eyes wide in surprise.

“I forgot you humans were so weak,” the man sneered. “Wear it.”

 _Human?_ Then this man…

“You were the one who saved me from my own blast,” Minami whispered in awe, the realisation hitting him like a pot of melted honey in the frigid snow scape. The coat was far too large and hung past his knees like a loose layer of skin, but it definitely stopped Minami from shivering. “You were at Albarra, and you saved me. No words can express my thanks for that, uh…” 

“You were so stupid,” the man barked out, pointedly looking away. Then he snorted. “Yuri. Yuri Plisetsky.”

Even in the miserable situation he was in, Minami couldn’t help but smile. The man who had saved him bore the same name as another man who Minami had chosen to save. Yuri and Yuuri – it had to be some strange kind of fate. “Thank you, Yuri.”

“I don’t give a shit as to whether you live or die, just so you know. I only saved you because you could be useful.”

“Huh? Me, useful?” Minami asked, realising that they were entering a large housing compound. Yuri led him past a winding cobblestoned path, a stone fountain, large trees and empty rose bushes which no doubt only bloomed beautifully in spring. A large mansion loomed ahead, its windows glowing with warm light that contrasted against the city’s grey skies.

“Yeah, well, you’ll understand soon enough,” Yuri muttered, sliding the mansion’s mahogany doors open. Minami stepped inside hesitantly, admiring the luxurious carpets, glittering chandeliers, and a long spiral stairway that seemed to lead to nowhere. The walls of the mansion were covered in richly-decorated wallpaper and paintings. Minami realised that Yuri was on one of them, though Yuri’s usual scowl of anger on canvas looked far less menacing than it did in real life. The mansion was also warm, thank god.  

“OTABEK!” Yuri yelled, his voice reverberating throughout the mansion. “I’M BACK!”

“Welcome home.” The voice, rich and measured, belonged to a man who emerged from the shadows so silently that Minami jumped. Clothed in a black leather jacket and possessing eyes the colour of smouldering coals, this man – Otabek – was a stark contrast to Yuri's vibrancy.

Otabek’s dark eyes roved over him dispassionately and Minami couldn’t help but shiver under that assessing gaze – Otabek was a vampire too, no doubt about that. 

Yuri grabbed Minami by the scruff of his neck and dragged him forward so that he was now sandwiched between the two looming vampires. “This little shit here was one of the survivors of last night’s Albarra massacre. He’s a magic user, most likely a vampire hunter of some sorts – tried to blow himself up with some fire magic, that suicidal fuck. We could probably get some information off him.”

Otabek’s expression revealed nothing, but there was a flicker of surprise in his eyes. 

“Well?” Yuri snarled, turning to Minami. “Tell us everything that you know.”

This…this was too much. Not only was Minami far away from home, now he was being interrogated by two vampires – probably powerful ones at that. The relief he felt earlier from being saved by Yuri had long evaporated – Yuri’s fury now permeated the room, saturating the air with a tension so thick that Minami felt like choking.

Then a gloved hand slowly weaved through Yuri’s fingers, prying the blond vampire’s tight grip away from Minami’s neck. “ _Yuratchka,_ ” Otabek murmured, “if he is to give us information, then he will have to feel more comfortable around us.”

“What’s the point of treating him like a guest? Let’s just force the information out of him,” Yuri hissed, although he didn’t protest when Otabek gently guided his hands away.

“You know that is not what Lord Nikiforov would have wanted.”

“Stop calling him ‘Lord Nikiforov’, it’s weird as fuck and I hate it. Who gives a shit about Victor? He’s been gone for weeks without so much as a message!” When Otabek’s stare became disapproving, Yuri huffed and finally gave up. “Fine, whatever – do what you want. I’ll play along with your stupid game.”

If Minami hadn’t known better, he would say that Otabek was _smiling_ at the blond vampire’s grouchiness. Surely, though, it had just been his imagination. 

“Come,” Otabek said, reaching for Minami’s hand. Minami took it uncertainly, as if he wasn’t sure whether Otabek would suddenly go berserk and snap his bones off or not. But all Otabek did was tug gently, as if Minami were a small child who needed guidance. “You need to get changed or you will catch a cold. I will have servants get you some of Yuri’s old clothes to wear, seeing as you are about his size. Then you can have some hot chocolate and tell us what happened last night.”

Even if Otabek had insisted that Minami was about Yuri’s size, the fluffy black sweater with its giant, garish imprinted tiger still fell past his waist like an oversized T-shirt. It was warm, at the very least, and Minami found that he was feeling much better by the time he was halfway through a steaming mug of hot chocolate. Yuri was still shooting him death glares, as if Minami had violated some kind of inviolable, sacred law. 

At any rate, there were serious things to discuss. “What do you want to know?” Minami asked, exhaling softly.

“Everything,” Otabek intoned, his gaze calm. Firm. Encouraging.

Minami took a deep breath. He supposed he would have to start from the beginning.

“My name is Kenjiro Minami, and I’m a junior vampire hunter from Albarra. Last night, our town went down in flames. I didn’t recognise the vampires, although it’s possible that they may have come from a faction that my teammate had been tasked to wipe out on that very day.” Minami knew that Yuuri had failed to exterminate the vampire he had been assigned to – the news of it had erupted throughout Albarra’s Vampire Extermination Unit; that Yuuri was a vampire hunter who _still_ could not even kill a simple vampire. “We had no warning and were taken by surprise. Many were killed, and I…I tried to save a friend when he was being attacked by several vampires.”

“By blowing yourself up?” Yuri asked with a barely suppressed snort. “You’re an idiot.”

“Stop calling me an idiot!” Minami wailed. “I had to save him, and in that situation I didn’t have much of a choice!”

Otabek looked thoughtful. “What kind of vampires were they?”

Minami wracked his brains, trying to remember what he had seen. “Class Cs mostly, some class Bs. I would be alright facing some class Cs on my own, but I wouldn’t have survived battling class Cs _and_ Bs together as a junior hunter. Their magic…” he shivered. “I didn’t know what it was, but it was dark – like some kind of pitched-black monster with tentacles _._ There were lots of shadows. That was why I thought an explosion would be a good idea, even if…” _even if it took my own life with it_ was what Minami wanted to say, but somehow the words refused to emerge.

“That’s dark magic, alright. Dark magic users aren’t very common, but their magic can spread and infect like a curse. The most notable vampires who use them are Georgi and Anya,” Yuri muttered.

Minami looked up. “A curse?”

“Yeah.” For once, Yuri was speaking to Minami in level tones. “Dark magic – even among vampires – is bad news. Vampire users who are born with it can control and harness it, taking over the minds of other weaker-levelled vampires to make them do their bidding. Think _vampire zombies,_ but worse.”

“We do not know if it is Georgi and Anya who are responsible for this,” Otabek interrupted. “We should discuss this further when Lord Nikiforov returns.”

Yuri groaned, putting his face in his hands. “Fuck's sake, Beka - for the last time, PLEASE stop calling him ‘Lord Nikiforov’. It’s seriously creeping me out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CANNOT WAIT to see episode 11, but at the same time I'm sad deep inside because I know that Yuri on Ice is close to coming to an end. 
> 
> BUT guess what's good??? This fandom. This brilliant, amazing, exceptional fandom. Together, the magic of YOI will never die. And that's why I write this fic - because I love YOI and everything about it.


	8. Wind

“Hey, Seung – did you hear about the massacre at Albarra? Apparently it was so bad that the entire town got wiped out!” Sara Crispino called, flopping all over Seung-Gil like a rag doll. Seung-Gil stiffened, the urge to push Sara away unbearably strong. She smelled like some sort of perfume – it was probably meant to be alluring, but Seung-Gil couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose in distaste.

It was seven in the morning, just the perfect time for breakfast at the dining hall before morning practice begun. The Vampire Extermination Unit of the Kanata District was filled with eccentric individuals, all who respected Seung-Gil’s policy of zero human interaction in the morning – everyone except Sara, of course.

Leo pulled Sara away, ignoring her muffled grunt of _you’re no fun, Leo!_ “C’mon, Sara, give Seung some space. Where’s your handsy brother at, anyway?” Leo gave Seung-Gil a smile, to which Seung-Gil returned with a curt (but grateful) nod.

“Don’t know, he’s always wandering off somewhere.” Sara flopped back onto the chair, her dark hair gleaming. “A-ny-waaayyy, like I was saying – the vampire attack on Albarra! How awful – even the Albarran Vampire Extermination Unit were wiped out. There was no chance to fight back, and the entire town went up in flames!” She gestured enthusiastically, seemingly more interested in the theatrics of the event than the glaring problem of it.

Seung-Gil rolled his eyes and got started on his cereal.

“But that’s not all,” Sara mock-whispered, although she was practically shouting it out to the entire dining hall. “Apparently one of the vampire hunters from Albarra survived, and has just arrived on our doorstep this morning!”  

Seung-Gil paused, mouthful of cereal halfway to his mouth. The entire dining hall fell silent, digesting this piece of news.

Then slowly, _slowly_ – everyone began to react.

“Wait, for real?” Leo asked, gawking.

Guang Hong sidled up, still dressed in soft pink pyjamas. He rubbed at his eyes sleepily, throwing a little yawn at everyone at the table. “Sara’s right. I saw him moving into the spare room just next to Seung’s.”

“WHAT.”

“You have to be friends with him now, Seung!”

“Skip morning practice! I’m sure Celestino would understand if you used that as an excuse.”

“Seung doesn’t do the whole human interaction thing though, getting him to befriend someone who’s probably suffering from PTSD would be harder than getting Michele to stop his incestual fantasies – "

“Shut the fuck up, JJ – "

“Why don’t _you_ shut up, Leo? I’ll befriend this vampire hunter and kick his butt the moment he has his ass turned - "

“You lay off him, Jean-Jacques Leroy – "

Seung-Gil groaned. He needed his morning coffee for this.  

“Whatever. Mama bear here wants you to go make a new friend anyway, Seung – "

“Don’t you dare call me ‘mama bear’, Leo de la Iglesia – "

“Everyone knows that Guang Hong is the mama bear, though – "

“Excuse me, is this the dining hall?” a clear but unfamiliar voice rang out, cutting through the din. For the second time in five minutes, the dining hall went silent – but this time, everyone was staring at the person in the doorway with unconcealed curiosity.

Seung-Gil decided to look up from his cereal, and that was a mistake. He was greeted with bronze-coloured skin, dark bangs, and a shy smile that only Guang Hong could rival. The man before him looked like he had freshly showered, the damp T-shirt ( _wait a second, wasn’t that Seung-Gil’s T-shirt? Where had he gotten that from?_ ) moulding onto his body like a second skin. Seung-Gil felt himself swallow, his breakfast all but forgotten.

“Yeah,” he answered roughly, suddenly aware that no one else had answered, “this is the dining hall.”

“Oh, great!” the man’s smile widened, showing off dimples. “I was worried that I got lost.”

“Are you…” Seung-Gil fumbled with his words. He wasn’t used to interacting with people, much less talk to them. “Are you…?”

“I’m sorry, I should have introduced myself!” The man strode forward, seizing Seung-Gil’s hand in a warm, enthusiastic handshake. His eyes were friendly, although Seung-Gil could see the fatigue in them. “My name is Phichit, and I’m a vampire hunter from Albarra.”

“Aww,” Sara whispered not-so-subtly in the background, “how _cute._ ”

***

This time when the nightmares began, Yuuri could not stop himself from screaming.

_A sea of flames licking at his feet. The creaking of burning wood. The howling laughter of fanged monsters. Smoke – so much smoke that it trapped him, stifling and smothering him. Yuuko’s lifeless eyes. Minami’s final smile. Claws outstretched and reaching; ready to tear his body into shreds. A deep, dark forest. A deep, pitch-black sinkhole. Falling, falling, falling -_

“Yuuri!” Someone was calling his name urgently, shaking him by the shoulders. Yuuri pushed away, determined to escape –

_The sneering and jeering of his teachers, who took turns pointing their fingers at him when they wanted someone to blame. The pitying, condescending looks of other vampire hunters who whispered behind his backs, wanting nothing to do with someone who could not even perform simple elemental magic. A constant yearning for someone who understood his loneliness, someone who was out of his reach – for far too long, for about forever._

“Yuuri, please, you’re dreaming!”

The flames and sneering faded. Yuuri gasped for breath, the scenery around him warping.

_Standing in a pool of blood, watching a reflection that was not his own on an ornate glass mirror –  eyes blue as glacier; an expression frostier than winter. Bodies littering around him, their dying cries finally silenced. A lack of satisfaction at the sight of black blood trickling down his fingers in slow, heady rivulets. Anger, sadness, regret. The feeling of losing something – no, someone – so irreplaceable that his life no longer held any meaning. Being lost in numbness, never once moving along with time._

_His light was gone, never to return._

 “Vitya.” The unfamiliar name spilled out of Yuuri’s lips instinctively as a breathy whisper, even as his eyes remained closed. There was a strange kind of familiarity about that name, a sense of _knowing_ that made Yuuri desperately yearn for a wash of memories that were long lost in time. “Vitya…”

_I know you, Vitya._

A flash of hot pain stung his cheek, not hard enough to bruise but accompanied with sufficient force to hurt. Yuuri’s eyes snapped open and he blinked rapidly, the fogginess in his mind finally clearing. Victor had all but crawled on top of Yuuri, his hand still raised to strike Yuuri again if necessary. The expression on his face was open and vulnerable, lips trembling in a way that Yuuri had never seen before.

“V…Victor?” Yuuri asked, his voice hoarse from all the screaming. The final part of his nightmare was still replaying itself vividly in his mind; the piercing set of blue eyes he had seen bearing a resemblance so striking to the ones that were now peering down at him in worry. “I…what did I do?”

“Yuuri.” Victor’s voice was broken and ragged, the sorrow so palpable in his face that Yuuri’s heart ached. “Where did you come to hear that name?”

Yuuri’s grip on the blankets tightened. “What name?”

“Do you not remember?”

“Remember?” Yuuri tried to understand what Victor was talking about, but his mind drew a blank. “Remember what?”

Victor sighed heavily, brushing long silver bangs away from tired eyes. Then he closed the distance between them, pulling Yuuri into a bone-crushing hug. Yuuri would normally protest, but tonight he was far too drained to even think anymore. Victor’s warmth was far too delicious to resist, encapsulating his cold, clammy skin like an ever-expanding ocean.

It took a while for Yuuri to realise that he was still shaking. Nothing seemed to be able to stop it, so he sat there and allowed Victor’s fingers to wander and touch as they pleased. There was nothing promiscuous about it – Victor’s touch was gentle and soothing, rubbing away the remains of Yuuri’s anxiety.  

Finally, Victor opened his mouth to speak. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I…I don’t know.”

“It pains me to see you suffer like this,” Victor murmured, his fingers carding through Yuuri’s dark locks. “At the very least, allow me to share that burden you hold.”

Yuuri’s tongue felt thick and heavy in his mouth, the urge to press himself closer to Victor; to be comforted now growing stronger than ever. Seeing Victor so worried and frightened unravelled something in Yuuri, prompting the strange desire to be open and truthful with him. The dam had burst open, and Yuuri was swept along with an overflowing barrage of emotions.

“Victor, I’m sorry.”

The fingers in Yuuri’s hair stilled.

“I ran away the first time after you saved my life and did nothing but cause you more trouble. You were nothing but polite, and yet I said all those horrible things to hurt you. You gave me so much and offered to help, but I…all I did was ruin it,” Yuuri choked out, his eyes stinging with tears. “Without you, I would have been dead so many times over. And yet all I did was selfishly worry about myself without looking at what other people were _doing_ for me. Victor, I’m so, so sorry – I didn’t deserve all the things you’ve done for me.”

“Yuuri.” Victor’s breath was warm and forgiving on his cheek. “I never blamed you, did I? You were just scared.”

“B-but…” Yuuri spluttered. “That’s not a good enough reason!”

“It is. And besides, I need to apologise too,” Victor said, his eyes slipping shut. “You ran away on the first night because you thought I wanted to use your magic for something, didn’t you? You thought I was just like your teachers who tried to force your magic out for their own selfish purposes.”

Yuuri nodded, his head buried against Victor’s chest. The vampire’s arms were snugly wrapped around Yuuri’s shoulders, not caring that Yuuri’s tunic was drenched in cold sweat.

Victor chuckled, and Yuuri was surprised to hear that it sounded bitter. “Exactly - that was my mistake. If I really wanted to know, I should have just asked. I’ve lived a long time, you see, and I’m better at getting what I want with deceitful methods instead of being honest and upfront about it. I’m not very proud of it, but I’ve had to do so over the centuries to survive.” His voice wavered.  “Regardless, I shouldn’t have forced you to reveal your magic when you didn’t want to. That was terribly selfish for me, and for that – I apologise.”

Yuuri didn’t think he had ever heard Victor speak so much about himself. _Of course,_ Yuuri thought. Victor had lived for a long time. Life would not have been easy for him. _Of course_ Victor would have to learn how to protect himself, even if it meant resorting to underhanded methods.

Yuuri suddenly felt young and very, very small. It was a ruthless world out there, and he was barely scratching the surface of what Victor would have had to endure. To think that he was so caught up in his fear and distrust for everyone that he had never even _thanked_ Victor for saving his life –  

“Yuuri, look at me.” Victor was tilting Yuuri’s face up with a slender finger. Yuuri obeyed, and was confronted with Victor’s sincere gaze. “I will never force you into telling me anything that you do not want me to know. Everyone has their secrets to keep – and although it frustrates me that I cannot help you as much as I would want to, I will respect your choice.”

So considerate, so _kind._ Was this truly the Victor Nikiforov that all the vampire hunters loathed and feared? Yuuri didn’t think that it was possible for someone so powerful to be able to treat others with so much care and gentleness.

Which was why Yuuri made a decision.

“Yuuko was my first friend when I began my training,” he began, deliberately omitting the details on how he had been taken in to be a vampire hunter. “She accepted me for who I was and never laughed when I couldn’t do magic like everyone else.”

“Yuuri, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“No, I want to. I…I want to thank you, Victor. At the very least, I want to let you know a bit more about who I am.” Yuuri looked away with a small flush gracing his cheeks, not wanting to see the dazzling smile that Victor was sure to be wearing – as if he had scored some kind of major victory by having Yuuri just _talk_ about himself _._ “Anyway, Yuuko was the sister I never got to know. She was kind, sweet, and brave. I…she was a good friend.”

“Are you sure you weren’t having a crush on her?”

A crush on Yuuko?! “N-no! She’s quite a few years older than me, and she already was dating Nishigori by the time I turned twelve. Plus…” Yuuri’s voice wilted. “…she’s gone now, anyway. Every time I have a nightmare, I see her in front of me. Dead. And it’s not just her – I see the bodies of my friends; of people who I failed to save. It replays in my head all the time, and…it’s just painful, I guess.”

“You feel guilty,” Victor stated, his eyebrows furrowed. It wasn’t a question.

Yuuri bowed his head in shame. There was no point in denying it, not when it was the truth. “All of them told me to run. A junior _hunt_ – a student, ah…he tried to protect me, even when he was terrified. As his senior, I should have stayed by his side to fight.” Minami had always tried to be his friend, but Yuuri never really reciprocated. Now he was gone, and Yuuri would never have the chance to get to know the smiling, boisterous boy. “Many people cared, just like you did. I just…”

_I just could never accept it._

“Yuuri, never underestimate just how much the people around you care. I may not have met them in person, but,” Victor smiled ruefully, his fingers carefully wiping tears away from Yuuri’s splotchy face, “I know they would have wanted you to live a happy life.”

“But I don’t have anywhere to go,” Yuuri whispered. “Albarra is gone, and I…” he didn’t want to be a vampire hunter for now, even though he was certain the Vampire Extermination Units in other districts would no doubt take him in if he went to them. He could start a new life in a new town, but Yuuri needed money (which he definitely did not have) for that. It was one of the problems Yuuri had known for a while, but had refused to acknowledge.

“You can come home with me,” Victor blurted out.

Yuuri just stared. Surely he must have misheard. There was no way Victor was asking Yuuri to come and live with him, was there…?

But Victor was already ploughing on, looking as determined as he did when he first told Yuuri he wanted to be his magic coach. “I have a house in the land of Rus where you can stay at for as long as you like. Rus is much colder than Albarra, but I promise I’ll do everything in my power to make sure that you’re comfortable and well looked-after. I’ll make sure you master your soul magic; and will teach you different spells and enchantments that you would never have thought even existed.” Then Victor paused, looking contemplative. “When you’re well enough and want to leave, I will even make sure that you are well-stocked with medicine and weapons.”

Victor was rambling, and it was so endearing that Yuuri couldn’t help but smile. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Victor asked, the tip of his nose pink – as if he couldn’t believe that Yuuri had just agreed to his proposal in such a short space of time.

“Okay,” Yuuri confirmed, a small laugh bubbling in his chest. It was okay – _more_ than okay. He would have a place to return to that wasn’t the scorched-lands of Albarra; a place where he would be safe in Victor’s arms.

It was a strange outcome, but Yuuri didn’t care.

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, saying Yuuri’s name in that unique way that no one else ever could – like Yuuri was something wondrous; something to be held and cherished.

Then Victor brushed Yuuri’s hair away and leaned down, kissing him tenderly on the forehead. As his ears burned and Victor’s laugh tinkled like bells, Yuuri felt that perhaps things would turn out alright after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A BEAUTIFUL DEPICTION OF YUURI AND VICTOR by:[Rosanticis](http://rosanticis.tumblr.com/post/154470754029/small-drawings-are-hard-to-see-based-on)_
> 
> EPISODE 11 had me very shook and did me a scare BUT THE LAST EPISODE IS IN TWO DAYS c'mon fam we can do this!!!
> 
> GUESS who Victor and Yuuri are gonna meet in the next chapter y'all 
> 
> Thank you so much to the amazing Rosanticis for gracing Glacier with lovely art depicting our one true Victuuri - you've done an amazing job with all the little intricate details and this is exactly how I would picture them both to be! (*´∀`*) (PS: note to self - use Photobucket to embed images because everything else doesn't seem to show up for anyone else eeKs)
> 
> Kudos, comments are all much appreciated. You all are the best, and this story would not be surviving without everyone's support!


	9. Breathe

Yuri Plisetsky awoke with a start. He had fallen asleep on the couch – unsurprising, given that he had travelled a long way from Albarra to Rus without any rest. A leather jacket was draped over his body like a blanket, its texture smooth and welcoming against Yuri’s fingers. The jacket’s owner sat by the fireplace, idly flipping the pages of a book.

“ _Yuratchka._ ” In the fire’s warm glow, Otabek’s features looked more soft than severe. He set his book down, making his way over to Yuri with a small frown. “What did you see this time?”

Yuri exhaled noisily, burrowing himself into the leather jacket that smelled like musk and pine trees. He despised his gift of being able to see visions. They were uncontrollable and came at the most inconvenient times, be it during hunting, sleeping, or feeding. When he was a young vampire child, Yuri had been terrified at the flashes of images that manifested in his head – images that only _he_ could see. Initially they were small things, like what his mother would wear for the Vampire Council’s meeting that night or the different flavours of pirozhkis that his grandfather would make. 

But then the images became scarier. More horrifying. Haunting. They were the kinds of things that a child should not have had to see, vampire child or not. It didn’t take Yuri long to learn the hard way that these images were visions – visions that would come true if he chose not to do anything about it.

He learned to cope. To accept. Not doing so would have broken him, and Yuri was determined not to let it happen. But that didn’t mean Yuri could face every single vision with dogged strength. The bad ones left him vulnerable and sullen; leaving a taste so bitter that he could never swallow. On those days he allowed no one – not even Victor – to approach him. Otabek was the only one Yuri ever made an exception for.

It was how they met, after all.

“You’re not in distress,” Otabek observed, his fingers running over Yuri’s face. Most of Yuri’s visions were never too pleasant, and Otabek always knew how to watch over Yuri for any tell-tale signs of trauma.

“Of course not,” Yuri snapped. Then he sighed. “It wasn’t a bad vision – it was just…well, unexpected.”

Otabek raised an eyebrow, waiting for Yuri to elaborate.

“Victor’s coming home. He’s got a pet with him.”

“A pet?” Otabek inquired, his eyebrows furrowed.

“A _human_ pet,” Yuri said with a sneer. “Rather unusual, don’t you think?” In his vision, he saw Victor wrapped in a fur-trimmed coat, the high collar of his cravat glinting in the moonlight. Next to him was a human with a cloak and a tunic who, like Otabek, was a raven with hair and eyes that burned like dark coals in the night – except that this human had an expression so soft and pliant that it had made Yuri want to throw up. “The great Victor Nikiforov who never bothered with humans for all these centuries, suddenly taking a human back home – for what kind of fucked up reason, I wonder?”

Otabek’s eyebrows climbed even higher. He gestured towards another couch Minami was sleeping on, where said human was bundled in a fluffy blanket and snoring softly. The unspoken statement of _we-took-one-in-too_ hung in the air; the irony of the very situation staring at Yuri right in the face.

“You dislike humans, and yet you saved him,” Otabek said simply. “Why?”

“Because he appeared in my vision,” Yuri snapped, then reluctantly lowered his voice as he saw Minami shift in his sleep. “I saw him _blow up_ in my head. And guess what? I didn’t like it. I can handle stupid humans killing each other in their shitty wars, but I can’t stand self-sacrificing heroes so dumb that they’d die to save a friend.”

Yuri remembered how it had happened. He had been conducting trade talks with another vampire clan – the Giacomettis – when the vision of Albarra in flames assaulted his mind, leaving him faint and panting in the meeting room. What stood out wasn’t the burning town or the screams of its people, but a teenager with an unruly mop of blond hair with red tufts in them. Despite the tear-stained cheeks and trembling fingers, this boy was determined to die for his friend. Yuri couldn’t clearly see who this friend was, but he did see a dark figure dash off into the forest in shaky bursts.

Ignoring Christophe’s faux concern and overly-intimate touches, Yuri had stormed out of the room in a fury. If this boy really wanted to die, then Yuri would be the one to kill him with his own hands.

“You think it is stupid for one to sacrifice himself for someone he really cares for?” Otabek didn’t look angry, but his voice was neutral in a way only Otabek could manage when he was disappointed.

“Humans are always stupid. They fuck shit up and regret it.”

“This has nothing to do with being human or not.” Otabek’s eyes flashed. “Does that mean you would abandon a comrade you cared for on the battlefield?”  

“I _never_ said that,” Yuri snapped, his hackles rising. “Look, can we talk about something else? Like what we’re going to do with chicken nugget over there, for instance. Victor and his new pet will probably arrive soon. Do we have the room to care for two baby-faced, snot-nosed children?”

“Your visions have always meant something,” Otabek said, changing the topic just as Yuri requested. Something in the heated way he spoke, however, told Yuri that this conversation was far from over. “If Minami appeared in your visions, Lord Nikiforov would surely understand the significance.”

Otabek was right. Every disgusting vision, every single death he had seen – all of them had always carried some kind of weight; mattered one way or another. Despite Victor’s callous behaviour and his general policy of non-interference with both human and vampire issues in general, the silver-haired vampire had never once questioned the power of Yuri’s visions.

So this human who looked young enough to be a child was important in some way.

_But what?_

Minami stirred, mumbling sleepy nonsense in his slumber. His dirty blond hair was an untamed mess on the pillows, tufts of bright red emerging from the middle like a neon sign. Yuri had the sudden ridiculous urge to touch it; to see whether the separation between bright red and dirty blond was as clear-cut as it looked. Hair like that _surely_ had to be dyed, right?

“How did your trade discussions with Giacometti go?” Otabek asked, his hand splayed out on the empty spot by the fireplace next to him. To the regular observer it would look like Otabek was simply getting comfortable, but Yuri knew enough to understand that it was an invitation. He slotted himself against Otabek’s side with a sigh, the anger at whatever they had been arguing about fading.

“Giacometti’s still as shitty since I’ve last seen him, but his ideas are good,” Yuri admitted with reluctance. “He’s happy to place extra guards in order to defend our trade routes against renegade vampires, but continues to insist that Victor return to politics – as if Victor would ever do that. We’ve been doing that asshole’s work for centuries!” He threw his hands up in emphasis, while Otabek merely listened and allowed Yuri to vent. “Anyway, Giacometti _did_ mention how many issues dark magic was causing – which makes sense now that that Minami has confirmed it. It’s good, since we might need the Giacomettis on our side later against Georgi and Anya.”

“We don’t know if Georgi and Anya were the ones who commanded the attack on Albarra,” Otabek rebuked gently. “Remember what Lord Nikiforov said? Never reach a conclusion if you have no evidence to support it.”

“Victor doesn’t even realise that so much shit goes down because of his refusal to participate in politics,” Yuri hissed. Otabek edged closer so that their feet were touching, and Yuri found the skin contact with someone he trusted to be soothing. It was as if Otabek knew that Yuri was raging inside, and was doing all he could to quell the frothing waves. “I swear every time something happens it’s because of some personal, unresolved vendetta that Victor has never had the balls to resolve. Georgi isn’t any different – he _hates_ Victor’s guts, and now we have to put up with his bitchy girlfriend’s bullshit too. I’ve never met Anya, but I’ve heard enough to know that everyone hates her.”

The sound of silvery laughter erupted from behind. “Ah, Georgi – that dear, charming old acquaintance of mine. What has he been up to this time?”

Yuri was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn’t even realise that the doors behind them had creaked open. Otabek clearly had, however – he whipped his head around, eyes widening.

Victor stood in the hallway, towering over Yuri and Otabek – both who were still seated on the ground, their bodies close to touching. Victor’s smile was all hard edges and full of teeth, exuding power, dominance, and authority in his own domain. Next to Victor was the human that Yuri had seen in his visions – his eyes were impossibly large and dark; with soft, pudgy cheeks that were stained pink from being out in the cold for so long. Despite being Victor’s _pet,_ this human was undeniably a grown man. He had neither the youth-like stature nor boyish resemblance that Minami possessed.

Yuri was scowling at Victor, but when he turned to observe Victor’s pet his glower tripled in intensity. The man shrank away, clutching at Victor’s coat as if it was a lifeline. Yuri watched – incredulously – as Victor actually _softened_ , allowing himself to press a gentle hand on the trembling man’s cheek.

_What the actual fuck._

“Yuuri, these are my comrades I’ve been telling you about! That’s Otabek Altin, and the short, angry-looking one next to him actually shares your name! He’s Yuri too – Yuri Plisetsky – so we’ll need some way to avoid the confusion…hm.” Victor looked thoughtful, then his eyes sparkled at Yuri with uncontained mischief. “Ah! We’ll just call you Yurio, then.”

Otabek instinctively grabbed Yurio’s arms as he lurched forward, the promise of death and murder in his eyes.

“I’ve been by Victor’s side for YEARS and suddenly you show up just to take my place?” Yurio roared. Otabek moved from just holding onto Yurio’s arms to grabbing Yurio’s entire frame from behind, his expression apologetic. Victor only laughed airily, waving Yurio’s explosive anger away.

“Yurio here is my right-hand man. He’s quite a few years younger, but handles pretty much anything from diplomatic discussions to war strategies! Otabek was recruited by Yurio just only a decade ago so he’s still learning the ropes, but he has great potential and helps Yurio out when necessary. Both of them are very knowledgeable, so feel free to ask them about anything you’re unsure of. And this is...” Victor’s smile froze in place when he finally noticed the sleeping bundle by the fireplace.

Said bundle was _still_ snoring despite the loud racket, a hint of drool sliding down from the corner of his mouth. Minami had flipped over so that the blanket had slid down to the floor; his legs curled in an impossibly complicated-looking sleeping position. How could anyone be even sleeping like that?

“This fucking kid would not sense danger even if you shoved a crocodile in his face,” Yurio muttered, exasperated. “Oi, Victor, there’s a reason for this – hey!”

Yuuri had detached himself from Victor’s coat and was running towards the couch. “Minami! Minami, is that you?” Yuuri’s brown eyes were wide and frantic, like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He reached out to pet the young boy’s hair, but then withdrew guiltily – looking as if he didn’t even have the right to touch Minami.

 _Wait a second,_ Yurio thought, his brain finally whirring to put two and two together. Was this the so-called friend who Minami had chosen to sacrifice his life for? Was this _pig_ the reason why Victor was putty in his hands; the reason why Yurio had to put up with all this shit?

Thank fuck for Otabek, who was still clutching onto Yurio so tightly that it was beginning to hurt. That pig would have been dead otherwise, Victor’s pet or not.

***

As Yuuri’s gaze fell upon blond and red hair, he swore he felt his heart stop. “Minami! Minami, is that you?”

Sleepy brown eyes blinked open and widened to the size of dinner plates when he saw who he was looking at. “Yuuri?!” Then Minami was launching into Yuuri with the force of a mini hurricane, knocking whatever breath he had out of his lungs. They toppled onto the floor in an ungraceful heap – one teenage boy in a large, brightly-coloured tiger sweater; one man in a tunic that looked like it had seen better days.

“I thought…I thought…” _I thought you were dead,_ Yuuri wanted to say, but the words died in his throat.

“Yuuri, I’m so glad you’re alright!” Minami was bawling as he clutched onto Yuuri. “I was so worried for you! How are you here? Did you get lost in the forest?” At the sight of bandages peeking out from under Yuuri’s tunic, he cried even harder. “You’re injured! Does it hurt? What happened?!”

“I could ask you those exact same questions! How did you get here? What happened back at Albarra?” A rise of panic washed through Yuuri. “Wait a second. You…you weren’t captured by Yurio and Otabek, were you?”

Minami looked taken aback, as if the idea of Yurio and Otabek kidnapping him was scandalous. “What? No! In fact, they were the ones who saved me and brought me here. Well, Yuri – Yurio did…” At this, Minami stole a glance at Yurio and squeaked when he found said vampire’s acidic green gaze firmly on him, as if he was daring Minami to say anything to the contrary. Minami laughed, high-pitched and good-natured, before lowering his voice to a whisper. “Honestly, they’ve been nothing but kind to me. While Yurio is cranky and Otabek might seem scary, they’re both good people at heart.”

Yuuri sighed in relief, feeling his body go lax at Minami’s words. _Minami was alive. Minami was alive. He hadn’t been the one to kill Minami. Minami was alive._ The days he spent mourning the junior vampire hunter were ultimately unnecessary, because _Minami was alive._ There was a lot needed to talk to Minami about – there were years of conversations that Yuuri had neglected to reciprocate back when Albarra still existed; years of friendship that could have been if Yuuri had only given the young vampire hunter a chance.

Then a soft but audible _thud_ resounded from behind, and Yuuri turned just in time to see Victor’s body crumple like a broken pole. The silver-haired vampire had one arm braced against a bookshelf for support, but was otherwise forced to kneel on the ground. Victor took shuddering breaths, his body wracked in what seemed to be mind-numbing pain.

“Victor!” Yuuri called, rushing over in blind panic. Minami continued to sit in his pile of blankets, his jaw dropping in confusion.

Yurio only snorted. “When was the last time you fed? God, it’s like you’re senile or something.”

 _Fed?_ Yuuri blinked, the terminology lost on him. Then it clicked.

Victor was thirsty.

Yuuri hadn’t forgotten that Victor was a vampire, but being human meant that it never once crossed his mind that Victor needed blood to survive. Victor had never left Yuuri’s side in the past few days, which meant that he never had the chance to feed during that period of time. The guilt that had faded upon discovering that Minami was alive spiked sharply again, this time on the realisation that Victor had been neglecting his own needs for Yuuri’s. Was it even possible for vampires to ignore their thirst for so long while living with a human, to the point where their body began shutting down?

Yuuri felt his stomach churn in anxiety. Because of him, Victor was in pain.

When Victor looked up at Yuuri, his blue eyes were calm – as if he knew what this thirst was and had anticipated it to strike. But there was something else – Yuuri saw the beast in Victor shift and roar, the dark vampiric hunger lurking just beneath whatever rationality Victor possessed. It was as if Victor was battling between sanity and bloodlust, the shadow of a monster barely brushing against the surface of his mind. Strangely, however, Yuuri wasn’t afraid.

“He needs human blood,” Otabek interrupted. Yuuri found nothing but acceptance in those dark eyes and decided that he liked Otabek already.

“Would vampire blood work?” Minami piped up.

Otabek shook his head. “Vampires can only feed from one another if they’re bonded to each other. Since Victor isn’t bonded to anyone, he will need human blood.”

Yuuri knew that vampires bonded with each other when they chose to be mates, though he didn’t know the finer details and what the process entailed. Despite being ferocious creatures, vampires were fiercely loyal their partners. Vampire-bonding was an intense process that was emotional as it was physical, binding the vampire and the vampire’s partner for life. The image of Victor cradling someone in his arms – very naked and hard – brought a bright flush to Yuuri’s face.

He shook his head furiously. Now was not the time. Besides, whoever Victor ever chose to bond with in the future was none of Yuuri’s business anyway.

“Well…” Minami looked conflicted. “I don’t like the idea of allowing a vampire to feed from me, but I guess I can help…”

Otabek shrugged. “You don’t have to. I could bring a human in from town. They know Victor, and would be happy to serve him.”

“Or we can just let him starve,” Yurio said, examining his nails with feigned boredom. “If he wants to take piggy in, he should at the very least make good use of him. Fat human pets like him are only good for blood, anyway.”

Minami groaned, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like “not this crap about being human again” under his breath. Yuuri, on the other hand, sucked in a harsh breath at Yurio’s vicious comment. Had this been said to his face just a few days ago, Yuuri was certain he would have burst into tears. It was true that Yuuri was not as thin or slender as everyone else, but Yurio’s nickname for him brought back an onslaught of unpleasant memories he wished he could forget.

_Bang._

Yurio grunted in pain as Victor slammed him against the wall in a burst of movement so fluid and graceful as if he were dancing. The force of it sent a multitude of books cascading down onto the carpet with a muffled sound; their pages flapping in the wake of Victor’s wrath.

Then came Victor’s claws, squeezing hard on Yurio’s neck with enough force to break.

 _Oh my god._ Yuuri wanted to scream – how on earth did he manage to start the equivalent of a world war right in Victor’s mansion within the first few minutes of him being here? He needed to do something, anything – but what?

“Otabek.” Victor’s voice was like brittle ice. “Do not interfere.”

“Lord Nikiforov,” Otabek started, looking torn. Yuuri empathised – Otabek clearly cared for Yurio, but at the same time he respected Victor too much to disobey a direct order.

“I see that you’ve forgotten your manners, Yurio,” Victor said, his smile so sharp and dangerous that even Otabek fell silent. “I taught you how to use them years ago, but it seems like you need to be reminded every now and again as to how they work.”

“Well – " Yurio coughed, even as Victor squeezed tighter – “you’ve always been a shitty teacher, after all.” 

“Oh?” Victor arched an eyebrow, lips curving into a cold smirk. “Then perhaps I should re-educate you.”

“Evading your problems, disappearing for weeks and months on end, making us do your dirty work – urgh!” Victor’s sharp claws drew blood, tiny rivulets disappearing into Yurio’s shirt. “Do you think that this piggy here is going to help you forget about - "

None of this made sense to Yuuri. Clearly, Yurio and Otabek knew Victor better than Yuuri did. They had been together for years; they knew what Victor had been through. Yuuri didn’t. He had barely scratched the surface; was only beginning to piece together just what kind of person Victor truly was. But this – whatever that was happening now – needed to stop. It wasn't what he wanted. 

And with that firm thought, Yuuri knew just what exactly he could do. It was going to be a gamble, but Yuuri knew that he had to try. Doing his best to erase all the nervous thoughts in his head, Yuuri placed a hand on the silver-haired vampire’s shoulder and tugged lightly. “Victor, that’s enough.”

Despite hanging up several feet in the air and being at Victor’s mercy, Yurio snarled. “I don’t need your help, piggy.”

Yuuri ignored the barbed insult and calmly unlaced his tunic, allowing one side of it to slip past his shoulder to reveal his collarbone. He positioned himself in front of Victor – who looked like he could not believe what he was seeing – and bared his neck, brown eyes peeking up at Victor through dark lashes as submissively as he could. Yuuri knew vampires were territorial; had seen it first-hand in Victor when he had killed the vampires who had hunted Yuuri without any mercy. Victor had to be placated – and while Yuuri wasn’t entirely sure whether his plan would work, he prayed that it was enough to calm the silver-haired vampire’s cruel anger.

“You can drink from me,” Yuuri said, his voice soft and sincere, “if you want.”

Victor’s eyes flashed heatedly, the hunger in them bright and unmistakeable. But Yuuri could see the cogs spinning in Victor’s head, could see him forcefully reign in his thirst for blood. To go so far as to hold back a vampire’s thirst for a simple human was unheard of, and Yuuri found that he didn’t understand why Victor was so hesitant.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of. I…I just want to help. You’ve done so much for me, and I want to do this. For you.” Yuuri wiggled out of his oversized tunic a little more, watching Victor swallow hard at the sight of more exposed skin. “Please, Victor, drink from me.”

Yuuri smiled, soft and genuine, to show Victor that he meant every word he said.  

Slowly, slowly – Yuuri watched, relieved, as the anger dissipated from Victor’s eyes. His claws – now back to slender fingers – released Yurio from their hold. Otabek stepped forward hurriedly to help the blond vampire up, shooting Yuuri a grateful look as he did. Yuuri acknowledged Otabek with a small tilt of his head, even if the glare Yurio shot at him that brimmed with hate told a totally different story.

Then the gravity of what he had just said hit, and Yuuri found himself blushing hard with embarrassment. ‘ _Please, Victor, drink from me’? What kind of line was that?_ And pulling his tunic to one side to expose his skin – Yuuri was a hunter, not some kind of seductress! Besides, he had just _assumed_ that Victor wanted to drink from him. What if Victor didn’t find his blood appealing? What if Victor preferred to drink from beautiful ladies instead? Yuuri was neither beautiful nor charming – as Yurio put it, he was chubby and unattractive. The chances of Victor finding that appealing were a big, fat zero. More mortifyingly, Yuuri realised that he probably didn’t smell that good. While he was given the chance to clean up in a spring before coming to Rus, Yuuri had yet the chance to enjoy a proper bath. What if he smelled like sweat and dirt? He probably did.

Oh, god. Yuuri wanted to bury himself in a hole and die.

But then Victor was burying his face into the crook of Yuuri’s neck with desirous relief, as if Yuuri smelled like the finest wine that could ever be savoured. Victor’s breath – hot, heavy, with the promise of something more – sent shivers of anticipation down Yuuri’s spine.

“My Yuuri,” Victor murmured, warm tongue darting out to lick at Yuuri’s neck, “always so good for me.”

And boy, Yuuri should _not_ have whimpered at that. But Victor was pressed so closely against him, and the idea of being able to please Victor – to be able to be of some use to him – was sending heat throughout his entire body.

No one had ever wanted Yuuri in this way before.

Maybe it was true. Maybe Yurio was right. Perhaps all Yuuri could do was be Victor’s blood bank. Perhaps that was all he was worth. But Victor had _cared_ for Yuuri, had treated him with so much patience and gentleness that it left Yuuri baffled yet enthralled at the same time. Victor had sided with him, even though Yurio had no doubt been by Victor’s side for much longer than Yuuri had. Surely that was worth something, wasn't it? Even if Victor were to eventually tire of him, Yuuri wanted to do whatever he could to help Victor in the present. 

Otabek was speaking lowly to Yurio in the background, no doubt checking whether the blond vampire was alright. Yurio snapped something back and Otabek nodded, as if they were coming to a consensus. They both grabbed hold of a squeaking Minami and left, slamming the door on their way out. Yuuri heaved a sigh of relief, thankful that they were given some privacy.

“Yuuri.” Victor’s voice cracked, and suddenly he sounded a lot less like the vampire who had cruelly tried to strangle his subordinate just a moment ago. With the two of them alone, Victor allowed his mask to crumble. “I need you.”

Yuuri’s lips parted, uncertain of how to decipher those depth-infused words. Surely Victor was just talking about Yuuri’s blood, wasn’t he? “You have me.”

Victor seemed satisfied with the answer, because he returned to his task of licking and sucking at Yuuri’s neck. Then Yuuri felt the sharp sting of Victor’s fangs, and found that he couldn’t think about anything else at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GORGEOUS, absolutely GORGEOUS art of Yuuri and Victor by the talented _[Tory-C](http://tory-c.tumblr.com/post/154898696327/based-on-glacier-victuuri-a-vampire-and-hunter)_ \- the depiction of this tenderness had me bawling aaAh
> 
> MMMMmmmm watcha say 
> 
> this was a longer chapter and now it's going to have long chapter notes lol sorry 
> 
> SECONDLY - yoooooooo I know it's been weeks since the last ep of YOI came out but I just wanted to say that it left me shook like every other ep of YOI did. I'm suffering from YOI deprivation so I've been frantically plotting, writing, and reading other fanfics on YOI. I was travelling for the past few weeks (hence why this chapter is extra late lol sorry but hopefully this slightly longer chapter helped make up for it?) and I caught myself SINGING to History Maker in the shower WHY IS THIS?? Why? Am I crazy? Just maybe? 
> 
> THIRDLY - thank you everyone for your constant support, kudos, and comments! I thrive on them so much, you have no idea! Knowing that you enjoy reading this fic as much I enjoy writing it means a lot to me.


	10. Suppress

As Victor breathed, Yuuri _drowned._

Hunters knew better than anyone else that vampires were their sworn enemy. It wasn’t even a question, it was a fact – a fact that the Vampire Extermination Unit had drilled into their very core since they were children. And as they grew, they witnessed this painful fact through the kinds of contact they had with vampires. Every hunt had the potential for death. Every hunt was bloody, deadly, and carefully planned before its execution.

Hunters were taught that life was fragile; that comrades were disposable. The very friend you forged a friendship with could be gone the very next day. How was it possible for hunters _not_ to hate vampires, then? A hatred like this was deep and potent, ingrained into the very existence of hunters themselves.

Yuuri could never hate, however. He felt the resentment and self-humiliation that came after every death, yes. But even after taking away everything he had, the idea of brutal vengeance against vampires was not something he could so easily swallow.

Yuuri couldn’t live to hurt. He couldn’t live to harm. But in a world so harsh and unforgiving, Yuuri found himself struggling to escape.

 “Ah, V-Victor…”

Victor’s mouth moved against Yuuri’s neck, a warmth so heady that Yuuri’s breath hitched. He exhaled a rough, stuttered rush of air as Victor’s hold on Yuuri tightened, pulling Yuuri’s frame so close to his that Yuuri was practically sitting on Victor’s lap. One hand reached up to gently weave through locks of dark hair, carding and threading through it in playful brushes. Yuuri instinctively reached out, shakily, to reciprocate the heated embrace. A deep rumble from the silver-haired vampire had Yuuri flushing with pride – Victor was _purring,_ purring because of _him –_ and Yuuri melted, sagging into Victor’s arms as whatever strength he had left faded into oblivion.

Aside from the tiny pinprick of pain Yuuri had felt when Victor’s fangs pierced his skin, whatever Victor was doing now certainly didn’t hurt. Yuuri had expected the drinking to be painful; had feared that Victor’s fangs would tear him apart. But Victor drank like he was savouring every mouthful of Yuuri that he could get, alternating between languid sucking and appreciative licking. Unlike vampires who drank deeply in furious gulps, Victor’s drinking was torturously slow, if not tender – as if Yuuri was a fluttering butterfly to be cherished and worshipped in its beauty.

Yuuri felt…strange. Everything felt too tight and _hot;_ coils of warmth blooming wherever Victor’s touch landed.

It was as if his entire body was melting.

“P-please,” Yuuri begged, uncertain of what he was even asking for.

Then Victor sucked _hard,_ and Yuuri could not help the breathy moan that escaped his mouth. Embarrassment flooded through him – he was not aware that he could make sounds like that – but then Victor was rewarding Yuuri with a flurry of light, teasing kisses on his neck.

“Yuuri,” Victor murmured, the drawn sound of Yuuri’s name muffled by his lips teasingly placed in the juncture between Yuuri’s neck and collarbone. The reverent way Victor said his name sent a wave of heat to his groin, and Yuuri’s eyes shot open in mortification as he realised that he was painfully hard.

_Oh, god._

Victor paused. With his face still buried in the crook of Yuuri’s neck, he slotted his knee against the discomfort that was straining at Yuuri’s pants.

 _Why,_ Yuuri lamented in shame, _why was it that Victor always knew?_ He felt like a deer caught in the harsh glare of headlights, the earlier confidence he had demonstrated when he had offered his blood to Victor dissipating.

“Yuuri.” Victor pulled back, his knee still administering all kinds of sinful sensations that Yuuri did not know how to describe. “It’s alright.”

Yuuri knew that Victor was painfully handsome, but this…seeing Victor’s pupils blown, the black surrounded only by a thin ring of blue – it had Yuuri trembling with unexpected desire, as if someone had thrown a switch that he was unable to stop.

“Are you,” Victor paused, searching for the right words, “afraid?” At this, Victor licked his lips to chase away the last staining vestiges of crimson that was Yuuri’s blood. Yuuri’s eyes fervently tracked the movement, noting that the silver-haired vampire’s lips were pink and rosy from all the biting and the sucking. Their faces were so close – if Victor moved in to close the space, then…

 “No.” Yuuri’s answer was truthful. “I’m not. I just, ah…” He cast what he hoped was a sneaky glance to the tent of his pants, uncertain of what to say. _I’m embarrassed. I’m inexperienced. I don’t know what to do. I’m not afraid of you, I’m afraid of what you might think of me._

Victor frowned at the obvious shame colouring Yuuri’s voice. He gently lifted Yuuri’s hand, kissing it with such softness until some of the fear in Yuuri’s eyes melted.

“I just haven’t been so close with someone before,” Yuuri confessed with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. He was used to getting hugs from Phichit and Yuuko, but apart from that growing up as a hunter meant that gestures of affection were rare. Intimacy was not something Yuuri was familiar with – and while he certainly had the luxury of pleasuring himself as he grew up, it was always quick, mechanical and unfeeling. Whatever affection and attraction Yuuri was experiencing towards Victor was new and bewildering, an unknown territory Yuuri had no idea how to navigate in. “I don’t want to make things worse.”

“Make things worse?” Victor questioned, his eyebrows pinching. “How exactly? Yuuri, you have done nothing wrong.”

“But I’m not like you!” Yuuri blurted out. “I’m not good at magic. I can’t fight. I know you offered to teach me soul magic, but how long would it be until you got bored of me? I’m not graceful, smart, or strong like Yurio. Why…” he took a deep breath. “You said you needed me, but I don’t understand.”

Victor’s face fell, as if those statements had wounded him personally. “Oh, Yuuri, if only you knew. Please, please – do not speak of yourself in that way.”

Part of Yuuri wished that Victor would just leave him to wallow in his shame forevermore. Victor wanted _blood,_ not an aroused human with a bag of insecurities tailing after him like some lost puppy. Forcing out a small bark of laughter, Yuuri said, “I’m glad you’re feeling better. If you want to drink again just let me know, alright? I don’t want you collapsing again. That was scary, you know.”

“Yuuri.”

“I hope Yurio’s alright. He was really angry at me, huh? I’ll see if I can have a word with him later. Of course he wouldn’t like some stranger barging into his home without so much of an explanation. I’ll also have to introduce Minami to you, although I think Yurio and Otabek may already know him better than I do…”

“Yuuri, why did you offer your blood to me?”

Yuuri froze.

“I won’t force you to give me an answer to that. But if I were to make a presumptuous guess...” Victor gave Yuuri a soft smile. “I would want to ask whether it was for the same reason as to why I saved you; and as to why I offered you to come home to Rus with me.”

 _The same reason?_ Yuuri blinked, not quite understanding the meaning of Victor’s words.

Then Victor’s hands ghosted over Yuuri’s pants, and Yuuri had to do everything in his power to stop himself from bucking forward.

“If you allowed me, I would want to thank you.” Victor’s voice was like smooth caramel, but at the same time Yuuri could sense the faintest hint of uncertainty behind it. “However, if you told me to stop, then I would.”

Victor wanted to thank him? What on earth did he mean? “Uh…you’re welcome?”

A low chuckle, and then Victor – Victor, god damn it – boldly gave Yuuri’s hardness a squeeze. Yuuri gasped at the sensation that rocketed through him like electricity, the muscles in his hips tensing and burning. Those pants he was wearing – Yuuri glared at the offending material, wanting nothing more than to have those skilled hands touch him _bare, bare, bare_ with nothing in the way. It seemed as though Victor had the same idea, because his fingers reached forward to tug at Yuuri’s trousers. Yuuri lifted his hips to help, his skin breaking into goosebumps at the chilly air that hit.

Victor’s words rang in his head. _If you told me to stop, then I would._

The implications of Victor’s words – accompanied by his actions – finally clicked. Yuuri couldn’t help but flush a darker shade of pink. Even for Victor, this was an incredibly intimate way to thank someone.

Then Yuuri squirmed upon the realisation that Victor was staring at his arousal with something akin to desire, mischief and…adoration? It was as if Victor knew the effect he had on Yuuri, and was wickedly _proud_ of it.

“Yuuri,” Victor cooed, “look at how beautiful you are.”

Then he took Yuuri firmly in his hand and _stroked._

This was different. Oh, how different was it compared to Yuuri’s own movements when he jerked himself off in the privacy of his own room. The man before Yuuri was very real and _very_ handsome, those slender fingers twisting and gripping Yuuri with gentle dedication and purpose. Those fingers were also artfully spreading the glistening wetness on Yuuri’s tip, setting every nerve he had in his body on fire.

Then another hand was cupping at his balls and Yuuri found himself arching into the touch, biting his lip to stifle a moan.

“Don’t hold back on me, Yuuri.” Victor’s voice was low and commanding. “Let me hear you.”

“A-ah.” Yuuri was panting, beads of sweat running down his neck in exertion. As those warm hands proceeded to massage at Yuuri’s thighs, Yuuri found that he couldn’t disobey – not when Victor had commanded him in such a sinful, delicious fashion. _Oh, shitshitshit –_ as Victor leaned forward to suck at Yuuri’s neck again, Yuuri found himself whining and squirming in impatience. The fire in his belly crawled and climbed, begging to be stoked. “Please, Victor…please…”

“So, so beautiful. You are beautiful. _”_

When Victor praised him this way – like Yuuri was as radiant as the night sky; as ethereal as the winter snowscape – Yuuri almost believed it.

He _wanted_ to believe; wanted Victor to continue doing this forever.

“Yuuri,” Victor whispered, hot breath ghosting over Yuuri’s ear. “Won’t you fall apart like this, just for me?”

Yuuri cried out, and finally allowed himself to unravel in Victor’s hands.

***

If there was one thing Minami couldn’t stand, it was awkward silences. He was far too chatty, never feeling comfortable in drawn-out periods of quiet and calm. As he, Yurio and Otabek pointedly looked away from each other while they were seated in the kitchen, Minami couldn’t help but feel that he was missing part of the story. Apart from Victor’s ( _Victor Nikiforov,_ of all people – how did Yuuri get to know a vampire as powerful as that?) altercation with the blond-haired vampire, Yurio and Otabek almost seemed like they having some kind of quiet stand-off themselves. Weird.

“Yurio…” Minami hesitated, watching as Yurio flinched and glared angrily at the nickname, “are you okay?”

“Of course. Who the fuck do you think I am? As if Victor could actually hurt me.”

“Your neck…”

“Is _fine,_ ” Yurio snarled, pointing to the bare patch of skin that was already healed. Was Minami imagining it, or did Otabek look…pained?

Minami shrugged and crossed his legs, tucking this piece of information away for future reference. “Soooo – let me get this straight. You two are Victor Nikiforov’s subordinates, right?”

The delicate features of Yurio’s face twisted into an irritated snarl. “We’re NOT his dogs.”

“Then why didn’t you fight back?” Minami asked, his question innocent and earnest. “When Victor grabbed you, I mean. You could have fought back if you really wanted to. And you, Otabek.” Otabek blinked, as if he hadn’t expected Minami to ever address him directly. “I know you wanted to help Yurio, and only stopped because Victor asked it of you.”

Silence. And then –

“It is true that Lord Nikiforov is more powerful than us. I believe humans have ranked him as an S-class threat,” Otabek explained, while Yurio growled and mumbled something like ‘we’re plenty strong too, you know’. “Nevertheless, we prefer the term ‘comrades’. We are loyal to Lord Nikiforov not by rank or blood, but because of the bonds and experiences we share.”

“Oooooh!” Minami couldn’t help but marvel at this information, his eyes sparkling in excitement. It was so different from how vampire hunters worked, considering how vampire hunters were militaristic, ranked, and operated based on strict orders from above. While they did have the opportunity to study the basic structures of vampire societies, Minami had no idea that loyalty could be so free-flowing. “So I’m guessing there’s a story as to how you all met each other?”

Yurio snorted. “Well, yeah. But we’re not just going to tell you. Don’t forget, you’re a vampire hunter. We’re enemies.”

“Yuuri and Victor sure don’t seem like enemies,” Minami pointed out in typical Minami-cheeriness, discrediting the laws of nature as if he were talking about the weather. “You’re Victor’s comrades and I’m Yuuri’s. Doesn’t that mean we’re _not_ enemies?”

Yurio balked, as if Minami’s idea was even more ridiculous than the concept of hell freezing over. “It’s not that simple, you moron! Don’t you see? We’re vampires. _You’re_ human, and hunters no less!”

“…I don’t get it.”

“Oh my god, you really don’t,” Yurio groaned, exasperated. He turned to Otabek, as if hoping the dark-haired vampire would share his sentiment – only to discover that Otabek had the faintest traces of smiles on his face. “…Traitor.”

“I don’t see the harm of giving him the basic rundown of things, _Yuratchka_. After all, a lot of it is common knowledge. It’s unlikely that he’ll be able to use any of it to harm us.”

“Fine. But if Victor gets pissed, then you’re taking the blame.”

“Of course,” Otabek said gravely, as if he was making a solemn promise that would send him to his death if he ever chose to break it. “Although I highly doubt that he would be angered, considering that he has witnessed how well-acquainted Yuuri is with Minami.” 

Minami grinned so hard that it hurt. For all terrifying and cruel vampires could be, Yurio and Otabek weren’t so bad after all. Perhaps this was why Yuuri was attached to Victor, too.

“Alright, listen up. I come from a pretty distinguished line of vampires. The Plisetskies were an aristocratic family held in high regard, and I was the young, promising noble who would eventually inherit the family business.” Yurio pointed to his chest with a huff, clearly proud of his lineage. “But my power to see visions gave me a shitload of problems as a child. People started getting frightened when they found out what I could do, and the other vampires didn’t like it. They thought I was going to extinguish their bloodlines, murder them in their sleep, blah blah blah – you know, the usual. I was basically too dangerous and unpredictable for them.” The blond vampire gave Minami a smirk that was full of teeth, the arrogance rolling off him in waves.

Minami stared in awe. Now that Yurio mentioned it, the name of Plisetsky did sound familiar.

“They couldn’t just kill the sole heir of the Plisetsky family without repercussions from the Plisetsky family itself, so they decided to dream big.” At this, Yurio flipped the blond bangs out of his eyes with the callous flick of a hand. “The vampire families came to a consensus and decided it was better to just wipe out the _entire_ Plisetsky line together.”

 _They…what?_ Minami’s blood ran cold. 

“No need to look so shocked. We’re vampires, that’s how things work. They damn near succeeded too, if not for the fact that I _foresaw_ it happening. I tried warning my family, but they refused to listen. They believed they were strong enough to hold out, but I knew it wasn’t going to work. So I did the only thing I could do – I decided to talk to the most powerful vampire who existed at that time.”

“Victor?”

“Victor,” Yurio confirmed with a curt nod. “He was – and still _is_ – a bit of a mystery. As far as we knew, the Nikiforov name wasn’t associated with aristocracy or royalty. He also didn’t seem to have any relatives or parents we could look for. It didn’t matter to me – all I knew was that I needed Victor on my side to survive. So I went to see him in order to persuade him that I would be an invaluable asset.”

“It was a gamble,” Otabek interrupted. “Yura had no idea what Lord Nikiforov was like. Lord Nikiforov had the prestige of being powerful, but it meant that he was also dangerous. Feared. For all we know, Lord Nikiforov could have deemed Yura a nuisance and killed him.” He glanced up at Yurio and added, “you were brave, _Yuratchka._ ”

“Well, yeah,” Yurio mumbled. “I was like, what, thirty? Pretty much one of the youngest vampires ever. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Anyway, what happened afterwards was simple - Victor protected me from all those assholes, and I’ve been stuck with him ever since. I mean, it’s not like I have anyone to go back to, so I might as well stay with a powerful vampire who can get me to the top.”

Tears welled up in Minami’s eyes. Yurio’s story was just about the saddest thing he had ever heard, and Yuuri’s life was plenty _depressing_ already.

“…You sure cry a lot for problems that aren’t your own, you know that?” Yurio grumbled, looking uncomfortable with crossed arms and pursed lips. His glare at Minami, however, was no longer as hostile as it was when they first met. “It’s been a long time. I don’t get upset about it anymore.”

“But you must have been so _lonely_ ,” Minami wailed. He imagined a younger, child-like Yurio who could have been bright, cheerful and optimistic had he not been forced to go through hell. Why was it that bad things always seemed to happen to good people?

The blond vampire stuttered, his inexperience in comforting crying humans clearly showing. Otabek, looking far calmer than Yurio did, patted Minami soothingly on the back. Minami looked up with a sniffle, his attention shifting. “How about you, Otabek? How did you meet Yurio and Victor?”

Otabek gave Minami a rare smile, as if he was holding a lollipop in his hand but had decided not to give it to a misbehaving child. “Hmmm. I would tell you, but don’t you think we’ve had enough stories for the day?”

“No, I want to know more!”

Yurio was having none of it, and he cut in before Otabek could be persuaded. “Absolutely not! We can continue once you’re done rubbing snot all over Beka’s jacket.”

“I…” Minami felt himself blush like a ripe tomato upon seeing that he had – indeed – cried all over the dark-haired vampire’s jacket. “I wasn’t!”

“What about you?” Otabek asked kindly, motioning for Minami to blow his nose onto his jacket while ignoring Yurio’s angry spluttering of ‘hey, that’s leather!’ in the background. “Surely you’d have a story of yourself to share with us as well?”

The teenage boy laughed through his tears, shaking his head. “There’s not much to know about me, honest! You’ll probably find me boring.”

“We would be delighted to have the honour of hearing about you,” Otabek said with a deliberately orchestrated far-too-formal voice, making Minami burst into more peals of laughter. The dark-haired vampire grinned, and Minami knew – at that instant – that Otabek was trying to cheer him up.

  _Alright then!_ Minami cleared his throat, puffing himself up to what he assumed was an exact replica of Yurio’s haughtiness. This time Otabek was the one muffling his chuckles, while Yurio looked like he was torn between being appalled or amused.

“Behold! The great Minami Kenjiro, human child born from the kingdom of Yamato! He grew up peacefully with his parents and an elder brother, although he rarely sees them anymore nowadays! Currently aged seventeen, and is a vampire hunter in training!” Minami flung his arms out dramatically, dragging his voice to the lowest possible pitch he could muster. Despite his exaggerated movements, he was still comically shorter than the two vampires in front of him. “When not busy practicing on how _not_ to burn his hair with fire magic, he enjoys eating red bean buns, napping, and exploring!”

“Is that how you got your hair to that colour?” Yurio asked sardonically, pointing to the crimson patch of hair that Minami sported. 

Minami let out an unearthly wail of despair, pressing his hands to the offending shade of red. “ _Nooooo._ There’s a reason why it looks like this, but I’m never telling you.”

Yurio arched an eyebrow, looking unimpressed. Then he snickered devilishly, and Minami paled. Whatever idea that had just formed in Yurio’s head would definitely lead to his doom.

“Say, brat. You use fire magic, yeah?”

“…Yes?”

“Good.” Yurio’s voice was curt. “Let’s spar.”

What. “Come again?”

“You and me, let’s spar. If I win, you tell me the reason why your hair’s in that stupid way it is.” Yurio was smirking, his fingers curled elegantly in a come-hither motion.

Minami gulped. It was as if he was staring straight into the jaws of a tiger. “You’ll probably just cheat with your visions. Besides, I’m a _junior_. I don’t know what rank you’re at, but you’d probably knock me out in one hit.”

Yurio hummed contemplatively. “Then how about this? If my visions activate, then we stop the match and I’ll call it your win. To sweeten the deal, I’ll let you use all the magic you want on me – while I won’t use any magic and spells at all.”

If Minami could use his magic and Yurio couldn’t, then Yurio would certainly be undefended, wouldn’t he? Something was up. This definitely sounded too good to be true. He tried to sneak a glance at Otabek, but the dark-haired vampire’s blank expression revealed nothing.

Despite the ridiculous stakes, Minami enjoyed a challenge. He wasn’t a competitive individual, but how could he miss this chance when Yurio – grumpy, I-hate-all-humans-Yurio was asking for it?

Besides…

Despite being a junior, Minami _was_ one of the best hunters in his year. There was no way he was going down so easily.

Grinning toothily, thoughts of Yuuri and Albarra forgotten for the moment, Minami gave a fierce nod. He could already feel the fire crackling in his veins, waiting to be released. 

“Bring it on, Plisetsky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) When Victor wants to say "I love you" but he can't so he ends up aCcidenTally giving a handjob instead 
> 
> 2) Yurio VS chicken nugget - who will win??? 
> 
> Kudos appreciated, comments loved <3 <3 <3


	11. Attempt

“You’re Seung-Gil, right?”

Seung-Gil looked up from his book, unsurprised to see the new vampire hunter – Phichit – dangling from the branches above him. Those dancing shadows were a dead giveaway, but Seung-Gil had stoically chosen to ignore it in favour of reading at his usual spot. Said spot was a shady corner in the garden, a place Seung-Gil liked frequenting for peace and privacy. Not many hunters chose to relax in nature’s cusp, preferring to enjoy each other’s company by socialising in the main building instead.

He wasn’t sure why Phichit was out here by himself, but Seung-Gil desperately hoped that the new hunter would learn how to leave him alone. Phichit was quick to make friends – Seung-Gil had seen it happen before his eyes; watched as Phichit interwove his existence into the Kanata Vampire Extermination Unit with practiced ease and feathery-lightness that Seung-Gil did not possess. Right after Phichit had entered the dining hall, he had been swarmed with an overly-enthusiastic crowd who were eager to know _everything_ about him. Phichit had responded happily, laughing and grinning as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

But right now Phichit was here – sitting above him, and asking him a question he knew the answer to. And so Seung-Gil responded with a curt nod, because Seung-Gil _was_ his name and it wouldn’t do for Phichit not to know it. The tanned hunter grinned, crawling to position himself more comfortably on the tree’s thick branches.

He was _still_ wearing Seung-Gil’s T-shirt.

Noticing Seung-Gil’s disapproving gaze, Phichit said, “I’m sorry – this is your shirt, isn’t it? Celestino said I could borrow it, and I didn’t have a change of clothes with me because…well...everything just happened too quickly, you know?”

The massacre. The vampires. The flames. “You can keep it,” Seung-Gil said. He didn’t pity Phichit Chulanont. Not really, not yet.

“Really? Thank you!” Seung-Gil was focused on the pages before him, but he was certain that Phichit was smiling. “I’m going to have to shop for a whole new wardrobe at some stage – hopefully I won’t get lost around town!”

“Kanata isn’t much bigger than Albarra. It’s difficult to get lost.” Seung-Gil didn’t think he had ever spoken more than a sentence in the space of thirty seconds, but it didn’t make sense for him to be uncooperative. He was just telling Phichit what he knew, that was all.

“That’s good to know! I hope they sell magic supplies too, I’m running low on herbs and magic charms – “

Seung-Gil flipped a page. “We have standard healing herbs in our menagerie. Magic charms are in the common room.”

“Oh, thanks! Well, I also need to get my staff since I’ve lost mine – “

“We have spare magic tools in our storeroom.”

“Hmmm, my old boots are no longer usable – “

“Storeroom too. And if you need pre-made potions, we have most kinds in the infirmary.”

“Fantastic!” Phichit beamed down at him. “Seung-Gil, thank you so much – you’re a great help!”

Seung-Gil shrugged. Perhaps after giving him all the necessary information, Phichit would leave. But said hunter was still casually lounging on the branches above, showing no signs of wanting to leave.

It didn’t matter. Phichit could stay if he wanted, so long as he wasn’t being an annoyance. So far he seemed polite, friendly, and respectful of Seung-Gil’s need for personal boundaries – aspects which Seung-Gil appreciated, especially after having had the misfortune to be living under the same roof with the likes of JJ and Sara. At the very least Phichit wasn’t as obnoxious as JJ, and he didn’t wear Sara’s overly-sweet, cloying perfume.

Perhaps he would be a hunter tolerable enough for Seung-Gil to work with when it came to small missions, and that would stop Celestino from nagging Seung-Gil about friendship and teamwork. Seung-Gil preferred working alone, after all, but maybe Phichit would be tolerable enough to be an exception.

Finally, when the sun began to set and the evening’s first vestiges of chilly air began to prickle at his skin, Seung-Gil closed his book. The day was coming to an end, and it was best to have dinner and turn in early.

Brushing leaves off him, Seung-Gil finally decided to see what Phichit was doing. That was when he discovered that Phichit’s eyes were closed, his breathing steady in a way that allowed for the rise and fall of his chest in rhythmic waves. The sun’s last rays filtered through a foliage of leaves, casting deep shadows over the sleeping hunter’s peaceful face.

Ah.

Seung-Gil didn’t pity Phichit Chulanont, but the sleeping hunter was obviously _exhausted._ Travelling from Albarra to Kanata on foot wouldn’t have been easy; surviving a vampire attack like that much less so. Phichit had also arrived alone, which meant that he had obviously been forced to leave some of his friends behind. It would have been a gruelling decision that even Seung-Gil would not have been comfortable in making.

“Oi,” Seung-Gil called, but his voice was lost in the wind. He looked at the tired body leaning against the tree’s massive trunk; observed the dark circles that framed the sleeping hunter’s eyes. “ _Phichit.”_

“Wha?” Phichit shot up, eyes bleary with sleep and unconcealed panic. In his jerky movements he twisted and slipped, falling out of the tree and rocketing to the ground with a painful _thunk._ For several moments Phichit’s large brown eyes blinked owlishly at Seung-Gil – who just stood there, looking at the scene before him in disbelief.

A small giggle escaped from Phichit, quickly morphing into full-blown laughter. Phichit’s laugh was bright, genuine, and sincere - he didn’t attempt to attract any attention with girlish giggles like Sara did; nor did he guffaw with arrogance in typical JJ-fashion. It was…alright. Strange, Seung-Gil supposed, but alright.  

“Your face,” Phichit wheezed. “It’s like someone just killed your pet fish!”

“I don’t like fish.”

Perhaps Phichit _really_ was tolerable, after all.

***

Victor’s mansion was large, but it contained more than just luxury and comfort. Practically speaking, it was necessary for one to constantly improve his or her skills in such a harsh world. Away from the main mansion was therefore a dark, grey building dedicated entirely for training. Inside the building were several training halls, although each hall was built to emulate the size of a spacious amphitheatre more than anything else. When the building for training was first built, Victor himself had been the one to equip it with the strictest of charms and defensive magic barriers to ensure that whatever forces any training vampires unleashed would not escape and harm the entire town. It was the ideal training place anyone would love to have, although Victor had never allowed anyone but the mansion’s inhabitants to use it.

Otabek led them into one of the larger halls and Yuri Plisetsky watched carefully as Minami “ooh”-ed and “ahh”-ed in childish wonder at everything he saw. The young human looked genuinely excited, his innocent gaze wandering from the protective runes that were painted on the windows to the flickering torches in the distance.

“Beka,” Yuri called, settling himself into a comfortable distance away from Minami, “be our referee.”

Otabek nodded. “As you wish.”

Minami laughed heartily. “Good luck to us both, Yurio!”

Yuri suppressed the urge to scoff. _Luck?_ Yuri didn’t need luck, because he knew that he was going to win. Even without magic, Yuri had lived for more than a hundred years. He was strong, powerful, and fearless. Victor had taught him how to kill and torture in the most painful of ways; had beaten it so hard into Yuri until he had bled and swore. And it had served Yuri well. He had the training, he had the experience – and while his reputation did not soar as high as Victor’s, the fearful whispers of “the Russian tiger” that echoed throughout the land were not for nothing.

Minami had insisted that they weren’t enemies; had blatantly refused to accept anything else to the contrary.

There was only one way to convince him then.

He would just have to _destroy_ the little human child and force him to learn just how ruthless vampires could be. It wouldn’t be hard – this child practically looked _twelve,_ a young duckling yet to emerge as a swan. Those shining eyes were still full of idealistic hope, contrasting starkly to the dark, cynical aggression that Yuri possessed. It was infuriating – whatever hope Minami had needed to be brutally crushed before it continued to bloom, poisoning his mind from within.

“Ready?” Otabek asked. “Then begin in three, two, _one – "_

Minami’s entire demeanour shifted. The jovial smile had all but completely melted off his face, and those hazel eyes that had been so tearful now looked far too old, carrying an edge of sharpness that promised grit and fortitude. But instead of charging towards Yuri as anticipated, Minami remained unmoving and unyielding – as if he were waiting for Yuri to make the first move.

What a shame, Yuri thought. It looked like their match would be over within seconds. Did this human really think that he would be able to withstand a direct attack from Yuri?  

As the blond-haired vampire rushed in for the kill, Minami sprang into action. His lips moved, commanding into existence a magic barrier for defence. The barrier glowed brightly, its strength a testament to its caster’s abilities. But all Yuri did was snort – did this child seriously think that such a basic spell would be able to stop him? Yuri swept his foot forward, hard, and watched with twisted satisfaction as the barrier shattered – raining down on Minami in pale, orange flecks. Minami’s eyes widened as Yuri’s foot swung into his stomach, sending him flying into a wall with a deafening crash.

It would be a shame if the fight were to end so soon, Yuri thought idly, watching as Minami swiftly pulled himself to his feet. He wanted to _crush_ the boy and destroy his spirits, not have this fight end in such an anti-climatic manner. So Yuri casually tested the waters to see how Minami would react to his blows, doing lazy kicks and punches that served to draw the fight out rather than end it.

For a human child, Minami was certainly advanced. The kid moved fast, his small stature giving him enough agility to dodge Yuri’s half-hearted blows.

There was also another thing.

“You’re avoiding using your magic,” Yuri drawled. “Why?”

Minami’s eyes were focused, his voice unwavering. “Because we both know that’s not going to work.”

 _Smart, too._ Minami knew that a full-scale magic assault was what Yuri expected from him, so he had refrained from taking that path at all. “That’s nice and noble, but how are you going to beat me without using magic at all?”

“There’s a difference between _not_ using magic, and choosing to use it selectively.” Minami murmured a quiet string of words, and then disappeared from Yuri’s view.

Yuri raised his eyebrows. There were no spells for invisibility as far as he knew, so whatever the junior vampire hunter was using was probably some kind of camouflaging charm that would help hide himself from Yuri’s sight. Spells like these weren’t easy to master, and often required discipline from the human undergoing the training itself. Who knew the child had the ability to master a spell like this? Even so –

“A sneak attack? How original of you.”

All Yuri received was silence. The hall had gone deathly quiet, which meant that Minami had probably used a silencing spell to mask any sounds he was producing, too. Yuri yawned and stuck his hands into his pockets, eyes roving through the empty space before him.

“There’s something else I’m wondering about,” Yuri called out, his voice harsh and spiteful. “You and piggy know each other, right? That probably means he’s a vampire hunter too. Do you think I’ll ever get the chance to smash his face in and watch him cry?”

Perhaps Yuri had imagined it, but the silence around him seemed to twist and shift. He smirked.

_Bingo._

“Why did you even choose to sacrifice your life for someone like him anyway? He’s a wimp who doesn’t even know how to stand up for himself. If his life is in danger, would you be so stupid as to try and die for him again?”

Any moment now, Yuri thought, poising his body in readiness. Any moment now, and Minami would choose to strike. It would be laughably predictable, and most likely come from one of Yuri’s blind spots – behind, perhaps, or from above.

Then the heat came.

Yuri first _felt_ rather than saw the flames, small licks which burned bright and spread far too quickly than normal flames ever could. It was as if the flames were alive and resonating with the beat of Minami’s heart, consuming everything in its path with an edge of fury.

“That idiot.” Yuri’s voice was hushed, but he couldn’t keep the sliver of awe that slipped into it. “He set the _entire room_ on fire.” It was so ridiculously ballsy and unforeseen _–_ but this rash, bold, and disproportionate response was so characteristically _Minami._ This was Minami, the boy who made the weighty decision to sacrifice his life for Victor’s useless pet. How could he have expected anything less?

Minami’s voice echoed through the flames, heated and emboldened. “Do not make fun of the respect I have for Yuuri.”

Talk about devotion, Yuri thought drily. With camouflaging spells and the roaring flames, it was nearly impossible for Yuri to determine where Minami was at. And without magic, Yuri couldn’t put those flames out. But even so, Yuri was on high alert. If Minami attacked, Yuri would be able to reciprocate.

When he felt the first rush of air that signified Minami’s arrival, Yuri prepared himself. But to his surprise, the presence easily slipped past, heading towards –

“OTABEK!” Yuri yelled, twisting around to warn the dark-haired vampire. “Watch out!”

Otabek sprang to life just as Minami’s camouflaging spell wore off, and Yuri watched in disbelieving fascination as Minami’s wave of fiery-red flames clashed against Otabek’s defensive shields. To his credit, the only surprise that Otabek showed was the subtle widening of his eyes.

Yuri snarled. “You! This is…”

“Cheating?” Minami asked, cocking his head and looking completely at ease in a sea of burning flames. “There were no rules. You never said Otabek was off-limits. And in a real fight, you have to do everything to survive – _ah!_ ” He hopped away as Otabek struck. “Otaaaabek,” Minami wailed, sounding much more like his usual self. “Now you’re cheating!”

Otabek looked smug. “You said it yourself: there are no rules. Surely you do not attack another vampire and expect to leave untouched, do you?”

“I don’t know how to deal with this,” Minami whined. “It’s a tragedy. Two vampires against me, how would I ever survive? I didn’t think this through enough!”

“No,” Yuri said, his voice sounding odd to his ears. He was close to figuring something out, but at the same time his mind was refusing to cooperating. “You did.” While Minami had performed some unexpected tricks, he was clearly not as strong as Yuri was. Whatever spells he had been using were basic and recognisable, barely the level of magic that Yuri had to face in more difficult battles. Advanced vampire hunters knew how to combine their spells together to create far more complicated situations, and Yuri had lived long enough to witness those. So where had he gone wrong? How could the fight between them have dragged on for such an extensive period of time, with Yuri being the one who was pushed back against a wall?

Then a wave of realisation hit, and Yuri rolled his eyes. “Beka, allow me to finish this.”

“As you wish.”

Yuri surged forward, green eyes narrowed and gleaming. He didn’t need magic to knock the shit out of this human again, flames in his way or not. He focused hard and concentrated, dodging the burning trails of fire that Minami sent his way. This time his foot slammed into Minami with enough force to take down a grown hunter, making Minami hurtle to the ground with a tortured cry. Minami tried to stand, but Yuri kept him pinned down – an easy feat, considering how drained Minami had been from all the flames he had been casting.

“You lose,” Yuri intoned, nudging Minami’s chin with his shoe. Minami, in all his sooty glory, could only blink back blearily.

The sound of polite clapping met their ears, and before everyone could react the practice hall was filled with a burst of cold air and spiralling icy tendrils that crawled and shifted to engulf the entire room with a sheen of white. Minami’s fire was extinguished with a defeated hiss, dying and sizzling to make way for the new force of power that was presenting itself.

“Show-off,” Yuri grumbled. Minami gaped, watching in astonishment at how his flames were extinguished with such ease.

“Wow, what a wonderful performance!” Victor exclaimed, looking far healthier than the shrivelling, wrecked shell of a vampire he was when he had first returned – which, Yuri knew with disgust, meant that he must have had a satisfying fill from his pet.

Victor had shed his elaborate coat and was dressed in a simple black gold-trimmed top with fitted pants, silver hair tied into a low, loose ponytail that flared out as he stepped into the vicinity. He took in the unusual scene before him with a casual hum, as if he were surveying the different types of dishes that were being served on a dining table and not an odd fight that had just occurred between his subordinate and a junior hunter.

Yuri reluctantly vacated his foot, watching as Minami let out a whoosh of breath he had been holding. “How long have you been watching?”

“I was here before the fight even began. Concealing my presence from everyone here isn’t difficult, you know.”

“Look who’s talking. Weren’t you the one dying from thirst just now, old man?”

“Aw, Yurio, you actually cared!”

“Like hell I would. And stop calling me that!” Yuri growled. Then as if he couldn’t help but be grudgingly curious, he asked, “so what’s piggy doing now?”

“Ah, I showed Yuuri to his room and told him that he was free to have a bath and a good rest. He’s clearly worn out and needs to replenish his strength! And you – you are Minami Kenjiro, are you not?” Victor smiled kindly and offered the battered boy a helping hand, which Minami accepted disbelievingly. “I watched you fight. You performed so well!”

Minami scratched at his head sheepishly and stood up, although the pained wince and wobbly shuffle he gave didn’t go unnoticed by everyone else. “Thanks, but Yurio still won.”

“You managed to catch him off-guard before that. Can you tell me how you did it?”

“Uhm...” Minami glanced at Yuri worriedly, but the blond vampire was pointedly looking away.  

“If you’re worried about Yurio, don’t be. He may be many things, but he respects his opponents and acknowledges them in areas they excel at.”

Minami was still shooting Yuri cautious looks, but the comforting sight of Victor’s smile spurred him to speak. “Yurio looked down on me from the very beginning. No…it was more than just that. Yurio thought – no, he _knew_ he was going to win. He was so convinced of this, that it didn’t matter to him what I was going to do.”

Victor encouraged him to continue.

“I knew he would be expecting me to attack, so I waited for him to come to me instead. At the same time, I wanted to gauge Yurio’s strength. I…I know you’re an S-ranked vampire, Victor, but I didn’t know how powerful Yurio was. So I set up a magic barrier, one that I knew only class B vampires and above could break. When Yurio broke the barrier, I knew I needed a change of approach.”

“That shitty magic barrier was used to gauge my strength?!” Yuri balked, looking offended at being deceived with something so insignificant.

“The basic concealing spells would not have fooled Yurio for long, so I decided to set the room on fire with thick flames to mask his visibility. But again, a sneak attack was too predictable. So I made the big decision to attack not him, but Otabek.” Minami looked away, face pink. “I ran out of ideas after that, and that was when Yurio…changed.”

“Changed, how?” Victor looked content, as if he already knew the answer but wanted to hear Minami say it.

“Well…after my attack on Otabek – which failed miserably, by the way – Yurio finally took me seriously and decided to finish me off. And once he made up his mind, it only took him a few seconds to do that.”

There was a spark of approval in Victor’s eyes. “So you’re saying that it was Yurio’s arrogance and his inability to see you as a worthy opponent that allowed you to catch him off-guard, even for just a moment?”

“I guess so, yeah.” Minami looked down, twirling his fingers and looking lost in thought. “I just wanted Yurio to see what…humans were capable of…” _I just wanted to prove to him that I’m worthy._ “I don’t know if I succeeded or not, though.” Upon the blond-haired vampire’s mulish silence, the young hunter felt his heart tighten in disappointment.

Perhaps Yuri was truly angry at him, after all.

Someone patted his shoulder. It was Otabek, holding up an enormous first-aid kit with an expression so deep and solemn that Minami had to do a double-take. When he realised that this first-aid kit was meant for _him,_ Minami squeaked. “I’m fine! Honestly, I don’t hurt at all!”

“He downed you with enough force to defeat a grown hunter, Minami,” Otabek said, frowning disapprovingly at the obvious lie. He wrenched Minami’s sweater off with a flourish before Minami could protest some more, resulting in more squealing and flailing that echoed throughout the entire practice hall. “You won’t grow any taller if you don’t care for your body enough.”

“But I’m already _seventeen!_ ”

“Human boys do not stop growing until they’re eighteen. And even so, it is important that they care for their body to ensure that they can continue fighting at their maximum capacity.”

Otabek moved methodically as Minami whined in protest, but otherwise sat there in acknowledged defeat and allowed the dark-haired vampire to fuss over him. It seemed that his wrist had been sprained and bruises were littering almost every single corner of his body, but apart from that Minami was largely unharmed. Drained and exhausted, yes, but unharmed.

Victor acknowledged Otabek’s protectiveness with a small smile. “So, Minami – you and Yuuri are well-acquainted, yes?”

“Well…we were never close, but we definitely knew _of_ each other.” Minami chewed on his lip, looking conflicted. “I really respected him, though, so I watched him train a lot. He was my inspiration, and still is.” 

Victor clapped his hands and beamed, as if he had met a glorious, infinite source of information where Yuuri was concerned. “Wonderful! We have a lot to talk about, then.”

Yuri groaned from a corner. He went through all that shit, and _still_ had not discovered why Minami chose to dye his hair in that stupid way.

***

A hot bath was definitely the height of luxury, Yuuri decided. Even in Albarra, whatever showers they had were brief and efficient in order to conserve precious water. A bath filled to the brim with hot water like this, however…

 _Ahhh,_ Yuuri thought, stretching lazily and enjoying the familiar burn of his muscles, _this is perfect._ He lathered himself up in soap and took some time to inspect the different kinds of shampoo the bathroom had, smoothing out the knots in his hair that had accumulated after spending far too many days outdoors. It was only after some time where Yuuri felt like he was being suffocated by the heat that he crawled out, making his way to the wardrobe where Victor had left several changes of clothes for him. From the simple and elegant style of clothes Yuuri knew that they belonged to Victor, and he silently thanked his lucky stars that he hadn’t been given Yurio’s garments to wear.

The sight of two small puncture holes at his neck made him pause, and Yuuri decided to opt for something high-necked in order to conceal them. The bite marks were tiny, barely visible – but it was the surrounding bruising around them from Victor’s enthusiastic sucking that stood out, and Yuuri didn’t think it was something the world had to see just yet.

Was Victor resting? Perhaps he was meeting Minami, and catching up with Yurio and Otabek. He sincerely hoped that Victor wasn’t overwhelming the young junior hunter with too many odd questions. Otabek seemed nice enough, but Yurio seemed to hate things with an anger so deep-seated that it was almost terrifying. It just so happened that Yuuri was one of those _things._

But ah, Yuuri was just so tired. The after-effects of a warm, relaxing bath were getting to him, and Yuuri couldn’t help but crawl under the fluffy covers of his four-poster bed to savour its cloudy softness. Surely everyone wouldn’t miss his presence for a while, right? Victor also did say that he could rest, after all.

Yes, a good nap was what he needed. He would deal with reality a little while afterwards.

And as he slept, Yuuri began to dream.

…

…

_He was sinking, sinking, and sinking into an ocean of blue. That blue – a vivid shade of turquoise – reminded him of something, someone…_

“Vitya,” Yuuri murmured in his sleep with a small smile, the name spilling from his lips like a mantra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls put your hands together for our favourite chicken nugget. RIP Yurio's disrespect for Minami!!!
> 
> //Character development yay yay yay
> 
> //SERIOUS PLOT INCOMING, Vitya incoming, "wtf is happening???" incoming
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated, as always!


	12. Anguish

_“The love that you withhold is the pain that you carry lifetime after lifetime.”_ _  
\- Alex Collier_

 

**Hasetsu**

**480 Years Ago**

Autumn had been breathtakingly beautiful that year. The air was filled with unspoken mysteries and alluring songs, the landscape bursting with reds, oranges and yellows – as if life were an undying sunset, one that you could sink your hands into.

He enjoyed dancing in the falling leaves as the songs of a traditional _koto_ played, his footwork quick, nimble, and expressive. Hasetsu possessed an air of tranquillity that his birthplace did not, its inhabitants friendly and welcoming towards all travellers who stopped by. Not once was a guest ever turned away, and it was here in Hasetsu that he felt the peace and calm that he had always yearned for.

“Yuuya!”

It was also here in Hasetsu that he could discard his old name and identity, donning new ones that would protect him.

 _Protect him – from what?_  

“Yuuya, there you are! What are you doing?” The girl was bright and young, her cheery smile radiant. He could not remember her name, but it was obvious that she idolised him. In this little town, _everyone_ idolised him. It was not too often a foreigner who visited Hasetsu decided to stay – Hasetsu, after all, was one of those touch-and-go port cities where strangers came and went. “Are you looking at the sea again? It’s going to rain soon, you should go home.”

So Yuuya did, catching glimpses of himself on the various pools of puddles as he went. His black hair was long and shaggy, but Yuuya had learned how to tame it into a passable ponytail. His eyes were dark, too, more maroon-brown than onyx. The people of Hasetsu adored his eyes, saying that they were soft, soulful, and expressive. They claimed his eyes allowed him to see into the depths of a person, sculpting out the very essence of who they were.

_My name isn’t Yuuya. It’s –_

His cottage was cramped and the long rainfalls often resulted in multiple leaks, but Yuuya found himself in a strangely good mood as he set foot into it. He would make a small fire, perhaps, and indulge himself in an interesting volume with some green tea. Life here in Hasetsu was simple – there were no frills, no political fuss, no aristocratic henchmen forcing decisions down his throat. Despite being an outsider (a tight-lipped outsider, at that), the people in Hasetsu had given him their garments to wear. The simplicity of a basic _kimono_ accompanied with a plain navy _hakama_ was a luxury, for it meant that he was allowed to blend in; to be a part of them.

No one would find him here...or so he thought.

A few weeks later, the tiny town of Hasetsu exploded in enthusiasm at the arrival of a new guest. Its inhabitants whispered excitedly amongst themselves, the women and young girls tripping over their words to spread this newest piece of gossip. Wondering just what kind of person this newcomer was to have stirred up so much attention, Yuuya decided to ask.

“Oh, Yuuya! Have you not heard? People call him the prince of ice because of how handsome and fair he is! His eyes are as blue as the ocean, and his silver hair shines like stars under the moonlight.” Several girls who overheard their conversation nodded, agreeing with just how otherworldly and ethereal Hasetsu’s newest visitor was.

But Yuuya was only half-listening.

“Yuuya? Yuuya! Where are you going?”

If the guest was who Yuuya thought it was, then it may already be too late to run. With a gulp of trepidation, he pushed the door of his cottage open – and, sure enough…

Victor Nikiforov – in all his glory – was sitting on the bed, long legs haughtily crossed as if the entire cottage was for his own. The coy smirk on his face held no warmth, cold blue eyes scraping away at Yuuya’s already-trembling psyche like hard steel. Victor was just as dangerously handsome as he remembered, and if the silver-haired vampire was a beast then Yuuya was the prey in his jaws.

“It has been a long time, Princess Yulia,” Victor greeted, his mockery of the royal title apparent.

Yuuya cocked his head, feigning confusion. “I don’t know who that is. In fact, I'm certain that you’re in the wrong house.”

“I can see why you chose Hasetsu as your hideout.” Victor peered out of the curtains into the bustling town, ignoring Yuuya’s vehement denial. “No one would have ever thought of looking here. I must admit, it took me a long time to track you down. People here seem kind, accepting – just the sort of people you were looking for, weren’t you?”

Yuuya shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“They’re far too trusting for their own good. The stories they tell me about you, Princess Yulia, of how kind, gentle, and good-natured you can be – and oh, of course, just how _handsome_ and eligible you are. In fact…” Victor leaned in, whispering into Yuuya’s ear, “…they don’t know that you’re a vampire – much less a Princess, do they?”

Yuuya snarled and wrenched away, his own fangs baring in response to what his instincts perceived as danger. He had been careful in using different kinds of illusionary magic to conceal them, not wanting the locals in Hasetsu to fear him. Victor surely was doing the same.

“They call me Yuuya here.”

“Alright then, _Yuuya,_ ” Victor purred, looking happy to play along. “I must admit, it does sound better than Princess Yulia. Titles are such a mouthful, don’t you agree?”

“...What are you doing in Hasetsu, Victor?”

“To take you home, where the throne belongs.” Victor’s eyes were razor-sharp, the teasing quality to them gone. “Things aren’t looking so good over there, you know. The war continues, and without someone to guide them the nobles are unstoppable.”

Yuuya knew that very well. Peace had always been possible thanks to his parents – the late Vampire King and Queen – who signed and officiated Peace Treaties so that vampires could coexist with the hunters. Yuuya had been a young child then, and for many years he had been happy.

Then the late King and Queen were murdered, and all hell had broke loose. Yuuya was next in line for the throne, and before he knew it several things were happening. Yuuya was forced into a mourning gown weighed down by countless diamonds and precious gems which he did not have the taste for; his hair styled into a thick, shiny knot with a shimmering crown befitting that of a queen resting on it. Speculations as to who Yuuya would have for his king spread far and wide. He was not queen – _not yet –_ but it was only a matter of time.

And so the war for Yuuya’s hand in marriage begun.

Political landmines became aplenty, and what started off as a political battle eventually became a civil war that was the incarnate of chaos. Everyone fought to earn the favour of the beautiful Princess Yulia – they sang to him praises of his beauty, waxed poetry about his gentle nature and sad, soulful eyes, and did everything they could to trip everyone else in their way.

In doing so, they attracted the attention of the vampire hunters who had been watching silently since the royal family’s death. They had no use for a society who could not even resolve its own power struggles without resorting to violence, and thus announced that their war against the vampires – in addition to whatever civil war the vampires were facing, all just for Princess Yulia’s hand – would be on the horizon.

The tension in the castle had been thick and relentless, leaving Yuuya with restless nights and little sleep. Whatever pain that was so bitter had to be hastily swallowed down, so that Yuuya could be the one to shoulder responsibilities so heavy that he felt like he would break.

Finally, on one silent night, Yuuya made a decision. He stripped himself of the blood-red gown that had cinched at his waist tighter than an hourglass did, grabbing a pair of scissors to shear away at the waist-long raven locks that his mother used to love. He threw on a pair of his father’s old clothes, and decided that he was Princess Yulia no longer.

His name was Yuuya, and he was going to live freely as he wanted to.

“I can’t go back, Victor.” In the silence, Yuuya’s voice was hollow and devoid of emotion. “You know what happens if I do.” _I’ll be forced to marry someone cruel and bloodthirsty. This person will rule over me, force me into submission, and be the new dictator of this land. It’s a fate worse than death, Victor, and you know it._

“I’m not asking you to go back alone,” Victor hissed. “I’m saying that I’ll come with you.”

“You’ll come with me? _Me,_ who you abandoned as we grew up?” Yuuya laughed harshly, his voice unnaturally high-pitched and hysterical in the gloom of his cottage. “ _Me,_ who you sneered and laughed at the last time we tried to have a proper conversation?”

Many years ago, Victor and Yuuya – _no, Princess Yulia_ – had been friends. Adorable childhood friends, the kind you would find reading together in gardens and scrambling atop trees to see who could pick the ripest fruit. They were the friends who swore to always be together, celebrating the love between them with shy, butterfly kisses on each other’s cheeks. With interlinked hands, they explored what love was in innocent yearning.

But growing up meant drifting apart, and the worlds they lived in were irreconcilable – like the deepest of oceans that refused to meet the highest peaks. When Yuuya had celebrated his eighteenth birthday the silver-haired vampire had been so frosty and changed from the Victor in Yuuya's childhood that he wanted to recoil just thinking about it. 

Victor, at the very least, had the grace to look ashamed. “Princess –"

“ _Yuuya._ ”

“Yuuya.” Victor breathed hard, fingers running through his bangs – a trait that Yuuya knew he did when he was nervous and upset. “I had my reasons. Please –"

“If you’ll excuse me,” Yuuya said, standing up with the haughtiness he once had as a Princess, “I’m going to get dinner.”

“Dinner? Do you eat human food nowadays?”

Yuuya couldn’t help but sneer. As if this silver-haired monstrosity actually _cared_ for his wellbeing. “I can’t feed in the day, obviously.” Yuuya fed on the blood of animals in the darkest of nights when Hasetsu was asleep, springing from tree to tree under the glowing moon. For some reason, the idea of feeding on the locals disgusted him.  

Victor scrambled up. “I’ll come with you.”

“Do whatever you wish. If you get in my way, I’ll kill you.”

To work away the churning abyss of rage, Yuuya stalked his prey tonight with burning vengeance. While gentle in nature, Yuuya was also deadly when provoked. It wasn’t a widely known fact because Princess Yulia was often known for her gentle charm and reserved nature, but there were times where even the graceful Princess’s wrath was rough and untameable.

Tonight was one of those times. Yuuya was ruthless as he soared into the skies, scanning the area before landing, stabbing, and slashing into his prey with shark-like efficiency. Every animal’s pained squeal felt like adoring music to his ears, and the blood that spattered on him was warm and heavenly. It tasted disgusting – nothing like the richest kinds of human blood he had the luxury of tasting as a Princess – but it helped block out the icy fury in his heart that Victor’s sudden appearance had caused.

“You look beautiful when you are enraged like this, do you know?”

Yuuya licked his lips and stared at Victor, dark hooded eyes gleaming with red. He felt heady and restless, drunk on the sensation that copious amounts of blood always brought. Victor’s expression mirrored his, as though the vision of Yuuya on a killing spree itself was enough to spur him to completion.

Victor was no longer a child, and Yuuya hadn’t forgotten just how good-looking the silver-haired vampire was. God, if only it didn’t have to _hurt_ so much.

Then Victor closed the space between them, sealing their lips in a bloody kiss. Too engrossed in the sensation of power and bloodlust, Yuuya kissed back. It was not the shy, romantic kiss that Princess Yulia would have given to a suitor – this kiss was angry, desperate, and bitter. Their tongues fought for dominance – and just when Yuuya was triumphant in thinking that he won, Victor reached out to wrap a possessive hand around Yuuya’s small waist. The involuntary moan that escaped from Yuuya may have sounded like defeat because Victor growled, sounding pleased with himself.

 _Bastard._  

Things escalated afterwards. They kissed even more as they tumbled clumsily onto Yuuya’s bed, Victor’s hands fumbling with Yuuya’s blood-stained _hakama_ as Yuuya struggled with Victor’s cravat that stubbornly refused to budge. Eventually he whined in irritation and ripped the offending piece of cloth away, as if its presence on Victor’s neck had fatally insulted Yuuya’s pride.

Victor chuckled, low and teasing. “Someone’s eager.”

“Just, let’s just get this over and done with already,” Yuuya snarled, pulling Victor flush against him. He could feel himself tremble in anticipation, the emptiness in him begging to be stoked and filled. 

When Victor finally sheathed himself within Yuuya in one smooth movement, the dark-haired vampire couldn’t help but groan. _It had been far too long._ He shifted himself to meet Victor’s thrusts, biting his lip at the delicious, altered angle that made him see stars.

God, how Yuuya _hated_ this man with a passion.

As Victor snapped his hips with the force and strength of a deranged lover, Yuuya couldn’t help but utter a garbled cry. He dug his nails into the pale skin of Victor’s back, arching his back at the sensation of Victor moving within him. “Victor, _fuck,_ Victor -"

“Yuuya,” Victor breathed hard, the name rolling off his perfect, heart-shaped lips with a moan. “Yuuya. I’ve waited so long…”

“You would want me, even though I’m no longer the Princess Yulia you – _hah_ – knew?”

“Yuuya.” Victor’s eyes were a deep blue, drowning Yuuya in their depths. It disturbed Yuuya to know that he felt that safe in Victor's arms, just like how they once were as children. “You know that I will always love you, no matter what you become.”

***

“You don’t love me,” Yuuya whispered wistfully, fingers gently threading through silver locks. Victor was sound asleep, his expression content and peaceful. Both of them were naked and sated, the scars of last night still bright and raw red as proof of the deed they had done. It had been achingly good, as if both of them had poured in years of anguish into their entwined bodies. “You only think you do.”

_“I’m not asking you to go back alone - I’m saying that I’ll come with you.”_

Yuuya didn’t understand Victor’s words then, but now he did. If they both returned to Rus, Yuuya would no doubt ascend the throne as Queen Yulia. And if he took Victor as his husband, then…

 _Take Victor’s hand, and you can have everything._ Victor would treat him well and respect him opinions. He would be the perfect husband, offering Yuuya the finest things that befitted his status as Queen. In comparison to the different kinds of snooty vampires out there, Victor would be a king of true worth.

But Victor didn’t love him. He never loved the gentle Princess Yulia, nor did he love the Yuuya as he currently was. What Victor loved was power. Yuuya had known since young that it was Victor’s dream to be king someday, to rule from the top where he could be in a position to oversee the affairs of his people. The reason that Victor had changed so much as he was from a child was surely because of power, and his hungry desire for it.

Yuuya had to leave Hasetsu. If Victor found him, then it was only a matter of time before the other vampires did. The thought of being on the run forever sent a pang of sadness through him, cresting painfully like a wave at the idea of having to be alone for the long, long years.

If only he were human. If only he were allowed the chance to die a little sooner.

The dark-haired vampire slid off the bed, tiptoeing around the cottage softly so as not to wake Victor. He packed up quickly, just the bare essentials that would last him until he arrived in the next village. By the time Victor woke up, Yuuya would be long gone.

Just as Yuuya was about to leave, a hand shot out to grab his wrist.

“Going somewhere?” Victor questioned, an eyebrow raised. He was still mostly naked, with a hastily-tied blanket around his waist that slid down an inch further as he approached. Yuuya pretended not to notice.

“I have to leave. Hasetsu isn’t safe.”

Victor just shrugged. “Alright. In that case, I’m coming with you.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Do you even understand what I had to go through to find you?” Victor asked. Despite the lightness of his voice, the dark undercurrent that ran through it sent shivers down Yuuya’s spine. “I refuse to return to Rus alone. If you do not want to return to claim the throne yet, then so be it.”

For the love of god, how stubborn could this man be? “And what if I decide not to allow it?”

“Since you’re no longer Princess Yulia,” Victor said with a shrug, “you can't give me an order. I’m free to do things as I wish.”

Yuuya stared at Victor. And stared some more. “…Have you always been this petty, Victor?”

Victor merely smiled.

***

And thus their strange arrangement began.

As the months went by, Yuuya found his hatred for Victor Nikiforov decreasing.

They never stayed in one place for too long, and their stories were always vague enough to blend in with the tales of so many others who had passed by. They were a pair of travelling artists seeking inspiration on one day, and two good friends looking for an adventure on another. By day they explored the interesting scenes each place had to offer, and by night they hunted and drank ferociously with their teeth.

Travelling with someone for such a long time did strange things to you, Yuuya decided. Whatever he had with Victor was strangely friendly and companionable, and even Victor’s constant presence became the soothing balm when the grief was too much.

It was, however, after several bottles of fine wine on one evening that Yuuya found himself straddling Victor at the inn they were staying at. It had been a long few weeks since they first touched each other, and Yuuya felt strangely emboldened and desirous with want. He was blushing, of course – the prim and proper Princess in him reared its prudish head from time to time – but a thrill of delight raced through him when he saw Victor’s pale cheeks grow pink, knowing that it had not been caused by the alcohol.

This time, Yuuya was the one who initiated the kiss. He was not as experienced in terms of how kisses went, but Victor responded with eager fervour.

This time, they were slower.

More careful.

Tenderer, with each other.

“Vitya,” Yuuya keened, the affectionate childhood nickname he had for Victor spilling out from his lips like honey as he approached his climax. “Vitya, _please._ ”

Victor’s response was a delicious groan, his taut body shuddering as he came.

***

Yuuya’s nickname for Victor stuck. Sometimes the dark-haired vampire would catch Victor smiling softly – wistfully, even, as if he was caught up in the memories of the joyous days they had spent as children. Then he would turn to Yuuya, and pull him in for another kiss. Yuuya would laugh and allow Victor to put his hands around him, pretending that everything in the world was perfect and whole.

“Would you show me your magic again?” Victor asked softly as they tumbled onto the green meadows, their hands tenderly entwined.

Yuuya smiled. Victor had always liked his magic, even though there was nothing impressive about it. He didn’t truly understand what its functions were, but every time he used it people around him seemed to get a little happier. It was as if the air would clear, taking away some of the darkness with it.

“I still don’t know what kind of magic it is, but I’m certain no one else has anything like it.” Yuuya spread his arms up into the air and hummed, watching as little glowing orbs that reflected the sun’s rays floated across the endless green. “Each time I use it, something different happens. It’s as if this magic reacts to what I’m feeling. Strange, huh?”

Victor seemed to consider this. “If it is magic that responds to what you are feeling, then surely it is magic that comes from your soul.” Then he laughed airily, pulling Yuuya closer to him. “You _are_ special, after all. It wouldn’t surprise me if you were the only one to have magic like this in the entire world.”

“I want to perfect it. I want to make this magic mine.”

“Alright,” Victor said, kissing Yuuya again. “Then let’s see what we can do with it, hm?”

***

If this was a dream, then Yuuya never wanted it to end. But that’s all it was – a dream. Dreams weren’t real, and all dreams screeched to a painful halt. How long would he have the luxury of spending his days in peaceful bliss? How long would it be until the world called out to him again? How long would it be until he would have to face reality head-on once more? Surely there wasn't that much time left. 

When Victor brought it up, whatever peaceful illusion that Yuuya struggled to hold onto shattered.

“Yuuya, how long are we going to run?”

“What do you mean?” Yuuya asked, his voice sharp. It didn’t escape his notice that Victor had used the word ‘we’.

“You know what exactly I mean. I knew you weren’t ready to stand up and reclaim the throne, but far too much time has passed since then. The world won’t wait forever, Yuuya.”

The world was spinning, the conversation spiralling into a descent he did not want to see. Yuuya turned away. “Then let them find someone else. I can’t rule like my parents did anyway.”

“ _Let them find someone else?_ ” Victor looked aghast at the suggestion, then he softened. “Yuuya, you are the rightful heir to the throne.”

Yuuya shook his head, agitated. “You don’t understand.”

“War has already broken out between the vampires. The vampire hunters are bound to see this as their chance and take it. The world could truly descend into chaos, and you know it.”

“What do you want me to do, perform a miracle? Don’t talk about things you don’t understand, Vitya.”

“If there’s anyone who could end this, then it is _you,_ Yuuya.” Victor’s voice was pleading. “You have everything – and even more – to bring peace that everyone once enjoyed. Do you think the war will end just like this? Without anyone to guide them, it won’t. Sooner or later human lands will be attacked. Even _Hasetsu_ won’t be spared.”

The thought of Hasetsu burning in flames sent a wave of sorrow through him. “I can’t,” Yuuya said, his voice cracking.

Victor took Yuuya’s hands in his. “We can do it together.”

 “My parents were killed, Vitya. I want nothing to do with the throne anymore. And if I’m going to have to run forever to make that happen, then I will. I’m not strong like my father, or charismatic like my mother. More people will die, even if I were to take the throne – don’t you understand?”

“Then I will help you!” Victor yelled, his eyes dazzling with so much conviction that it hurt. “I will be the one by your side. You won’t need to worry, because I’ll protect you!” He sighed. “I’ve told you before that I love you, didn’t I? What makes you think that I’ll let you go through this alone?”

Yuuya gripped his fists. Was Victor still so deluded to believe that he was in love with someone like Yuuya? He couldn’t. There was no way. Victor didn’t need him. He never needed Yuuya, after all, for all those years.  

“You don’t. What you love is the idea of power. If we went back together, you’d be King. Then you can rule over everyone and crush anyone who doesn’t see things your way. That’s what you really want, isn’t it?”

The silence that came next was deafening.

“Is that it? Is that what you’ve thought all this time?” Victor sounded hollow and empty, his eyes revealing a kind of hurt that Yuuya had never seen before. “If that’s the case, then what is this –" he gestured into empty air, “that we’ve been sharing? Have you just been playing along, thinking that it’s what I would have wanted?”

“You were the one who made the decision to come along.” _What are you saying, Yuuya? Stop it!_ “I never asked you to, not even once.”

Victor looked pained, and Yuuya had been the one to inflict it on him. If Yuuya really despised this man, then why did hurting Victor make him feel worse?

“You’re right,” Victor finally said, his face the very mask of indifference that screamed of ache and rejection. It was as if they were meeting again in Hasetsu on the very first day after years, the tension they both felt straining at them until they fell apart. “I made that decision, and you had every right to reject it.”

The silence that followed was forced and awkward.

_That’s not what I wanted to say. Vitya, I…_

“I will not push you any longer. Farewell, Yuuya.”

 

_Vitya, I beg you –_

 

 

_\- Please don’t go._

***

The years came and went.

Even though Yuuya was used to seeing the seasons roll by, this year’s winter felt different. There was a menacing air to the frigid cold, as if nature itself was preparing for blood to be spilled. The land was soaked in bleakness – everyone eyed each other in distrust and wariness, questioning the loyalties of even their closest friends and families.

The vampire hunters and the vampires were about to go to war, after all.

Yuuya had no clue where Victor was, but the whispers of Lord Nikiforov in smoky bars and street corners on nights like this reached his ears. No doubt Victor was crawling up the ranks, be it by appropriate or bloodier means. There were also talks of him taking in a stray, the young son of the Plisetskies – the honourable Plisetskies, who Yuuya later found out were brutally murdered. Yuuya grieved for them, praying that their young son would be strong enough to endure the pain. If there was one thing they both had in common, it was that they both lost their families to the brutal nature of power and politics.

One particular conversation at the town’s tavern between a group of vampire hunters, however, had Yuuya stilling in fear.

“Hey, I hear that Princess Yulia – you know, the vampire princess –  is still alive.”

“Where’d you hear that tomfoolery from? She’s left the castle for years.”

“Yeah, she’d be dead in a gutter for now, surely!”

“Don’t underestimate her. She might look like a doll, but she’s ruddy ruthless like those other vamps are. I hear she camouflaged herself, changed her looks a little. Not sure what she’s up to, but she’s a threat. We got her parents last time – now, we need to get rid of her for good.”

“Listen to you sounding so high and mighty, Cialdini. Just because your entire family’s made up of vampire hunters doesn’t mean you get to order us around.”

“Shut up, Leroy. Cialdini, you’re right – the Princess has to be killed. Finding her will be difficult, though.”

 “I get my information from only the best sources,” Cialdini grunted. “Apparently she travelled with Nikiforov for years until they parted ways. If we want to kill her, now’s the best time.”

The one called Leroy huffed, sounding eager to prove himself. “We can put check-points at every village and screen everyone who enters and leaves. If we detect any camouflaging magic, we strip it down.”

This was bad. This was horrendously bad. Yuuya stood with a fluid motion, but in his hurry to get away he bumped the table’s edge and sent several mugs flying with a clatter. The hunters paused in their conversation and Yuuya forced himself to calm down, bending down to pick up the mugs without hopefully drawing more attention to himself.

_I’m just a passerby. I’m just a passerby. Don’t come to me, don’t look at me –_

“Hey, you.”

Yuuya looked up to see several pairs of heavyset boots surround him. “Y-yes?”

“You new in town? Haven’t seen you around,” Leroy said, grinning. “Why not join us?”

“Ah, I, I’m travelling, yes. But the business of vampire hunting is a well-kept secret, and I have no reason to interfere.” Yuuya schooled his features into what he hoped was a bashful smile. “It’s late, and I should probably go.”

Leroy grabbed his arm almost roughly. “What’s the rush? Stay. You look like you could use some company.” He leered, eyes running up and down Yuuya appreciatively. The nervousness that engulfed Yuuya swelled into full-blown panic – despite being human, Leroy reminded him of the sickening, slimy vampire nobles that so desperately tried to lure Yuuya into their arms. It was the same kind of greed that had Yuuya wrenching himself out of Leroy’s grip, making a run to the door.

At the same time that Cialdini yelled, “leave the poor boy alone, Leroy”, Leroy had Yuuya pinned to the wall, his breath stinking like cheap tobacco and alcohol.

“People only run when they have something to hide,” he cooed, his fingers brushing at Yuuya’s lips and slowly parting them to feel at his teeth. “Could you be hiding something you don’t want us to see, my sweet?”

Fangs. Yuuya had fangs. If Leroy could feel that and come to the conclusion that he was a vampire, then –

***

Yuuri woke up with a loud cry, his heart thumping wildly. Cold sweat rolled off his forehead in rivulets as he gasped, breathing in the room’s musty air. His eyes darted at his surroundings, disoriented and fearful. Where was he? Where was this place? The vampire hunters were about to kill him, he needed to run –

His reflection on the mirror stared back at him. Yuuri’s dark hair was short, his cheeks rounder. There were no fangs in his mouth, his fingers were not as pale and slender –

 _Yuuri Katsuki,_ Yuuri reminded himself. _I’m Yuuri Katsuki, not…not…_

“Who…what…what on earth was that?” Yuuri sobbed, clutching at his pillow with shaking hands. It wasn’t a dream, he knew that much. This was familiar to him in a way a dream wasn’t, as if it was speaking to him from the recesses of his mind.

The story, memory – whatever it was – had a continuation. Yuuri had woken up before he could see it through to the end.

_A self-defence mechanism. My mind couldn’t handle the influx, and it reacted to protect itself. Right before…right before what?_

“My name is Yuuri Katsuki,” Yuuri said aloud, as if he were trying to convince himself that the name was real. It felt unfamiliar, as if he was returning from a faraway land and had been gifted a new identity. And in some ways, that’s what it was – wasn’t it?

Because that had been a memory. Yuuri was certain of it.

 _Oh, god._ He felt sick.

“I’m not Yuuya. I’m not Princess Yulia. I’m not a vampire. I’m Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki, from...” Yuuri choked. “Hasetsu.” Mentioning Hasetsu brought on a whole new kind of familiarity to his eyes, and it wasn’t just because that he had been born there. A long, long time ago when Yuuri _wasn’t_ Yuuri, he had been there. Had loved that place, sought solace in it. “And I’m a hunter, not some kind of royalty.”

He wanted to scream and shout. He wanted to throw things around. He wanted to forget all the new kinds of things he had just learned about himself – himself, and _Victor._

_Victor._

_Vitya._

Fuck.

There was so much in his head, and Yuuri just wanted to die and _not. Remember._

“Yuuri?” The sound of knocking and Minami’s muffled voice had Yuuri scrambling back into his bed – he was not prepared to face the world just yet. “Yuuri, we have an emergency.”

“What is it?” Yuuri croaked out.

“Yurio just had a vision.” Minami sounded genuinely upset. “Whatever that happened to Albarra, all those horrible things we were put through...it's going to happen to Kanata in three days.”

Yuuri sat up, hardly able to believe what he had just heard. “ _What?_ ” Kanata was the town located nearest to Albarra, and Yuuri would have been there by now if Victor hadn’t offered for Yuuri to live in Rus with him. 

Three days. All it would take was three days.

“…And the massacre would happen all over again,” Yuuri muttered, clutching at his head to chase away the settling headache. He couldn’t afford to be distracted. No matter how painful the memories, Yuuri needed to ignore them. He was Yuuri Katsuki, and he couldn’t afford to be sitting in bed moping.

One thing was for certain, though - Yuuri could never let Victor find out about his memories, no matter what. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a trainwreck, i am sorry, i don't even know, what the fuck is this chapter even hahaha oh my god
> 
> have mercy on me thank you because i am crying over something i've written


	13. Dread

Victor was cold.

It was a ridiculous notion, of course. Vampires did not feel the cold. Their bodies were made to endure extreme weather, to withstand the test of time – so it was impossible for Victor to suffer through the pinpricks of frostbite that humans did when Rus’s harsh winters came. The embodiment of Victor’s ice magic also meant that he was destined to dwell amidst fluttering swirls of snow, skating on glaciers frozen in temperatures so low that they turned blue.

Ice was beautiful, but it was also deadly. Victor knew his magic was enchanting in a way that other types of magic weren’t – while fire scorched with insatiable hunger and earth brought about an irreplaceable anchored kind of calm, ice was dispassionate yet hauntingly ardent. Victor’s ice magic was about strength in solitude, reflecting the loneliness in a heart that yearned.

But Victor was cold.

It was the kind of cold that ate you from the inside; the kind of cold that you were so used to that you forgot that you were even cold in the first place.

“I’ve told Yuuri about Kanata,” Minami said, plopping down heavily to sit next to them. His face had gone pale, and Victor knew that it wasn’t from fatigue. “He…he didn’t say much. In fact, he barely reacted at all.” The young boy scratched his head, giving a sheepish laugh that sounded more terrified than joyous. “I mean, I don’t blame him. We’re still trying to deal with what happened to us in Albarra a few days ago, you know?”

“It’s the dark magic.” Yuri was leaning on Otabek’s shoulder, his blond hair slick and damp with sweat. “It does that to you. The real danger of dark magic isn’t just about the control its user has over others.”

“W-what do you mean?”

“Dark magic terrorises those who are within its vicinity, hence its name,” Victor explained. “Fear, anger, despair, sorrow – those are the traits that dark magic brings out within people, be it vampire or human. It cripples them, turning friends against each other.”

Minami’s eyes widened in alarmed recognition. “Then when they came to Albarra…”

Yuri snorted. “It makes sense. A fire – no matter how big – isn’t enough to take down an entire town, more so one that has an entire Vampire Extermination Unit in it. But throw in a troop of mind-controlled vampires and amplify that terror by ten with dark magic, then you have Albarra.”

“With how rare and unpredictable dark magic is, even most experienced hunters have trouble facing up against it.” Otabek gently brought one of his hands up to Yuri’s face, wiping away at the sweat that had gathered there. “How are you feeling, Yura?”

“Peachy.”

Victor tapped his fingers against the wooden table, allowing his mind to wander. Dark magic sucked out the bravery from most, so to think that someone as young and inexperienced as Minami dared to stand up and fight in the face of it – all just to save Yuuri, who he admired but was not close with at that time…

That would make Minami one of the bravest that Albarra – no, mankind had to offer. Perhaps that was the reason why he had appeared in Yuri’s vision. It was that extraordinary bravery, one that could act as a beacon of hope and spur others into action, regardless of the own fear he was feeling – that would be needed in a battlefield.

That kind of bravery probably only emerged during extreme situations, because at the moment Minami looked like he was about to throw up. “Is there any way to fight against that kind of dark magic?”  

Victor allowed himself to smile grimly. “It’s always best to go to the root of the problem, so to speak. Stopping the puppeteer stops the puppets, and also dispels the dark magic’s negative effects on others. But since dark magic users hide themselves well, it’s hard to stop them.”

Having faced up against Georgi multiple times in the past, Victor knew this fact well. Both of them had a longstanding feud that was bloodthirsty as it was disgraceful, with the power-hungry Georgi constantly struggling to earn the recognition that Victor possessed.

Georgi had also once been one of Princess Yulia’s suitors, so –

“What happens if you can’t find the main bad guy who uses dark magic? Is there,” Minami gestured helplessly, “any sort of…spell…magic that we can use?”

 _There is,_ Victor wanted to say, _but the price is high._ Even Yuri and Otabek were looking at each other in discomfort, knowing that it wasn’t a question Victor wanted to answer.

But Minami had been the one to save Yuuri’s life. Young teenage boy or not, he deserved to know. Otabek’s dark eyes met Victor’s, seeking permission to answer. Victor inclined his head just so slightly, granting it.

“With the light of a soul, seeing as you can only counter darkness with light.” Otabek sounded defeated. “We call it soul magic.”

“Soul magic which,” Victor sighed heavily, knowing that there was no use hiding it from everyone forever, “Yuuri possesses.”

***

When the wind in Rus howled, it _howled._ Normally Victor found it comforting to know that he was shielded in its embrace – snowstorms were such a norm in Rus that it was stranger for them to have clear skies than snow-lashed grounds – but tonight Victor found himself restless, having accidentally snapping the fifth ink pen he held as he penned a letter to Christophe. The candles in the writing room flickered and the shadows wavered, as if sensing his agitation.

There had been a snowstorm on the night, too, when Yuuya died.

Thinking of Georgi, dark magic, and the essence of soul magic brought back an onslaught of memories that Victor wished he could forget. It was a history fraught with teeth and sharp edges, the kind of history that anyone with a decent conscience would wish to rewrite. But while Victor could pretend, he could never lie. The pain was his and his alone to bear, an invisible crucifix weighing down on him for an eternity.

It wasn’t as if he didn’t deserve it.

Victor sighed, taking a look at the carefully-crafted antique clock in the corner. It was just slightly past midnight. He didn’t need sleep, but perhaps he would find something to do to pass time. If Yuri or Otabek were awake, then perhaps he could strike up a conversation with them. They could spar, talk about fighting strategies – _anything,_ really.

But as Victor knocked and pushed the door to Yuri’s room open, he was struck with a fascinating sight.

There, on the massive king-sized bed that Yuri had painstakingly insisted on because of how he needed space to spread his long limbs on, were three sleeping figures. Minami – strikingly visible with his eclectic mop of hair – was squashed in the middle, flanked by Otabek on the left and Yuri on the right. Otabek was more affectionate of the two, allowing Minami to rest on one arm while the other made its way to wrap around Minami and Yuri in a protective embrace. Yuri slept like a statue, face-up towards the ceiling – but one of his arms was hesitantly placed next to Minami’s back, ready to move over to comfort the teenager if necessary.

The three of them had looked like a peaceful family, resting contentedly after a hard day’s work.

How odd. While vampires had the ability to sleep, it wasn’t necessary for them to do so. Yuri normally did not sleep, preferring to wander the city in search of exciting things to do. Sometimes Otabek tagged along, sometimes he remained in the mansion’s dusty old library with a good volume or two on his lap. Then why…?

That was when Victor noticed Minami’s tear-stained cheeks. They were drying, but Minami had clearly been crying just before.

_Ah._

Victor allowed a wistful smile to grace his lips, shutting the door as gently as he could. In the soft snores that filled Yuri’s room, Victor was an unnecessary spectator – an intruder, even. The disquiet in him reared its head at the thought of a significant other, a family – where, once upon a time, that could have been a reality.

Yuuri was a vampire hunter. Victor had expected that. The silver-haired vampire had bombarded Minami with multiple questions in the afternoon as Otabek tended to his wounds, and Minami – while looking baffled and still shaken about the idea of Kanata suffering from Albarra’s fate – had answered them all.

But Yuuri didn’t trust him. Just like how _Yuuya_ never trusted him.

“It’s as if everything about the past is haunting me tonight,” Victor murmured, shaking his head ruefully. While old vampires like him could afford to be sentimental once in a while, the past was dangerous if dwelled upon too much.

Then there was Yuuri.

Yuuri, Yuuri, _Yuuri._

Yuuri, who had not emerged from his room for an entire day. Yuuri, who –

Victor blinked, double-checking to make sure that he hadn’t _sensed_ wrongly. But no – it was definitely Yuuri’s magic that was filling the training room, the very same one where Yuri and Minami had been sparring at this afternoon. What was Yuuri doing, practicing this late at night? Curious and slightly concerned at the idea of Yuuri not having enough rest, Victor made his way to the practice building.

Yuuri was probably troubled if he was awake at this time of the night, and the last thing Victor wanted to do was to scare him away. So he hid his presence – like he did this afternoon while watching Yuri and Minami’s match – and slipped into the hall that beckoned at him with Yuuri’s presence.

What he saw took his breath away.

Yuuri was dancing, his soul magic arcing and swirling around him in soft, golden glows. His feet moved in graceful, sweeping arcs, as if he were portraying the world’s beauty in those simple movements. Bend, dip, stretch, twirl – Victor could see the curve of Yuuri’s muscles, flexing and tensing in accordance to the unheard melody in Yuuri’s head. The dark-haired man looked like he was in a trance, seemingly unaware of what he was doing – much less realise how his soul magic pulsated around the training hall, thrumming in a harmonious rhythm.

For a moment, Victor allowed himself to imagine that this was hundreds of years in the past – where the autumn leaves had fluttered, rustling and shivering in the wake of beauty so blissfully expressed in a land traditional and far away; where there was nothing but two vampires laughing, marvelling wondrously at the world’s splendour.

Yuuri was a splendid dancer, no doubt. But what made Yuuri beautiful wasn’t just in the way he moved – it was the expression that lay behind it, the magic his soul evoked. Yuuri’s expression was peaceful – nostalgic, even, dancing as if he were attempting to tie the threads of a story long forgotten. He danced as if he were embracing the world’s pain, drawing hurt and agony into the lithe, graceful body that Victor had been captivated with since the very first day they met. At times Yuuri faltered, as if his body hadn’t quite caught up with the knowledge of whatever he was doing, but then he would continue…

…as if he had been a seasoned dancer all his life.

Yuuri danced to the days long gone, days that he wished would return.

 _Beautiful. Exquisite. Divine._ Victor could sit and watch Yuuri all day.

Then Yuuri closed his eyes, hands held out to his side as he curtsied along with an invisible skirt. The motion was delicate, one leg dipped behind the other to signal the song’s end. It was so reminiscent to the dignity and elegance Victor had once witnessed in the royal courts hundreds of years ago that he almost stopped breathing, afraid of what his own thoughts would bring.

“Victor?” Yuuri’s whisper came out soft, the caress of a bird’s wing flitting in a cage. Victor was about to bolt - coward that he was - when Yuuri continued, “I can’t see you, but I know you’re there.”

Victor unmasked his presence, ashamed that he was caught. “How did you know?”

“I could tell.” Yuuri smiled, refusing to elaborate even as Victor stared in curiosity. “What are you doing up so late at night?”

“Vampires don’t sleep.”

“Oh. Well, I couldn’t sleep either.”

“Where did you learn to dance so beautifully?” _Because you dance a lot like someone I once knew._

 “I just know how to, that’s all.” The expression on Yuuri’s face was sad as he flexed his feet experimentally, twisting them this way and that. Slowly, mulishly. “Where’s everyone else?”

Did Yuuri even answer the question? “Otabek, Yurio, and Minami are asleep. They’re curled up together on Yurio’s bed, looking adorable as ever. Minami is tired, I think, from all the sparring earlier on.”

“I owe Minami an explanation,” Yuuri murmured, flopping onto the floor in exhaustion.  

The image of a blustery, earnest Minami made the edges of Victor’s lips quirk up into a small smile. “That can come in time. He respects you, you know.”

“But he needs support from people who can actually help him.”

Why was it that Yuuri could never see how much he meant to the people around him? “Yuuri, you do enough.”  

“I don’t.” Yuuri levelled at Victor a gaze that was melancholy, and the silver-haired vampire had a feeling that this conversation wasn’t just about Minami anymore. “I could have done a lot more a long time ago. I could have changed things. I could have been _better_. I should have tried harder. I could have…”

Victor edged closer towards Yuuri, reaching out so that he could take the dark-haired man’s hands in his. Yuuri was again wearing that faraway look on his face, the very same one he had when he had been dancing. 

 “Victor…” Yuuri looked hesitant, a heavy question on the tip of his tongue. “How long have you been alive for?”

“A long time.” Yuuri’s companionship was making him reminisce, thoughts wandering to a past that had been frozen in the recesses of his mind. “Long enough to see the rise and fall of powerful kings and queens. Long enough to see the world change right before my eyes.”

Yuuri breathed, earnest russet eyes meeting Victor’s blue ones. “That must have been lonely.”

“Not always.” Victor allowed a bittersweet smile to grace his face. “I once had someone very important to me.”

“Someone you loved?”

Images of unruly raven hair in a ponytail and sharp, fanged grins flashed in his mind. Victor was good at hiding, but he could never lie. “Yes. Something like that.”

For some reason, Yuuri’s gaze was more piercing and expectant than usual. “You know, Yurio said that you refused to be involved in the affairs of neither humans nor vampires anymore. Why is that?”

Yuuri’s questions today were bolder than Victor would have liked. The dark-haired man was speaking to Victor with an air of familiarity and dismissiveness that the Yuuri a day ago did not possess, with each question being more intuitive than the last. Victor was breathing harder than usual before he knew it, heart pounding in a way unbefitting of a vampire known for his impeccable calm and control.

Thinking of Yuuya always hurt, but to have Yuuri ask – it made the icy sharpness in his gut twist.

_Because Yuuri reminded Victor of Yuuya in so many ways._

They didn’t look physically alike, despite possessing the same dark hair and eyes. Yuuya had been taller, slender, his eyes slanted and fangs sharp and deadly. Yuuri was shorter, his face rounder, body softer. The regal, commanding aura in Yuuya was also absent in Yuuri, who seemed content to fade away and blend into the background.

And yet, Yuuri and Yuuya shared a gentle kind of grace that no one else did. Both of them were fragile and desperate, fiercely intelligent yet stubborn. Both of them even reacted to terror in the same way – fighting, clawing, and running until they could escape no more.

But Yuuri wasn’t Yuuya. He couldn’t be, despite the one time Yuuri had murmured the childhood nickname Yuuya had given to Victor hundreds of years ago. He couldn’t be, despite possessing soul magic just like Yuuya did.

Because dead vampires didn’t come back.

And Yuuya was dead. He had been dead – split apart in the most gruesome way – the blood from his pale throat a dark puddle soaking through those shoulders that Victor had once kissed; the very same shoulders that shrugged in bemusement and wrapped around Victor every time they made love with breathy smiles.

Perhaps this was Yuuya punishing Victor from his grave. To have someone so very like him appear before Victor once again, only to taunt Victor for the things he could not do – the people he could not protect.

 “Victor?” Yuuri was suddenly in front of Victor, eyebrows knitted in concern. His skin was glistening with sweat from all the dancing earlier on, pink lips parting to reveal a row of teeth. “You…you don’t have to tell me. It’s okay. I don’t need to know, alright?”

It only occurred to Victor just then that his hands were _shaking._ But Yuuri was there, there – and like the balm on an ugly gash, Yuuri leaned forward until their foreheads touched.

 _Look at me,_ Yuuri’s face was saying. _Look at me and think of nothing else._

And so Victor felt himself relax, allowing Yuuri’s presence to dull away everything that hurt.

“I want to try something,” Yuuri murmured, warm breath fanning over Victor’s face. Then those eyelids were fluttering shut, and _oh -_

The silver-haired vampire watched – transfixed – as multiple orbs of light emerged, their gentle glow flickering in the hazy dimness. The orbs were small, no bigger than the size of a thumb. More appeared as Yuuri concentrated, the smallness of those orbs compensated with their multiplying numbers.

“Go.” Yuuri’s whisper was airy but commanding. With a graceful flick of his finger, the miniscule orbs of light floated to the hall’s vast ceiling in a graceful swoop. And it was there that they remained, shimmering like stars in a night sky.

It had been far too long since Victor had been given the privilege to see something like it. He wanted nothing more than to bow down and worship the beauty that Yuuri Katsuki’s soul was, for it soothed and healed the restless emotions that Victor harboured.

It was the reason why soul magic was the light that darkness feared, after all.

Then a second thought struck him – _how had Yuuri known how to do that?_

As if sensing what Victor was thinking, Yuuri simply shrugged and said, “I know it’s only temporary – but I wanted to take away your pain, so I did.”

Yuuya was dead. Victor had seen him die; had witnessed the light fade away from his beloved’s eyes. It had been four hundred years, and Yuuya wasn’t coming back. But now Victor found himself wanting Yuuri more than ever, desiring the gentle perfection that Yuuri was so badly that it scared him.

“Yuu-ri,” Victor sighed out, “you are full of surprises tonight.”

Unable to resist, he closed the distance and allowed their lips to meet.

Victor had kissed a lot of people in his long life. Losing Yuuya had broken Victor, and he had attempted to mend the gaping hole in his heart with wanton relationships and superficial attempts at love. But kissing Yuuri was like swimming in a river into the open sea – free, uninhibited, and filled with reckless craving. Yuuri made a muffled sound of surprise, squirming like he didn't know what to do. But then he relaxed, allowing his lips to move against Victor's. Yuuri was strangely calm, his aura one of kindness and acceptance. 

If this was Yuuya’s punishment, then Victor would gladly endure it until the day he died.

***

The first thing Yuri Plisetsky saw when he roused himself from sleep was a tuft of red hair, pressed against his nose in such a way that he almost went cross-eyed trying to look at it. At some stage through the night, Minami had flipped around so that he was clinging onto Yuri’s arm, head clumsily dipped into the groove under Yuri’s chin. Otabek, on the other hand, was half-sprawled over them both. Even in his sleep, he was still as protective as ever.

Moving slowly so as to not wake them up, Yuri disentangled himself from Minami and Otabek’s combined hold and took a peek outside the window. The snowstorm last night had stopped, giving way to sunshine that Rus had not seen in days.

Yuri licked his lips, feeling his throat burn slightly with thirsty yearning. It was about time he got his next fill of blood.

The sound of shuffling sheets met his ears, informing Yuri that Otabek was awake. Minami murmured something in his slumber as Otabek padded over, acknowledging Yuri’s action of thirst with a small smile.

“Should we go into town today?”

“ _Da_ ,” Yuri said lowly, allowing Otabek’s shoulders to brush against his.

A large yawn from Minami sounded as he stretched, now awake and paying attention to their conversation. “Can I come?”

Yuri snorted. “I need to feed. Unless you want to see me suck someone’s blood like you’d do with a straw, you should probably stay home.”

Minami’s eyes lit up with understanding. “Oh, why didn’t you say so? If you’re thirsty, you can have some of my blood!”

Yuri could only raise his eyebrows as Otabek frantically shook his head.

Minami wore the best impression of a kicked puppy. “Why not?”

“We wouldn’t want to hurt you – " Otabek said slowly, as if he was trying to give a child a talk on the birds and the bees.

“But Yuuri did it too. Why can’t I?”

Otabek turned to Yuri helplessly, having run out of things to say. Yuri groaned. “Just explain it to him, Beka.”

“Yuuri and Victor have…a special relationship, plus Victor was in pain and needed blood urgently. But Yura and I are used to getting blood from the humans in town, who allow us to feed on a regular basis in exchange for their protection from beasts and other vampires. It is strictly a business transaction – we even have signed contracts for that.”

“Oh.” Minami nodded, looking like he was filing that information away for future reference. Then he bounced up from the bed, his eyes shining. “Can I still come anyway? I want to see Rus!”

And that was how Yuri and Otabek ended up in the township of Rus with Minami standing in between them, marvelling at every single thing he saw. The morning market was crowded as people jostled around, their baskets filled to the brim with meat, fresh produce, and fruits. Nevertheless, people waved, smiled, and parted to let them cross. Yuri and Otabek were well-known but many gave Minami curious looks, clearly wondering why they were shepherding a young human boy along.

“They like you,” Minami said disbelievingly. “Humans and vampires here…get along. It’s not like Albarra, where...”

Yuri snorted. “It’s because of our contract. Works like some kind of peace agreement. Besides, Beka here,” he jerked a thumb to Otabek, “is the one who everyone likes.”

It was true. Even though Otabek never spoke much, there was a quiet-infused kindness in him that everyone liked. Everyone else tended to avoid Yuri, who threatened to break bones and disembowel anyone who got too close.

“Then why do you hate humans so much?” Minami asked. “I don’t get it.”

Yuri glanced down at the child who didn’t seem to care that he was prying. Otabek wasn’t listening – he was distracted, talking to some old lady who was pressing apples into his arms.

“They’re stupid, weak, and all of them die,” Yuri answered drily, deciding to leave it at that.

“Yurio…” Minami had a knowing look on his face. “You actually care about humans, don’t you?”

“Fuck no,” Yuri snapped, the nickname once again grating on his nerves. “Go explore or do whatever it is that you human children like to do in new cities.” He stormed away, yelling at Beka to catch his attention. Then Yuri paused mid-stride, suddenly remembering that Minami was going to be alone and wandering in an unfamiliar place. “Do you know how to get back home?”

Minami’s grin was cheerful. “Nope!”

“Argh, for fuck’s sake - fine, meet us back here in two hours. Don’t you dare be late, we have plenty to do in the afternoon.”

“Aye-aye, captain!”

***

Minami was ecstatic, even though being wrapped up in one of Yurio’s leopard-spotted fur coats meant that he stood out in the Rus marketplace like a sore thumb. There were stalls selling sweets, treats, clothes, artwork, antiques, and just about anything else that he could think of. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the small wad of cash that Otabek had given to him just before they had left the mansion. Minami had protested – Yurio would surely kill him at the idea of being given that much money – but Otabek had merely put a finger to his lips, giving Minami a secretive smile. 

Which meant that Minami could buy something for himself. And oh, perhaps something for Yuuri too. The thought made him bounce in excitement.

Otabek had said that Yuuri and Victor had a special relationship. Minami felt like he understood, despite never having been in love with anyone before. Funnily enough, he suspected that Yurio and Otabek shared the same kind of relationship. Yurio would probably deny it, though.  

So lost in thoughts was he that Minami walked into someone, stumbling backwards and falling onto the snow with an ‘oof’.

“Oh dear, are you alright?”

The gloved hand that reached out to him belonged to a dark-haired vampire – who, Minami realised, was dressed almost as eclectically as Yurio did. He resembled a bat in the long, dark cape, neck wrapped in a bulky shawl that was peppered with gemstones. Those blue eyes were lined with dark charcoal, the thick strokes contrasting sharply with his gaunt face.

It was probably a vampire thing. Minami shook his head, deciding not to question it. “Yeah, thanks. Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”

“No, no – it was my fault.” The vampire laughed, his voice deep and accented. “How about I buy you something to make up for it?”

“You don’t have to!” Minami protested. This vampire was obviously wealthy – was he a noble? “I’m just going to get some things for my friends, so…”

Before he could leave, however, the vampire placed a heavy hand on Minami’s shoulder. “I insist. Let me treat you to something for your trouble.”

“O…okay?” That reasoning made no sense at all. “Thank you, sir – "

“Georgi.”

“I’m Minami.” They shook hands, and Minami found himself fervently wishing that he had still been with Yurio and Otabek. It was clear that Georgi was being friendly, but Minami couldn’t help but feel nervous. Something about Georgi felt off, although Minami wasn’t sure why.

“Minami – what a unique name. You are not from Rus, are you?”

“Albarra. No, Yamato actually.”

“Albarra?” Georgi pressed a hand to his mouth, although Minami couldn’t tell whether it was done in shock or mockery. “I wasn’t aware that there were survivors.”

Minami laughed awkwardly. “Yeah. Well, here I am.”

One of Georgi’s hand pressed on Minami’s shoulder blade, rubbing soothing circles into it. Minami did his best not to shudder at the contact. “How did you make it all the way to Rus? It must have been such a difficult trip.”

He shouldn’t have answered. Just because Yurio, Otabek, and Victor were good vampires didn’t mean that everyone else was. He was in unfamiliar territory, he didn’t know the people here, plus Yurio and Otabek would have wanted him to keep his mouth shut. But for some reason, Georgi’s presence was _dragging_ words out of his mouth, pushing him to speak. “I almost died, but Yurio saved me.”

“Yurio? Do you mean Yuri Plisetsky?” Georgi’s eyes ran up and down Minami’s attire, then seemed to come to the conclusion that Minami _was_ indeed talking about the same Yuri. “Hmm.”

Before Minami knew it, they had turned a corner into a narrow alleyway. It was dark, deserted, and smelled like sewage.

Minami blinked out of his stupor, shame colouring him in waves. How did he not realise that they had walked all the way here? He had suspected this earlier on, but something about the situation was very wrong. “I…I’m sorry, but I have to go back…”

“Of course I’ll let you go back, Minami. But before that, I do have many questions to ask you – and I’d prefer that you answered them.” Georgi had Minami pressed up against the wall, a finger stroking the teenage boy’s chin gently. Minami could only sag against the wall, his will to defend himself vanishing.

Georgi was using some kind of mind manipulation spell. That was the only explanation. Which meant that Georgi had seen Minami with Yurio and Otabek, and had been targeting him all along. The very thought of it made his skin crawl, made him feel sick to the core.

Dark tendrils swirled out from Georgi’s fingers, ensnaring themselves around Minami’s body. Even through the many layers of clothes, Minami could feel the sickening coldness press against him. He tried to writhe against them, but it was too hard to resist -

“Tell me everything, Minami,” Georgi cooed, and Minami found himself lost to the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S u r p r i s e, Victor doesn't know that Yuuri has some Yuuya in him because he is too caught up in denial and refuses to even think about the situation logically
> 
> S u r p r i s e, sometimes Victor needs to be saved
> 
> AND oh they finally kiss, because handjobs and bloodsucking obviously have to come before a kiss - only you, Victor, only you. 
> 
> S u r p r i s e, Georgi and his eyeliner! 
> 
> I wanted to clear up some confusion that some readers had in the last chapter: basically Princess Yulia was female, but identified as a male = aka Yuuya. They are both the same person. But despite identifying as a male, Princess Yulia was always pressured into the role of being the perfect princess. When shit went down he was like "na fuck it" and decided to live out his life as Yuuya. Then he died tragically, although Yuuri hasn't remembered how. Hope that makes sense! 
> 
> More shit gonna go down in the next chapter woohoo


	14. Ignite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is a little shook

**Rus**

**435 Years Ago**

“You have beautiful hair, Victor.”

Victor looked up at Yulia, azure eyes blinking in surprise. They were wandering in a vast wheat field, fingers intertwined amidst a sea of gold. The yields of crops were high this year, and a healthy human community meant having access to a more abundant supply of blood. Rus was prospering, and everyone rejoiced.

Yulia loved wandering on summer days like these without a care in the world, tasting the air that reminded her ( _him,_ he would correct silently) grass and ripening peaches. He enjoyed sneaking out of the palace, with nothing but bare feet taking him across the distance. Victor was always there, smiling and pulling him along for another day of adventure. He was Yulia’s escape, the wind that sang to him freedom so vast that it seemed melodic.

To avoid detection, Victor would always prepare a set of his clothes for Yulia to change into. And Yulia would frolick with Victor to his heart’s content in grass-stained trousers, leather belts, and buckles. During such cherished moments, Yulia’s mind strayed away from dainty shoes, long gowns that swept the floor, and jewelled-encrusted tiaras. Both of them came from different worlds, but Yulia adored Victor’s.

Given a chance, he would never leave.

“You are very kind, Princess Yulia, but I’m afraid that your hair carries far more beauty than mine.”

Yulia snorted, reaching up to ruffle his raven locks. They were far too long for his liking, waist-length with intricate braids on each side. If only he could have it shorter, just so he could tie it up into a casual ponytail like Victor did. “Oh, Victor! Come, we’ve talked about this before. No formal language or honorifics outside the palace, remember?”

“Of course, Princess.”

(He wondered whether Victor would ever call him a Prince.)

“ _Victor._ ”

Victor grinned, his cheer bright and infectious. “Let’s head down to the river, shall we?”

“I can’t get wet,” Yulia groaned. “Mother and father will know otherwise. I have to sit through another one of those lessons where princesses are taught how to be demure and pretty, and if I do not die of boredom then I shall surely die with a lashing.”

“But what kind of friend would I be if I allowed my Princess to die in boredom?” Victor dipped into a bow, blue eyes sparkling with mischief. Yulia was reminded of the days where Victor snuck into the palace, leaving bouquets of elaborate flowers for him to discover at the oddest places. Sometimes the silver-haired vampire tested the boundaries of royal security by leaving _notes_ signed with a V, his penmanship curved elegantly just like hers. “We won’t go swimming. Promise. But it’ll be nice to sit by the water, no?”

Yulia relented, allowing Victor to lead the way. The corn field led into a forest – green, mossy, and filled with different kinds of wildlife that Yulia knew nothing about – that branched out to a flowing river. Victor’s movements were quick and purposeful, knowing the terrain like the back of his hand.

“It’s a little muddy here,” Victor said, inspecting the muddy slope before them matter-of-factly. “Jump on my back.”

Yulia scoffed, feet trudging through the mud like he had been born in it.

Victor stifled a laugh. “You refuse to go into the water, and yet mud doesn’t bother you?”

“I’ll wash them off.” Yulia took off his shoes, stepping into the rippling water. Sure enough, the water began washing off the traces of mud that had been sticking on his feet. He groaned at the pleasant sensation, wiggling his toes in the water’s coolness. “Oh, this feels good. The palace is far too warm, it drives me mad. All I want to do is throw people off balconies.”

“Ah, people. Any interesting developments?”

Yulia sighed, eyes downcast. “The usual. Mother and father keep holding these dance parties, insisting that I start thinking about courtship. I hate them. Some of them are alright, but most get so pushy. There’s this one vampire – something about him doesn’t sit right with me, and he keeps saying the oddest things…”

“Odd?” Victor asked, voice tight and fangs baring in response.

Yulia was reminded of blue eyes that were dark and stormy, a vicious contrast to Victor’s ones that were filled with light. That particular vampire had a strange aura, one that Yulia had wanted to instinctively shy away from. He had acted so strangely, saying things that made Yulia tremble in fear. Yulia hoped that it was just his overactive imagination, but no one else in the room had given off a vibe as ominous as that man had.

But this was not for Victor to worry about. Victor was neither a noble, nor royalty. He had his own pressing worries, and there was no reason for Yulia to give Victor the details.

“Never mind that. This,” Yulia gestured, referring to the fleeting moments they shared, “is good enough for me.”

Thoughts of Yulia’s persistent suitor gone, Victor sat and admired the way Yulia danced in the water uncaringly. Even without the gowns and jewellery, Yulia was beautiful when he moved. His gift for music and dance was divine, resonating within blood and lineage that was pure and royal. Even without concentrating and far from aiming to impress, Yulia resembled a delicate water nymph that dwelled in nature’s calls. His fingers were dainty yet firm, feet elegantly long and shapely –

Victor swallowed, his mouth suddenly very dry.

Then inspiration struck. He grinned, leaning forward to shove the surprised-looking dark-haired Princess into the water. Yulia screeched, hands flailing like a puppet with its strings cut. Victor broke into laughter as Yulia toppled face-first into the water with a splash, the edges of his blue eyes crinkling in delight. Scowling, Yulia emerged with outstretched arms.

“Ah.” Victor tried to back away, his hands up in surrender – but it was too late. Yulia grabbed onto Victor’s foot and tugged _hard,_ dragging the silver-haired vampire bodily into the water. Victor sputtered indignantly as he resurfaced, long bangs plastered flat on his skin. The sight of Victor looking like a confused puppy was too much – Yulia sniggered, a hand clapped over his mouth to stop the peals of laughter.

As they crawled out of the river with smiles still dancing across their lips, Yulia couldn’t help but notice how dazzling Victor’s silver hair was under the patches of sunlight that were filtering through the trees. While still neatly tied into a ponytail, thick strands had come apart to frame Victor’s heart-shaped face. Yulia didn’t think he had seen it like this before. He stared, mesmerized. Even for Rus, the colour of Victor’s hair was certainly unusual. It was as if Victor’s ice magic had bled into his hair, giving it its silken, grey-like hue.  

“What are you looking at me like that for?” Victor asked, tilting his head.

Embarrassed, Yulia turned away. “N-nothing!”

“Okay.” Victor shrugged, removing the elastic band that was holding the ponytail in place. A long curtain of silver fell past his shoulders, droplets of water sliding off the endings. Victor unlaced his tunic so that a bare patch of his skin showed, the rest of the fabric clinging onto him like a second skin. Even in the forest’s shade, Yulia could see every plane and hardness of his torso. Victor was a work of art, even when soaked and looking like he needed a good towelling.

Uh.

 _Do not let him see how flustered you are,_ Yulia scolded. _You were trained on how self-control your whole life. If there’s a time to use it, then it is now._

Because Victor was enticing, and it was taking all of Yulia’s self-preservation to not reach forward and touch him in ways that were more romantic than friendly.

“Princess, it shames me to ask, but if you may…?”

“Y-yes?”

“I believe my hair is tangled, and I cannot see well enough without a mirror.” The idea of asking Yulia for help looked like it pained Victor, because he, too, was averting his gaze with pink-dusted cheeks.

Yulia’s lips parted. He nodded dumbly, crawling up to sit behind Victor. Hesitantly, Yulia brought his fingers – no doubt cold from the river – to rest on the crown of Victor’s head. Then those fingers drifted downwards, carding through silver locks to rest at Victor’s nape. It was warm, pulsating rhythmically under Yulia’s fingers.

Victor shuddered, but perhaps that was just from the cold. “Yu…”

***

**Rus**

**Present Day**

“…ri. Yuuri.”

Yuuri blinked, promptly squeezing his eyes shut again when bright sunlight shone through the window to hit him like a ton of bricks. His head hurt, like he had been expending far too much energy after a gruelling practice session. 

Victor Nikiforov was smiling. It was soft and content, the sort of intimate smile that melted Yuuri’s heart. “You were mumbling in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?”

Yuuri, still in a haze of sleepiness, stared at the scene before him with half-lidded eyes. The gleaming morning sun cast haloed rays across the attractive figure before him – Victor was naked from the waist-up, long silver hair swept to drape across one shoulder only to leave the other bare. Victor’s muscles rippled as he shifted, the planes of his body smooth and unmarred.

“I have to…fix your hair,” Yuuri mumbled, the last vestiges of Yulia still clinging onto him. Unaware that he was also half-naked and lying on Victor’s bed, he used one free hand to brush the bangs that were obscuring part of Victor’s face. _There._ That was a start. Then he ran his fingers through the rest with soothing strokes, pausing to cup the silver-haired vampire’s cheek in mesmerised fascination.

The effect was astounding. Victor’s eyes widened at the tender action, clearly surprised at Yuuri's boldness.

 _His cheeks are pink,_ Yuuri thought dazedly, his head spinning, _I used to see that all the time…_

“Yuu – " Victor started, but Yuuri cut him off with a sigh and a dreamy smile.

“I always knew that your hair was beautiful.” And it truly was. Victor’s silver hair reminded Yuuri of crystals in a cavern; like the clear rippling waters that they once played in.

Victor’s lips parted in a soft _oh,_ but the startled, deer-in-the-headlights expression never left.

But ah, there was one spot which was Victor’s favourite. Yuuri gave an impish smile, a euphoric sensation filling him as his fingers sought out Victor’s nape. He watched with satisfaction as Victor’s blush darkened – if that was even possible – and slid closer so to hook his feet over Victor’s, the closeness stirring familiar sensations that Yuuri had not felt since _forever –_

“Yuuri.” Victor’s face was flushed, but his blue eyes were sharp and observant. “I won’t ask you to stop, but what’s bringing this on?”

“Mmm, what do you mean? You’re strangely shy, considering how it’s always been this way.” Yuuri’s voice felt unfamiliar to his own ears, the sultry accent lilting in a strange, musical way that was characteristically more Yulia than him.   

Victor’s brow furrowed questioningly. “This way? Yuuri, this is the first time you’re doing this to me.”

_Wait, what?_

Yuuri jerked back as if he had been burned, snapping out of whatever deep trance he had been in. He took in his surroundings almost fearfully, almost expecting to see himself in a palace that was once his prison. But a quick glance told Yuuri that they were only in Victor’s room, which – while comfortably luxurious – was nowhere as grandiose as Rus’s palace itself. A mahogany writing desk in the corner, a vase that looked strangely like it had been produced in Hasetsu, a grandfather clock that ticked away…

What on earth had he done? Yuuri hurriedly peeked under the covers, breathing a thankful sigh when he realised that both of them still had their pants on.

It was terrifying. For a minute back there, Yuuri had not fully been himself. Knowing this scared him, jarred Yuuri into newfound levels of anxiety that skyrocketed as the seconds passed.

Lie. _Lie._ Yuuri had to lie. “I’m sorry, Victor. I’m sorry. I must have been dreaming of you, um, wait – no. I didn’t mean to…”

“Oh, Yuuri.” Victor’s arms were around him, cutting off Yuuri’s fear-addled ramblings. Up this close, the silver-haired vampire smelled like pine trees and the distant stirrings of rainfall.

“I don’t know what happened. One minute I was asleep, and then…”

“And then?” Victor prompted. He held Yuuri still, as if worried that Yuuri would run off if he allowed it.

_I remembered some more. Memories of you; us._

“I’m sorry.” It seemed that all Yuuri could do was apologise, even though he didn’t know what he was apologising for.

Victor looked a little wistful, forlorn. “There’s nothing to be sorry about, Yuuri.” His eyes sought Yuuri's - considering, wondering. Then he cupped Yuuri’s face, attempting to lighten the mood. “I enjoy touching you, so I guess it’s only natural for you to enjoy touching me!”

Yuuri squawked, burying his face into the covers. That person who had tried to seduce Victor with a few touches couldn’t have been him. That was the Yulia in the past before he was Yuuya; the strong, proud Princess - Prince, more like - that left the palace to find his freedom. He was nothing like that. Yuuri would have amounted to nothing in his life if not for meeting Victor. That weakness was embedded so deeply in his psyche that seeing Yulia – and subsequently, Yuuya – in his memories only added to the shame.

“After we talked last night, you fell asleep. I couldn’t bear the thought of waking you, so I took you back to my room,” Victor continued, smiling triumphantly as if being able to be on the same bed with Yuuri was a personal win on its own.

Yuuri nodded and squirmed under the covers, barely listening. A raft of unfamiliar emotions were raging in him – irritation at the freedom that Yulia never had the chance to freely experience; anger at all the unremembered, nameless foes that Yuuya struggled against. It was as if Yuuri wasn’t just Yuuri anymore, but an existence so profound and weighty that could bring the world to its knees.

 _It’s because they are part of you_. _It’s because they ARE you._

“I’m not them…” Yuuri grumbled, stubbornly hiding in his makeshift fort. “I’m just Yuuri Katsuki, thank you very much.”

Victor’s voice sounded muffled from above. “What are you muttering about, Yuuri?

It didn’t help that Victor truly was attractive. No matter which lifetime Yuuri was in, that fact would not change. So god help him, if the memories in him took over, Yuuri would never forgive himself.

_And why would you want to restrain yourself? He is yours, after all. Ours._

“He’s not.” How could Yuuri even dare think of such a thing, when so many years had passed since then? How could Victor belong to him, when he wasn’t Yuuya anymore?

Then Victor was pushing the covers back, the expression on his face uncharacteristically serious. “Yuuri, while using your soul magic last night…did anything feel different?”

Different? Using soul magic under the influence of past memories from another lifetime wasn’t just different – Yuuri had felt like he were operating under a haze, but it was the kind of haze that became clearer the farther you wandered into it. Remembering an unwanted fate and a life so twisted had unleashed some kind of unstoppable force that made Yuuri plunge into a dance, his body moving almost on its own accord. He had danced and twisted like the roaring tide, simply thinking and _remembering._

Victor had been sad then, and Yuuri had wanted nothing more than to make that sadness disappear. Even if he couldn’t be the permanent solution to Victor’s problems, Yuuri knew – instinctively – just what he could do to help. So he had sighed deeply, pushing at his magic to calm and soothe.

It had worked.

Yuuri’s soul magic which had been an utter failure just days ago was working in ways he could never have imagined.

“No.” Yuuri shook his head, lying through his teeth. “Nothing felt different at all.”

Victor narrowed his eyes, detecting the lie easily. “Yuuri, you need to tell me if you feel any changes. I’m supposed to help you master soul magic, after all. And while seeing you be able to do it so quickly without my guidance is impressive, your body still isn’t used to it yet.”

“My body’s perfectly fine, thanks.”

“I won’t disagree with how beautiful your body is,” Victor said, eliciting a sputter and a stream of denials from Yuuri, “but it needs time. Think – you’ve been unable to harness soul magic your whole life, and now it’s like you’ve turned on a faucet which allows it to come and go as it pleases. If your body does not rest, it will burn out.”

That probably explained why his body felt like it had done an extreme marathon this morning. “Take things slowly? I don’t have time, Victor. Kanata is being attacked in two days, and…” Yuuri paused at the carefully composed expression on Victor’s face. “…Victor? What are we going to be doing about Kanata?”

Victor smiled, but it looked strained. “What do you mean, Yuuri?”

“You know exactly what I mean. Without our help, Kanata _will_ suffer just like Albarra did.”

“And so it will.” Victor’s voice was neutral. Then he pulled away all of a sudden, a grim frown marring his face. Rising from the bed in a smooth motion, Victor stood before the door guardedly in a manner that all predators did when they sensed an incoming attack.

“Victor? What’s wrong?”

That was when Yuuri felt the same sensation he had endured several days ago, back when Albarra had been under siege. The same skin-crawling, numbing sensation was back, and it was in the house. Yuuri tried his best not to choke in fear.

Dark magic. That had to be it. Victor had told him about it during their conversation last night, and understanding its dangerous potential only served to fuel his unease.

“Be on your guard, Yuuri.”

He didn’t need to be told twice – _anyone_ who sensed animosity like that would surely be on guard, vampire hunter or not. Still, Yuuri gulped and nodded. The names of multiple spells ran through his head like wildfire, with Yuuri praying that he wouldn’t have to use any of the more complicated ones (because honestly, he was out of practice). Good god, the last time he faced up against a vampire, things had ended badly. Victor was with him this time so at least it wouldn’t be an instant-KO, but still -

The door slammed open with a bang. Yuuri jolted upright, but to his relief it was just Minami crashing into the room. He was about to relax, but then Victor yelled, “Yuuri, _shield_!”

“ _ARMA_!” The spell was instinctual, Yuuri’s voice hoarse and broken as Minami flipped himself off the ground and hurtled past Victor with speed so quick that it couldn’t have been human. The shield held on as Minami’s magic bounced against it, but the webbed cracks on them told him they would not stand a second strike.

Yuuri took a second look, gasping at what he saw.

Minami’s outline was tinged with black tendrils swirling almost comically on a leopard-spotted fur coat that no doubt belonged to Yurio. His normally exuberant expression was gone, replaced with a blank façade and eyes that looked dead to the world. As Victor lunged, Minami avoided by skillfully executing a series of graceful backflips across the room. The young hunter's fire was tinged with darkness, misting the entire room with fog.

But Victor was quicker than Minami, a swift fling of his arm sending a flurry of ice shards sharp and deadly to pin him against the wall.

“Don’t hurt him!” Yuuri called.

“Why do you think he isn’t dead yet?” Victor asked sardonically, watching as Minami broke free from the ice shards with a smooth burst of flames so dark that they almost seemed black.

Then he charged towards Yuuri again.

This time, Yuuri was ready. He flung the blankets upward, draping them over Minami to obscure his sight. Minami halted, ripping and shredding through the material with a cutting spell. It only bought Yuuri a few seconds of time, but that was enough.

“ _Torpeo_!” The petrifying spell hit Minami on the shoulder, sending him crashing into a mirror which shattered and spilled across the floor in a shower of fragments.

That should have worked. Petrifying spells stunned the enemy, had them immobile for at least five minutes. But Yuuri watched, horrified, as Minami stood up in jerky, uncoordinated movements. Blood was trickling down his face, although Yurio’s thickset coat shielded him from the worst of the damage.

“V-Victor…why is he still moving? Did I - ?”

Victor grin was feral, savage with held-back anger. “Your petrifying spell was perfect, Yuuri. It’s just that whoever is controlling Minami with dark magic is doing an excellent job.”

A flurry of urgent footsteps sounded from the hallway, two figures skidding to a halt by the door. Yurio and Otabek took in the unfolding damage before them, both cursing under their breaths in different languages. Yuuri didn’t think he had ever seen Yurio crack anything other than an ugly scowl, but this time blond vampire before him looked frantic and…was that desperation in those brows? Otabek’s usually slicked black hair was sticking up in odd tufts, his jaw tight with worry.

Both of them looked dishevelled, covered in mud streaks and blood.

“What happened?” Victor asked sharply.

 “We were at the market and left him alone for a bit, then _this_ happens!” Yurio gestured at Minami accusingly, who steadily gazed back with blank, unfeeling eyes. 

“Pardon, Lord Nikiforov.” Otabek was already moving to subdue Minami, but dark-Minami was proving to be elusive. It was as if the person controlling Minami knew that Otabek didn’t want to injure him, and was doing everything possible to take advantage of that fact. “Yura and I were heading into town for a feed. Minami insisted on coming along, so we allowed him to roam in the market on his own for two hours. Minami did not show up at our agreed meeting spot, so we searched for him. That was when we sensed a powerful wave of dark magic leaving the marketplace and decided to follow it, but - "

“We were ambushed by other vampires controlled by dark magic on the way home,” Yurio spat. “Looks like you two found him first.”

Yuuri threw his hands up in exasperation. “I tried petrifying him, but it didn’t work!”

“It’s the dark magic, Yuuri. The person controlling Minami is pushing his body to its limit and beyond, using all kinds of spells just to keep him moving.” Victor folded his arms, allowing Yurio and Otabek to take over. “And since we can’t find the person who is controlling Minami, we only have a few options available.”

“And what are they?” Yuuri asked, shuddering at the idea of Minami being used like a broken rag doll. If Victor was right, then Minami’s body was likely to be pushed to a point of no return. Something had to be done before that happened.

“Restrain, kill or recover.” Yuuri shuddered at how dispassionate Victor sounded. “Restraining can be done, although it will prove to be difficult as we have discovered. Doing that also doesn’t remove the control dark magic has over the controlled, which means that we’ll have to keep Minami restrained indefinitely until the dark magic user lifts the spell. Killing is the easiest option, because it means that the dark magic will no longer have a host to dwell in. The third option – recovering – can only be done by cancelling the dark magic out with light.” Victor’s voice was flat as he mentioned the last part,  as if it wasn’t even an option worth considering.

“We are not killing,” Yuuri said firmly, eyes narrowing at Victor for even considering it. How dare Victor dismiss Minami’s life and walk away, just like how _Victor had left Yuuya all those years –_

“The third option,” Yuuri repeated, struggling to distract himself from the painful memory, “cancelling out darkness with light.” He had a fair idea what the idea entailed, even though Victor had put it in vague terms. Those words stirred something from within, although Yuuri didn't understood its significance yet. It would be rough and sloppy, but Yuuri knew he could probably do it if he tried. 

Victor’s gaze was swift and commanding. “No.”

Yurio barked out a spell – loud and furious – and Yuuri watched as a swirl of chains that were green like Yurio’s eyes spring forth from the ground, encircling Minami’s torso with a burst of energy. Otabek took the opportunity to force Minami onto the ground, twisting the young hunter’s hands behind his back.

Then Minami opened his mouth and spoke.

“Greetings, Yuuri Katsuki.” The young hunter's voice was disturbing when it was robotic. Then, as an afterthought, it added, “and also to Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin, and Yuri Plisetsky. Although it is you, Yuuri Katsuki, who I wish to pay my respects to.”

Yuuri stilled, alarm bells ringing in his head. “Who are you, and what do you want?”

“I’m sure your little friend here will be able to tell you who I am eventually.” Minami smiled viciously in a not-so-Minami-way, his eyes glazed and unfocused. “I hear you have some interesting magic, Yuuri Katsuki, and I wish to issue you a challenge. Two days from now, Kanata will suffer the same fate as Albarra did. The entire town will be engulfed in dark magic. Will you come and save it, or allow its people to suffer in darkness’s demise?”

Victor stepped forward, his voice cool and brittle. “Yuuri does not need to listen to you.”

Minami was no longer struggling, body completely pliant in Otabek’s hold. But his next words were chilling, spoken as if Victor wasn't even present. Whoever was commanding Minami wanted Yuuri's full attention, and succeeded in getting it. “You know, dark magic can only be cured with light. You can restrain dearest Minami here, but you need to use your abilities if you ever want him to return to normal again. Before making you do it in Kanata, I thought I would be kind enough to…allow you to practice it on this sweet boy first.”

 _I thought so._ The shock had given way to quiet determination, soul magic fizzling in Yuuri’s fingers as he itched to wrench the potent, slimy darkness off the young hunter.

A strong hand shot out to grip Yuuri’s wrist, stopping him in place. Victor was shaking his head fervently. “Yuuri, the price for quelling dark magic is high! Taking away the negative emotions of someone is one thing, but doing it to dark magic is different _–_ it will come back and hurt you. You shouldn't take it lightly."

 _Hurt me how?_ That was what Yuuri wanted to ask, but the image of Minami – forever lost and trapped in a body controlled by someone else – brought moisture to Yuuri’s eyes.

“Please, Yuuri. Please. I beg of you, do not do it.” Victor’s eyes were large and blue, the urgency in them calling Yuuri to refuse.

 _Vitya’s worried,_ the Yulia in him thought. _I can’t make him worry._ The Yuuya in him – a more mature, cynical version of Yulia, agreed for different reasons. The world was a ruthless place, and those who couldn’t survive did not deserve mercy. The previous King and Queen were good examples of that. If Minami was controlled by dark magic, then that was his fate.

“Pig.” Despite the ugly nickname, Yurio uttered it this time without any threat or malice. In fact, the jade-coloured eyes that met his conveyed a bone-deep exhaustion and the closest thing that could ever count as a plea. The blond-haired vampire was casting aside his pride, begging Yuuri to save Minami with a power he did not possess. Strange, Yuuri thought - since when did Yurio care for Minami so much?

Then Yuuri turned to Otabek, who whispered a “please” as if he were praying to the stars.

Victor looked startled at the foreign concept of two of his right-hand men defying him at the same time, but quickly recovered. “Yuuri, no – anything else, anything but this, please – "

Yuuri smiled sadly. “I’m sorry, Victor.” 

Then he plunged as much light as he could from his soul into the young boy, who was laughing maniacally from his chains. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuuri has an identity crisis and Victor begins to wonder, so they both struggle with mutual attraction while wondering what tf they gonna do about their different values and shit 
> 
> Then dark!Minami comes crashing in and his parents beg Yuuri for help 
> 
> Have mercy on me, it is 2.30am and I can now sleeeeeep


	15. Soothe

Yuuri had never been able to save himself, much less save anyone else.

The darkness that swam over him prickled like thorns, the stinging sensation unpleasant enough to make him falter. Only burning determination to save and heal forced Yuuri to channel every instinct he possessed – primal and unrefined as it was – to peel away the sooty, tainted dark energy that was clinging onto Minami like a second skin. Harnessing any kind of magic without fully knowing its ins and outs was dangerous, but Yuuri refused to pause and think about it. Doing that would make the fear take over, and Yuuri was close to breaking point himself.

Because he was scared. Terrified, more like. Yuuri was grappling blindly with a foe he could not see, accompanied with magic he had never learned how to use.

Minami was still laughing, head thrown back in dark hysterics.

 _More._ Yuuri’s thoughts were fleeting. _I need more to save him._

The darkness in Minami reached a height of frenzy, pulsating and whipping across the room like a tornado. Pages from tattered books joined the fray, whipping past Yuuri in a whirlpool of disaster. The urgent panic in him bubbled.

 _Think, Yuuri, think._ Soul magic did not come with a manual. There were no rules. There were no procedures. It was magic that came from the deepest of his subconscious, and that meant –

_Ah._

“Yurio, Otabek!” Yuuri’s voice was almost lost to the sound of roaring wind. “Hold him.”

As the two vampires rushed to envelop Minami in a bone-crushing grip, Yuuri closed his eyes and focused. The two opposing energies in the room crackled and bounced off against each other, light pulsating against darkness.

“Kenjiro Minami, I embrace your pain.” Yuuri willed his magic to obey his words, reaching into the dark abyss that surrounded the young hunter and tugged. Gently, at first, and then with resolute force. Yuuri imagined the shining glow that emanated from his body swallowing the thick, sticky black coil of magic – sucking it in, like drawing poison out of a wound.

 _Yield,_ Yuuri begged. _Yield to me._

Flashes of images seared bright in Yuuri’s mind. Unlike the memories of Yulia and Yuuya in his sleep, receiving thoughts and memories not of his own at the height of magic-casting was jarring.  

Yuuri was confronted with Minami’s darkness, the despair that the enemy’s magic had ignited and brought to life.

_The Minami that Yuuri saw was sitting stonily in a corner, watching as his parents laughed and sneered at him for not being as intelligent as their eldest son. Minami’s brother gave a patronising smile, his certificates and achievements gleaming on the wall like well-polished trophies. Ah, they were doting parents – although the only one they really cared about was…_

Yuuri watched solemnly as Minami’s darkness continued to unravel like a ribbon.

_The eldest brother liked to flaunt and brag, while the parents ignored the younger brother’s presence and efforts no matter how hard he tried. Minami’s decision to become a vampire hunter was what sealed their contempt for him –_

_“A vampire hunter?” Minami’s mother had a hand to her waist, the faux smile on her face oozing contempt. “What a barbaric choice. I was expecting nothing from you, but even then you could have chosen something a little less…humiliating.”_

_Minami’s father was no different. “Everyone knows that vampire hunters die in the field. That will be your fate – perhaps quickly, so as to spare you from the pain.”_

_“I’ll be sure to use your inheritance with care, little brother.” The eldest brother was laughing, hands thrown out as if the world was his to own. “You can leave as you please, seeing as mother and father need no other son but me after all.”_

The images faded, leaving Minami and Yuuri standing in a soundless white landscape that stretched on to an endless void. This was Minami’s disarrayed mind that Yuuri had stepped into, surely, to fill in the blank spaces and undo the damage that the enemy’s dark magic had wreaked.

“Yurio and Otabek care for you, you know,” Yuuri said, his words echoing in the too-empty space.

Minami’s voice was dull, the sound of rusted iron that had been scraped raw. “I don’t know these names.”

“You do.” Yuuri allowed images of the two vampires to flow from his mind to Minami’s. A sliver of life reappeared in those young eyes, and Yuuri allowed himself to hope. “They care, far more than you can ever imagine.”

“Why would they? I don’t matter anyway.” Minami brought his knees to his chest, barely sparing Yuuri another glance.

Offering his life up to save someone who he wasn’t close to, willingly blowing himself up just to obliterate the vampires around him…like the pieces of a puzzle fitting together, Minami’s impulsive actions made more sense.

And Yuuri’s heart ached. “You matter so much more than you think. I know this, and so do Yurio and Otabek. They were the ones who saved you, remember? Your life isn’t worth less than anyone else’s just because you choose a path that others don’t approve of.” 

“But I don’t have a home to go home anymore.” Minami’s voice was muffled, small, and suspiciously tearful.

“Do you not?”

Like a patchy transmission, Yuuri watched as more memories emerged to give life in this dead, white world. Minami’s first meeting with Yurio, who had doggedly flung Minami over his back like a sack of rice. Yurio giving Minami his jacket when the young hunter had shivered and sneezed in the unfamiliar chill of Rus. Meeting Otabek, who was honest and kind. Minami sparring against Yurio with every ounce of strength, watching the expressions of surprise – but pride – on Yurio and Otabek’s faces. Minami pursing his lips in discomfort as Otabek fussed over him afterwards, but letting the older vampire do so anyway.

And finally, Minami curling up in the spaces between Otabek and Yurio – falling asleep and allowing himself to be held and comforted, just because he needed it. Being young and free from responsibilities for once, just because he could.

“You have a home,” Yuuri said gently. “It just depends on whether you want to accept it.” _And the same goes for me too,_ he added to himself. Victor had given him a place to stay for as long as he wanted – but the implications of accepting Victor as _home_ still made Yuuri fear. Yuuri knew he would have to face it eventually. 

It was done. The link between him and Minami broke, generating a burst of energy so strong that Yuuri felt it rattle his bones. Whatever remaining wisps of dark smoke flowed from Minami into Yuuri, blazing his insides like hot cattle-brand. As Minami turned to Yurio and Otabek with recognition in his eyes, Yuuri swayed and teetered over.

Victor caught him easily, and Yuuri didn’t think it was possible to ever feel so good in someone's arms.

That was when he felt it. It started with a headache that travelled down his spine, the pressure mounting through his entire body in bursts of agony. Magic that didn’t belong to Yuuri was leaking out from his wretched frame, sizzling and curling as if it were preparing for an explosion. These were the aftereffects of taking dark magic away, or whatever it was that Victor had been so afraid of.

He needed to get out of here.

Even walking was impossible now. His feet felt like jelly, the weakness in them making him sag despite Victor’s support. Victor huffed, sweeping Yuuri up into his arms with ease. If the pain weren’t so distracting, Yuuri would have blushed at the idea of being carried like a bride.

“I have you, Yuuri.” Victor was running, heading towards the training room where they were at last night.

Yuuri whined, high-pitched and frantic. He felt overstretched, stuffed in a bag that was zipped up too tight. “Victor, what’s happening to me?”

Up this close, Yuuri noticed that Victor had a nice neck – throaty, unblemished, and adorned with pale veins that mapped his skin like fractured glass. Yuuri vaguely wondered how Victor would bleed if he dug his fingers into that neck. The red would mar Victor’s skin like paint did on canvas, spilling beautifully like a masterpiece.

 _Wait, what?_  

 “You did it, Yuuri – you did so well.” Victor was cooing praises into Yuuri’s ears without answering the question. “Your soul magic was magnificent. Thanks to you, Minami will be safe and well again.”

A distraction. He mentally thanked Victor for it, shaking the disturbing mental image away. “I’m glad.”

“Yurio and Otabek will take care of him. I have never seen them so protective over a human, so Minami must be very special to them.”

“He is.”

“After being exerted like that he would be exhausted to the core, but a few days of bed rest is all he will need.” They stopped, finally reaching their destination. Victor knelt down, still holding Yuuri in his arms. He looked heartbroken to see Yuuri in pain. “Oh, Yuuri.”

For some reason, Yuuri was finding it harder and harder to put his thoughts into words – and it was all because Victor Nikiforov was making him see _red._

Victor was beautiful. It was so devastatingly _unfair,_ with those silver strands like moonshine and heart-shaped lips that breathed and sang of love and brutality. But underneath all that beauty was a viciousness that Yuuri had witnessed, the filthy drag of it so suited for someone who had to endure the torture of being alone for centuries.

This beauty – this torturous beauty that had Yuuri shivering – was his to possess forever. Anyone who dared to try taking Victor away from Yuuri would have hell to pay. It wasn’t like they stood a chance anyway. After all, Yuuri was the man who enticed Victor. It was him who had the silver-haired vampire lusting for the sweet taste of his blood; it was him who danced and seduced Victor all those centuries ago under the moonlight.

Yuuri’s hands shot up to Victor’s neck, squeezing. “Mine,” he whispered harshly, barely aware that the dark tendrils once on Minami were now slithering over his body like coiling snakes. “You do not get to leave. You do not get to say another farewell. You do not get to abandon me ever again, Vitya. Do you understand?”

Victor’s eyes watered, but in them dawned long-awaited understanding. The multitude of emotions that flashed across his face was quick and almost indecipherable – realisation, sadness, and then yearning. It was as if Yuuri were a revelation that had descended from the heavens to reignite the twisted history they shared.

“I have said this before, and perhaps you may not remember,” Victor said, his smile loving even in the face of pain, “but do you know just how beautiful you are when you are enraged?”

Honey-coloured eyes widened, the surprise temporarily overriding Yuuri’s desire for violence. Those were the same words Victor had once said to Yuuya when they had reunited in Hasetsu. Which meant that -

Panic tore through him, and Yuuri shoved at Victor so hard that the silver-haired vampire grunted.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck._

“Yuuri, it’s okay – "

It wasn’t going to be okay. 

“There’s no need to hide it anymore, Yuuri.”

“Stay away,” Yuuri groaned, rocking back and forth in a vain attempt to stop the pain. His mind was cloudy, fogging whatever that was left of his conscience with dark thoughts. “Can’t you see? I just tried to _kill_ you!”

“I know, and it’s alright.”

“No.” Yuuri forced himself to crawl away, before giving up and collapsing to the ground once again. The temptation to hurt and make anything bleed was terrifyingly real. “I just…oh god, what am I even doing? Victor, tell me! I don’t want to hurt you. Please!”

But Victor was making his way over, stroking Yuuri’s quivering body tenderly. “That’s what happens when you take the dark magic from someone else, Yuuri. It manifests in you and attempts to plague you with the same kind of madness. Soul magic acts as a kind of counter-agent, which makes your reaction to the darkness even more painful. You need to be careful, Yuuri. If you take in too much darkness…”

“Then?”

Victor’s touch was like fire on his clammy skin. “Then you lose your light. Darkness takes over your soul, and you become trapped in the madness. Forever. Nothing would be able to save you.” 

Hearing those words struck an uncomfortable chord in Yuuri. Madness, Victor had said – this was animalistic madness, the kind that made you lose any semblance of yourself.

_Had something like this happened before?_

The involuntary snarl that ripped its way out of Yuuri’s mouth had him clapping his hands over his mouth in horror, shocked that he could even produce sounds like that.

“Yuuri.” There was Victor again, looking not the least bit afraid. If anything, Victor had an odd smile on his face – as if rabid-animal-Yuuri was the most enchanting being he had ever seen. “There’s nothing to be afraid of. You wouldn’t be able to kill me.”

Victor wasn’t being arrogant. He stated it matter-of-factly, as if he were describing the weather. _Oh, look, it’s raining. Oh, look, you can’t kill me._ Dimly, Yuuri realised Victor was right. As one of the strongest vampires, Victor was practically indestructible.

“The darkness has to run its course, Yuuri. It is like a fever – or an infection, as you humans see it. Suppress it, and it will surely worsen.”

That was not what Yuuri wanted to hear. He shook his head, muttering ‘no’ several times under his breath.  

“I am not letting you lose your light.” Victor bumped their foreheads together, his gaze piercing and resolute. “Not now, and never again. Oh, _lyubov moya._ I finally found you.”

 _But_ _I’m afraid,_ Yuuri thought, even as the animalistic desire in him strained to release itself from its chains _. I don’t want you to see me lose control. I’m not as beautiful as Yulia was. I…_

Victor was shushing him, soothing Yuuri as one would a wounded animal. Then he plucked Yuuri’s glasses off, setting them neatly in a corner. “We can talk about that later. Let us face this first.”

Had it been someone else other than Victor – had this been a defenceless human – then Yuuri surely would have given in. He would have snapped necks and stabbed mercilessly, basking in the glory of unbound madness.

“Don’t hold back,” Victor crooned. “I’m all yours, _Yuuri_.”

The last traces of Yuuri’s self-control snapped. He dug his nails into Victor’s arms, dragging Victor in for a kiss. Victor’s muffled noise of surprise was silenced as Yuuri kissed roughly, pouring all the dark anger and desire to dominate into his lips. Rising to the challenge, Victor reciprocated with equal fervour. The mess of tongue and stringy saliva made Yuuri arch, seeking out more. _More._ Temper flaring, Yuuri nipped at Victor’s lip and watched with satisfaction as the silver-haired vampire gasped into his mouth.

_Hurt him. Break him. Wreck him._

The coppery taste of blood that hit Yuuri’s tongue when he bit down on Victor’s lips was satisfying. He flicked his tongue at it like a vampire starved of blood, smirking in satisfaction at Victor’s low, throaty moan. The sensation was heady. Addictive.

But it wasn’t enough. He tugged at the hairtie that held Victor’s silvery locks in place, watching in twisted appreciation as it snapped and allowed Victor’s hair to cascade down like a shimmering waterfall. If Victor was an angel, then Yuuri was undeniably his dark-haired demon.

“My Vitya.”

Victor’s lips were swollen and shiny with spit, red bloody flecks spattered over where Yuuri had bitten him. It was the most tantalising sight Yuuri had ever seen. “Yours.”

“I want you.” It wasn’t even a question. Yuuri’s body was surging with adrenaline and energy, his hair slicked back from sweat.

“Of course,” Victor murmured. Then they were kissing again, this time with more urgency than the last.

_He would look so pretty spread out wide -_

Yuuri pushed Victor onto the ground, satisfied when Victor did not resist. If anything, the silver-haired vampire looked genuinely happy and pliant. Worrying about the implications that later, Yuuri straddled Victor and rolled his hips.

Victor turned an interesting shade of pink, and Yuuri couldn’t help but smirk.

“Clothes. Off, now.”

A quiet chuckle escaped Victor. “As you wish, Princess.”

Yuuri found himself too far lost in desire to care about the endearment. He kissed Victor some more, open-mouthed and hungry. Then he trailed kisses down Victor’s neck, sucking dark bruises and biting into as much fair skin as he could see. He could feel the muscles beneath ripple in response, taut from Yuuri’s ministrations.

_Victor was his to hurt and worship._

When Yuuri tugged down Victor’s pants to nose at the silver curls, he was stopped by a breathy “wait.” As Yuuri looked up impatiently, Victor asked, “are you sure? I can…”

Yuuri chose to respond by wrapping his lips around Victor’s length.

Victor’s curse in Rus quickly turned into a breathy whine as Yuuri began to suck with vigour, allowing himself no time to get adjusted to the size and girth. Yuuri was inexperienced, but it couldn’t be helped – the dark magic which triggered his extraordinary boldness and desire to possess unfortunately did not grant him any powers in the art of seduction. But if anything, Victor looked far from dissatisfied. His sighs and drawn-out moans – coupled with the sound of Yuuri’s eager slurping – were filthy and obscene.

Victor was deliciously edible, and Yuuri enjoyed how each different technique he tried elicited a different response. Whether it was the press of a tongue or the sleight of a massaging hand, Victor was enthusiastic in allowing himself to _feel._ Yuuri found himself humming in approval when Victor reached out to tug at his dark hair, enjoying the slight sting that only seemed to spike his own desire.

Victor yelped when Yuuri allowed his teeth to graze at Victor’s length ever so slightly.

 “Yuuri,” Victor choked out. “I’m…”

Yuuri’s lashes fluttered as he sucked with increased vigour, saliva trailing down his chin. Victor came undone with Yuuri’s name still on his lips, thighs trembling from the weight of the orgasm. Yuuri swallowed Victor’s release with an audible gulp, relishing the unique flavour that belonged to the silver-haired vampire. He slipped his mouth off Victor’s softening length with a soft ‘pop’ and made a deliberate show of licking his lips, savouring the sight of Victor’s ears turning pink.

_How cute._

Then the last of the dark magic in Yuuri fizzled away, leaving Yuuri with a pounding heart, the awareness that he had just sucked the brains out of Victor Nikiforov, and a raging hard-on.

Victor smiled sunnily, admiring Yuuri’s handiwork of purplish marks and bruises all over his torso. “Wow, Yuuri.”

Yuuri sputtered unintelligibly. Victor had uttered it so casually, as if Yuuri hadn’t just tried to choke him, hurt him, and make him bleed just a few minutes ago.

“It seems the dark magic has run its course. How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Yuuri said, and he meant it. “My head’s clearer, and I don’t feel overstuffed with foreign magic anymore.” He squirmed, positioning his hands in a way which (he hoped) hid his arousal. A cold shower would help. “Victor, I…”

“Shh.” Victor placed a finger on Yuuri’s lips, an endearing motion to silence the younger man. “Let’s take care of you now, hm?”

Yuuri looked away. The murderous obsession was fading, only to be replaced with guilt and shame of losing control so easily. “But you’ve already done so much. I could have seriously hurt you – "

“Couldn’t you tell how much I liked it?”

“I – uh.” The image of Victor writhing in pleasure had Yuuri’s face flaming. Victor _did_ like it. Yuuri would have to be blind for not noticing.

Victor leaned in to give Yuuri a soft peck on the lips. “Come. A bedroom would be more comfortable, no?”

***

***

Sara looked uncharacteristically serious for once, a folder clutched tightly to her chest. “Phichit, you need to come and see this.”

“Hmm?” Phichit asked absent-mindedly, looking up from his spell book. He and Seung-Gil were on the couch, with Phichit’s feet casually slung past Seung-Gil’s to rest on a pillow.

“It’s the official report on the Albarra massacre. While the villagers were mangled and burned beyond recognition, those from the Vampire Extermination Unit have all been identified.”

Phichit shot up like an arrow. He thanked Sara and took the folder uncertainly, as if he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to know or not. Seung-Gil looked away – this was Phichit’s business, not his.

Catching the subtle movement, Phichit asked, “do you want to have a look?” Unable to help but be curious, Seung-Gil nodded. They shifted to be closer to each other, Phichit’s shoulder gently bumping against his.

At least a hundred deaths, the report said, if not more. The photographs attached were so brutal that even Seung-Gil curled his lip in distaste. He didn’t think he had ever seen such immense wreckage and death. Then came the victims’ names, attached with photographs of their respective corpses. Seung-Gil skimmed past them, feeling his heart thump strangely upon seeing the names of a Nishigori Yuuko and a Nishigori Takeshi. They looked so young – siblings? No. An early marriage or engagement, perhaps?

“Yuuko and Takeshi were engaged,” Phichit said, confirming Seung-Gil’s thoughts. His voice came out louder than Seung-Gil expected, the faux cheer in it almost revolting. “They kept it a secret for a long time. I remember being so happy for them. They wanted it to be a surprise for…”

Phichit trailed off, flipping through more pages. Then he shook his head, closing the folder with a sigh. “Oh, well. That’s that, I guess.”

“Were you looking for someone else?”

“ _Wha_ – how did you know?” Phichit looked scandalised.  

Seung-Gil shrugged. Phichit’s longing expression was a dead giveaway. “You don’t have to answer. Who your friends are don’t matter to me.”

“But you’re my friend too.”

 “I never recalled agreeing to that.”

“Aw.” Phichit sounded genuinely amused now, the cheery pretence now not just for show. “But who’s going to watch my back?”

“Plenty of people here will. Sara, Emil, Guang-Hong, Leo – even JJ, that arrogant piece of slime, will do his best to ensure that you are safe. He takes pride in being a vampire hunter, having hailed from a prestigious family of one.” If Seung-Gil didn’t know better, he would say that he almost sounded…jealous. His family wasn’t all that special, and Seung-Gil was just another common run-off-the-mill vampire hunter. Everyone else here was unique in some way, but even Seung-Gil’s magic wasn’t anything to be proud of.

“You’ll watch my back too, won’t you?” 

Seung-Gil shrugged. “If you want.”

“I’ll watch your back in return.”

“Don’t need it,” Seung-Gil grunted, although the idea of Phichit and him fighting together as a team sounded appealing – if only because Phichit was far more tolerable than the other vampire hunters in Kanata.

Phichit only laughed, but it rang hollow. “I’m sure we’ll all be fine.”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t we be?”

“I just…” Phichit frowned, his voice uncharacteristically serious. “Seung-Gil, I don’t want you to think that I’m being paranoid. Or crazy, or whatever.”

Seung-Gil raised his eyebrows, waiting for the tanned-skinned vampire hunter to continue. Phichit Chulanont was a lot of things, but crazy was not one of them.

“I have a feeling that the attack on Albarra wasn’t a one-off. Something big and dangerous is happening, and I don’t know what it is.” Phichit’s eyes locked with Seung-Gil’s. “We need to be prepared. A storm’s coming, and I think we might be next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor you watch out, Yuuri Katsuki's on the proooowl
> 
> We've had accidental handjobs, accidental blowjobs...what comes next? (I need to update these tags lmaooo) 
> 
> Late update is late because real life happened - I am so sorry! (╯°▽°)╯ ┻━┻ *table flip* 
> 
> So I broke up with my boyfriend of three years. It was painful but also liberating in a strange way. The relationship had been toxic (emotionally abusive, even) - there were so many signs, but the worst thing was that I endured it all these years because I thought it was normal. 
> 
> The funny thing was that I could never tell him that I wrote/supported fanfiction (especially for YOI) even though it is such a big part of my life because he was against the LGBT movement, haaa. But now I can talk about it openly and freely with my friends because I no longer have any fucks to give. And I'm trying to reclaim my freedom and myself back, one step at a time. It's hard, but I'm getting there. 
> 
> //sorry for rant, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!


	16. Confront

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minami struggles, while Yuuri sees a chance and takes it. 
> 
> Victor is forced to make a decision, and seeks the counsel of an old friend.

When Minami next came to, his body was wracked with pain so excruciating that he could barely move.

“Mother…father…” his voice cracked, the dryness stinging his throat. “Please, I’m sorry, don’t…”

“What’s wrong with him? The dark magic should be completely gone from his system by now.” The voice from above him was deep and familiar, coated in frustration and anger that barely concealed the speaker’s worry.

The second voice was softer; calmer. “It is, but possession by dark magic comes with its emotional aftereffects.”

There was a grunt and the sound of rustling sheets. “Figures.” 

“He’ll fight it off. You’ve sparred with him, _Yura_. Of all people, you should know just how strong he is.”

Fierce pride tinged the first speaker’s response. “I know that!”

It took Minami far too much effort to open his eyes. He blinked rapidly as the world blurred and focused, eyes adjusting to the pale, orange glow coming from the fireplace. Yuri and Otabek were hunched over him, their faces equally smeared with soot and dirt. Otabek’s leather jacket was missing several buckles, and Yuri’s usually-tame blond hair was matted with dried blood.

They looked awful.

“You’re awake,” Otabek said.

Minami groaned when he tried to shift into a more comfortable position. “I feel like I’ve been hit with a sledgehammer.”

Yuri muttered an angry “no shit” under his breath as Otabek asked, “do you remember what happened?”

Minami froze as his memories unravelled, the play-by-play almost making him choke. The market at Rus. Georgi. Having his body manhandled like a puppet, his mouth forced to spit phrases and words that were not his own. Feeling the agonising pain eat away at his body as he was forced to attack – again and again – people who he never wanted to hurt. Re-experiencing painful memories that looped in his mind on repeat. Crashing. Burning. Feeling like he was dying. Resigning himself to a fate worse than death.

Being saved by a light so warm and gentle. _Yuuri._ Yuuri, who he admired and yet had threatened to kill.

Minami was unaware of how rapid and shallow his breathing had become until Yuri’s fingers were snapping in front of his face. “Oi, breathe. Come on. On my count – one, two, three, four.” Trembling, Minami forced himself to suck in a ragged breath and allowed oxygen to fill his lungs before exhaling slowly.

Once Minami steadied his breathing, Otabek helped him sit up and held a glass of water to his lips.

The young hunter shook his head, refusing to look at Otabek in the eye. “I can do it myself.” He snatched the glass from the dark-haired vampire, biting back at a curse as his muscles refused to cooperate. Not even Otabek’s fast reflexes could stop the glass from falling and shattering, spilling its contents all over the floor. Minami jolted at the sound, a surge of fear coursing through him. When had he become so prone to screwing everything up?

Otabek was already moving to clean the mess as Yuri rounded on him.

“Leave me alone,” Minami bit out.

“ _Yura_ , maybe we should – "

“No.” Yuri was climbing onto the bed like an agile leopard, moving nimbly so that he was effectively on top of Minami without hurting him. His fingers forced Minami’s face upwards, ignoring the way the small teen squirmed at the sudden closeness. “We’re not doing him any favours by letting him run away from this.”

“Yurio,” Minami began, cold panic settling into his stomach, “please – "

 “Georgi did this to you,” Yuri stated flatly, not balking at the nickname for once.

“Y-yeah.”

“So if you’re blaming yourself for what happened, then you’re even stupider than I thought.” Yuri’s glare was ferocious, burning into Minami’s eyes like twin jades.

Minami wanted to believe him. He really wanted to. “But I gave into the dark magic in the first place. If I had just avoided Georgi, or fought harder…”

“You didn’t know how dangerous Georgi was, and there wasn’t much you could have done to avoid dark magic like that,” Otabek said, interjecting before Yuri could interrupt. He reached out to brush strands of red hair away from Minami’s eyes, lips quirking into a soft smile. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Minami found himself leaning into Otabek’s touch without realising it. “I…I hurt you two.”

“ _Yura_ and I have survived worse. You’re the one who needs to heal up first.”

The teen looked down on his bandaged-swathed chest and groaned. “How bad is it?” 

Yuri snorted. “Bad.”

“Your ribs are broken and you lost a lot of blood,” Otabek explained gently as Minami paled. He had once suffered a broken leg after a training session went wrong, but nothing beyond that. “There were also lacerations and fractures throughout your body. We tried casting several healing spells, but there was only so much we could do. Your body will have to do the rest of the recovering by itself.”

The old Minami would have shrieked in terror, but now he just felt numb. “How long?”

“Three weeks, at least,” Yuri said, shoving three fingers in front of Minami’s eyes as if the young hunter was a child who did not know how to count. “That’s if you’re lucky. With injuries so bad, you’ll probably need longer.” 

“Three weeks?!”

“Don’t complain. Be glad it wasn’t more.”

Three weeks – plenty could be done in three weeks, and it was time Minami didn’t have to waste. With a burst of strength, the teen swung his foot outward (at least his left leg still worked) and tried to limp out of the bed.

Yuri emitted a startled yowl, shoving Minami back down onto the bed with not-so-gentle arms. “Oi, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“I need to talk to Yuuri. Kanata will be attacked in two days, and I’m going to do something about it.”

“Minami,” Otabek began, his tone sharpening in a way that held no room for argument.

Minami put on his most intimidating glare, the kind he usually reserved for people who were insulting Yuuri. “Georgi told me he would make Kanata burn just like Albarra did. I can’t let that happen. Like I said, leave me alone. I’m fine.”

“YOU ALMOST DIED BACK THERE, YOU LITTLE SHIT!” Yuri roared, grabbing Minami’s shoulders to shake them. “Stop being so selfish and listen up for once – we almost lost you, and we would have had no choice but to kill you if not for that piggy’s help. Even when he removed the dark magic from you, it took HOURS of spell-casting just to stabilise your condition! Otabek was almost crying, you ungrateful moron, when he saw how close you were to death!”

Wait, really? Minami glanced at Otabek guiltily, jumping when he saw fire blaze in those usually calm onyx eyes.

Yuri was yelling, cheeks flushed with anger. “I don’t know what’s your deal – you seem to have some sort of fascination with suicidal kinds of missions that do you more harm than good, and it’s pissing me off. It was only just a few nights ago when you tried to blow yourself up, don’t think I’ve forgotten. And now you want to continue fighting after just being on the brink of death? You care so little about yourself, and that lack of self-preservation’s a fucking insult to those who save your sorry ass over and over again!” The blond vampire paused to let those words sink in, but he was far from done. “You think you can fix everything? Tough luck then, because you can’t! What the hell were you thinking, you dumb brat? Do you not know your limits?”

Yuuri’s voice from earlier reverberated in a corner of his mind. _“You have a home. It just depends on whether you want to accept it.”_

Ah. Minami wiped his eyes, already beginning to sob. So that’s how it felt like to have people who genuinely cared. Despite being yelled at by a pretty vampire who had a never-ending supply of insults, Minami had never felt more loved in his life.

“Damn it,” Yuri muttered, holding his hands out with a scowl. “Come here.” Minami numbly crawled into the spaces between those hands, allowing himself to be trapped in a Yuri-shaped hug. The blond vampire’s grip tightened when Minami cried in earnest, the small ‘tsk’ more exasperated than angry.

A third hand reached to thread through Minami’s hair. Otabek’s presence was solid and comforting, the soothing companion to Yuri’s thunderous viciousness. “There’s nothing you need to prove to us, because you’ve already shown us just how strong you can be. Falling prey to dark magic and losing control to it doesn’t mean you’re weak or useless – it’s a regret, just like one of those many regrets you’ll have to encounter in your life. Don’t let it stop you from being kind to yourself.”

“What good would it be if you went and got yourself killed for real this time?” Yuri asked, his voice still loud but no longer reprimanding. “Piggy would cry, and Otabek would never be able to decide what flowers to put on your grave.”

Minami couldn’t help but give a watery chuckle, already knowing that Otabek was rolling his eyes.

The sound of gentle rapping sounded. Minami hastily wiped his eyes – could it possibly be Yuuri? God, the young hunter hoped that their little outburst hadn’t been heard. “Come in.”

Victor poked his head through the door, a polite smile on his face upon seeing that Minami was awake. The silver-haired vampire was in an elaborate embroidered coat, a neatly-pressed cravat with trimmed lace peeking out from under it. Multiple rings were perched on his fingers, their glowing brilliance a testament to the power that Victor held. The only sign of distress that Victor showed was the fatigue in his blue eyes, which Minami didn’t dare question. He bowed (it was more of a head-dip than a bow for fear of hurting his ribs even more), apologising for all the trouble that he caused. Victor only waved it off, claiming that there had been no lasting damage. He asked Minami several questions on how he was feeling, laughing airily when the young hunter explained how he was to be confined in order to heal for the next few weeks. Yuri interjected to claim that Minami had been ‘a shitty patient’ so far, which seemed to amuse Victor further.

“How is Yuuri?” Minami asked, twiddling his fingers nervously. “He saved me, but I haven’t seen him since.”

“Yuuri is resting.” Was it Minami’s imagination, or was Victor’s tone more steely than usual? “He’s doing fine, and I expect that he will come and visit you soon.”

Yuri and Otabek traded wary glances.

Then Victor was smiling again, although it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “The reason I’ve come was to ask everyone’s thoughts on the anticipated attack on Kanata happening in two days.”

Yuri was the first to speak, still holding onto Minami as he did. Minami should have felt uncomfortable at their close proximity, but for some reason he allowed himself to cling onto the blond vampire as if his life depended on it. “If Kanata falls, there’s no guarantee that Georgi would stop. He’ll raze human city after human city, and the vampire hunters will eventually threaten us with war. Something needs to be done. If we prevent Kanata’s destruction now, it’ll show the hunters that it’s Georgi who’s the enemy – not us.”

“I agree,” Otabek said. “It would also be an excellent opportunity to see whether there are any other vampires who Georgi is allied with. And, perhaps…”

Victor inclined his head, urging Otabek to continue.

“And perhaps it might be a useful stepping stone. For an alliance between the vampires and the hunters, I mean.”

“Beka.” Yuri sounded scandalised. “Do you even realise what you’re saying? That’s never going to happen. We’ve killed far too many of their kind, and their kind of ours.”

“Not if it’s dark magic as a threat we’re talking about. Our interests are united. Don’t you see?” Otabek asked, gesturing to Minami who merely squeaked and buried his face into Yuri’s chest. Yuri scowled, one hand furiously rubbing the young hunter’s back as a comforting gesture. “Dark magic may have ruined many lives, but it also brought us together. If the vampires and hunters cooperate, then surely there’s a chance of building long-lasting peace. The enemy’s enemy is our friend – I believe that’s how the saying goes.”

“There’s too much bad blood. Have you forgotten what happened in the last war when the Princess was – "

“We all remember that far too well, _Yura_ ,” Otabek interrupted sharply, watching Victor for any signs of anger.

Thankfully, Victor merely looked intrigued at Otabek’s suggestion. “It isn’t like Georgi to start an all-out war just because of some personal conflicts he and I have had in the past. I wonder what his motives could possibly be. He’s a simple person who acts more on emotion than rationality, so I can’t discount the idea that there may be someone influencing him – a mastermind of some sorts, perhaps.”

Yuri looked thoughtful. “Anya uses dark magic too, and she _is_ his bonded.”

“She wouldn’t gain anything from a war,” Victor said simply. “Hmm. At any rate, we’ll do this one step at a time – starting with engaging Georgi and his vampires at Kanata in two days. Our aim will be to protect the town from its destruction, engage with the hunters there, and see if we can learn anything from our enemies.”  

Minami had been silent throughout the conversation, but now he couldn’t help but pipe up to be sure he hadn’t misheard. “Are you saying that…you will fight to protect Kanata? A human town, one with hunters in it?”

“I would, if only it would stop you from doing anything stupid,” Yuri said. 

Otabek nodded, lacing his fingers with one of Yuri’s free hands. “I would.”

“And I suppose I would have to.” Victor stood up with a sigh, his coat fanning out like a cape. “This means I have some visits to make. Otabek, Yurio – if you would watch over Yuuri for me while I am away? I should be back tomorrow.”

“Whatever.”

“Of course, Lord Nikiforov.”

As soon as Victor shut the door, Otabek and Yuri looked at each other with varying degrees of alarm and astonishment on their faces. “Beka,” Yuri began, his voice quivering with barely contained excitement, “tell me I’m not dreaming. Did all of that just happen?”

“It did.” Even Otabek sounded stunned.

If Minami had the strength to bounce in exhilaration, he would. Instead, he said, “you two sound surprised.”

“Are you kidding me? This is a fucking _miracle_.” Yuri gazed out of the window, focusing on the snow-capped mountains in the distance. “Victor once held a lot of power. And I’m talking about _real_ political power, not just the showy ice stuff he has. You know this much, right?” At Minami’s hesitant nod, Yuri continued, “when he lost the one person he loved, Victor – wasn’t really all there. He built this huge mansion, locked himself in it, and ran from his responsibilities. It didn’t matter whether it was about killing humans or saving vampires – Victor wanted no part in anything at all. This was a shitty decision, because the years after that war were – in one word – bad. Our society was in tatters. There was a lot of infighting. Clans struggled to survive. No matter how much I tried persuading Victor to do something, he never did. It was ridiculous. He had all that power, and yet he acted like he never wanted it in the first place.”

“Which is to say that this is the first time in several hundreds of years that Lord Nikiforov has decided to take action,” Otabek said, dark eyes gleaming. “Something truly extraordinary must have spurred him to do so.”

Yuri smirked. “I bet it has something to do with that pig. Perhaps he’s not so much of a weakling after all.”

 

*** 

**A few hours earlier**

 

Yuuri couldn't keep up.

His eyelids fluttered awake to Victor, who seemed intent on wiping any remaining soot off Yuuri’s face with a damp washcloth. The evening sun that filtered through the curtains told Yuuri that he had dozed off for an hour or two at most. Strange – he certainly didn’t remember falling asleep.

As if sensing Yuuri’s thoughts, Victor said, “your body is changing and adapting, Yuuri. Frequent rest is a must. And after all that you have done today…I would be surprised if you had the strength to carry on.”

The strength to carry on – oh. Ohhh. Yuuri allowed his head to loll to one side, face heating up. They hadn’t done anything…or had they? A quick glance down confirmed that Victor had changed him into a comfortable set of pyjamas – silken ones that were soft and snug to touch. Victor was also dressed in something similar, sleeves rolled up to the elbow. His silver hair was dyed red by the sunset, the sharp angles of his face softened by nightfall’s shadows. Even when Victor was in pyjamas, Yuuri couldn’t help but admire how handsome the silver-haired vampire was.

Nothing else had happened, then. Yuuri didn’t know whether to feel relieved or disappointed.

But there were more important things to discuss, because now Victor _knew._

Victor seemed to sense the change in Yuuri’s mood, for he shifted and moved away – as if aware that Yuuri had something significant to say, and would not want to be touched in the process. Nervous energy filled the room, the silence tense and painfully awkward. It was as if Yuuri and Victor were testing each other, seeing who would breach the subject first.

To look back on the footsteps of time; to talk about a history that seemed to be repeating itself –

\--- God, how Yuuri wished he could run. He was afraid. How could he not be? Yuuri didn’t know where to begin, and he suspected that Victor – for all the time he spent sweet-talking vampires and building up a name for himself – didn’t either.

So Yuuri could only begin with the truth. “You know, I was going to keep this from you for as long as I could.”

Victor set the washcloth down. “How long have you known?”

“Only after coming to Rus – I mean, only after I gave you my blood. The memories came to me as I slept. I didn’t know what they meant, at first. I woke up disoriented. Confused. But then I knew that it was too real to be just a dream.” Brown eyes softened at the thought of Hasetsu, a place he had long known even before he was reborn. “Then I dreamed some more and realised that the more I remembered, the more powerful my soul magic was. And the more soul magic I used, the more I remembered. It was like some sort of feedback loop.”

“And you would have kept this,” Victor said, his voice stony, “from me. Forever – until you died as a human – if you had it your way.”

“Victor – "

“Four hundred years. It has been _four hundred years._ Do you not know how I yearned for you every single day?”

“I – "

“You would selfishly deny the very thing I would continue searching for for an eternity, the very one thing I would give up anything for – just for your own whims and desires.” Victor’s words were sharp and hurtful, a force of anger that Yuuya would have recognised.

But Yuuri wasn’t Yuuya, and even this was going too far. He whirled on Victor, aghast at the accusation. “ _My_ whims and desires?”

“Yes,” the silver-haired vampire hissed, “ _your_ whims and desires. Even after four hundred years, you haven’t changed. You didn’t trust me back then – not in my feelings, not in what I wanted. And now, you still don’t trust me.”

 Yuuri felt his stomach lurch. “I wouldn’t have come to Rus if I didn’t trust you. I wouldn’t have offered you _my blood_ if I didn’t trust you! I wouldn’t…” _I wouldn’t have allowed you to touch me. I wouldn’t –_

“Then why?” Victor demanded. _Why didn’t you tell me?_

“I couldn’t.” _I didn’t have enough time to understand. I still don’t._

Victor pressed on, clearly unimpressed by Yuuri’s answer. “How much do you remember?”

At least that question was easy enough. “Not everything. I remember fragments. Bits and pieces. I remember spending time with you. I remember…ouch. Frankly speaking, my head’s…a little messed up at the moment.” Yuuri pressed two fingers to his temple, hissing at his blooming headache. “But more importantly, we need to focus on the present. Kanata is in danger, Victor.”

Victor burrowed his head to nuzzle into the crook of Yuuri’s neck, lapping and sucking at a patch just shy of his shoulders. “Haven't we done enough today? I missed you. You were always out of my reach, a jewel impossible to obtain,” he murmured, the words sending ghostly vibrations across Yuuri’s skin. 

Yuuri almost pulled away. The desperation in Victor’s voice was familiar but strange at the same time. It was almost as if those words were spoken not to Yuuri, but to...

“Victor, please. We need to talk about what to do next.” Time was of the essence, and every second they wasted meant that their enemies were gaining the upper hand. “What we’re facing up against is dangerous, and – "

“Georgi.”

Yuuri shivered as images of sharp teeth and eyes darkened with lust filled his mind, although there wasn’t a specific memory connected to it. “What?”

“He was one of your suitors. Dark magic user, most likely the one who controlled Minami. Do you remember him?”

“I – no.” _Not yet, at least._ Yuuri suppressed the urge to ask - Georgi would be a story for another day, a memory from another night.

“Hmm.” Victor made a non-committal sound, hands gliding under Yuuri’s pyjama top to splay across his chest. Two fingers deftly rolled a nipple, and Yuuri resisted the urge to arch into the touch and give in.

Focus, Yuuri, focus. “Victor. What are we going to do about Kanata?”

Some part of him already knew the answer, but seeing Victor shake his head still stung. Why was Victor saying no? The same thing that Yuuri suffered at Albarra was going to happen again. “You don’t understand, Victor. Innocent people are going to die.”

 “Yes, that is likely to happen.”

“So why are we not doing anything about it?” Yuuri cried, voice breathy from a mix of arousal and indignation. Victor just looked apathetically blank, save for the sliver of pity in the downward bow of his lips. “You saw what I did for Minami. I could do the same thing again. It would be hard, but not impossible.”

Victor moved quickly, hand moving away from Yuuri’s chest to crush his arm in a bruising grip. The change in his demeanour was instant – the warmth in those blue eyes was gone, replaced with a terrifying coldness that made Yuuri want to shut up and obey. “You will do no such thing.”

It would be easy to cower and beg for Victor's forgiveness, but Yuuri forced himself to stand his ground. “I can, and I won’t let you stop me.” If he lost this match to Victor, what hope did he have of helping anyone else?

“I already told you what could happen if you take in too much darkness.”

“There’s a way around it if done right. I will dispel the madness as I go while you, Yurio and Otabek seek out Georgi and destroy him,” Yuuri said, chewing his lip and trying to ignore how Victor’s hand was pressed against his bare skin. If there was one thing Yuuri learned, Victor was incredibly good at being a handsome distraction. “It’s not a bad idea. I can’t take in darkness from several people at one go, but if – if I could suck little by little in and spit it out at the same time, then it _is_ theoretically possible. You were the one who said it, right? That my soul magic responds to what I desired. If I try hard enough, I’m sure I can do it.”

The briefest moment of hesitation flashed across Victor’s face, but then his eyes narrowed. “No. Allowing you to dispel Minami’s darkness once was risky enough. He was important to you and so I allowed it, but I will not let you endanger your life like that again - much less on an all-out battlefield, where things go wrong so easily.”

Then Victor was forcefully pressing his lips against Yuuri's, caging the latter and pinning him to the bed. It wasn’t very pleasant – the kiss was cold and angry, a mess of tongue and stringy saliva that had Yuuri making a desperate, whining noise at the back of his throat. He was given no chance to respond as Victor pulled a lip between his teeth, sucking and biting in a way that was more pain than pleasure.

Victor kissed like he was bitter at the world, like he was afraid to let Yuuri go. Yuuri couldn’t push him away, even though his insides were screaming at how _wrong_ this felt.

“I do wonder, Yuuri,” the whisper was warm and heavy in Yuuri’s ear, “whether you remember just how exactly you died.”

Something about the casual way Victor phrased the distasteful question made Yuuri’s insides churn. He stilled, shaking his head.

“I thought so. I wonder if I should tell you, or allow you to remember for yourself.” Victor was laying a trail of warmth wherever his mouth moved to, fingers trailing over Yuuri’s chest and abdomen before they wandered lower. The silver-haired vampire’s touch was featherlight, voice smooth yet poisonous. “Maybe, just maybe – you will change your mind then.”

Yuuri slapped him.

The loud crack of it echoed throughout the room, a spark of fury that was testament to Yuuri’s strength.

…

…

“Stop that,” Yuuri said, chest heaving. “Stop speaking as if you’re speaking to the Princess you once knew.”

The silver-haired vampire drew back in surprise, the tautness evaporating from his posture. Slowly – ever so slowly – Victor said, “I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

 _Make him listen. Make yourself be heard._ “I am Yuuri Katsuki, first and foremost. In this lifetime, you met me as Yuuri. I came to you as Yuuri, and that is who you’re currently speaking to. This fight – the one that we’re looking at? It’s mine.” Yuuri’s determination flared and with it so did his soul power, humming and vibrating at his fingertips. “What I lived through in another life, how I lost everything there – that doesn’t matter.” As Victor cradled his cheek – still looking like he was in shock – Yuuri continued, “I’m not saying that we forget. I’m not saying that we bury the past and pretend that it never happened. That wouldn’t be fair on you, and what’s happening to the world now is linked too closely to history for us to ignore anyway. But I’m not going to let what happened in the past stop me from fighting today. I refuse to. Because that wouldn’t be fair on me, either, and it’s not what Yuuri Katsuki – " Yuuri jabbed a finger at his own chest – “wants.”

For a long moment, no one spoke - and Yuuri's burst of courage began to fade. Perhaps he had overdone it. 

Then Victor rose up in a fluid motion, slamming the wardrobe open with enough force to rip it off its hinges. He unbuttoned his pyjama top and removed his pants wordlessly, pulling out some garments to get dressed. Yuuri’s spot on the bed meant that he had an eyeful of Victor stripping and changing in front of him. But he dared not move, dared not even breathe.

Finally, Victor said, “if we’re doing this, we’ll need allies.”

Then he was gone. Yuuri whooped in triumph, collapsing back onto the fluffy pillows with a loud exhale. 

The aching hardness between his legs was another story, however. _Goddamn it, Victor. Being attracted to you is both a blessing and a curse._

 

***

 

Christophe Giacometti hummed softly, swirling the glass of wine that had been laced with blood in his hands. The taste was exquisite, fragrant in just the way he liked. The vineyards were spectacular in their harvest this year, and Christophe had been at the top to witness the fruitful profits roll in. Wine-making – for vampires, especially – was a serious business. He ensured that the blood used in the making of wine had only been taken from volunteers, and that no lives were harmed in doing so.

The knock on his door made him pause half-sip. A shy maid poked her head in, a small blush gracing her cheeks. “Lord Nikiforov is here to see you, sir.”

_Victor?_

He flashed her his most charming smile. “Send him in.”

It was impossible to not do a double-take as Victor stepped over the threshold. Chris had not seen Victor like this – with his hair neatly pulled back and facial muscles taut with seriousness – for a long time. The mounting years which would have been fatal to any human seemed to bear no mark on Victor, for he still looked very much the dangerous, powerful vampire that everyone feared.

Vampires had a good memory. No one could really forget Victor Nikiforov, the strongest vampire who once commanded all of his kind. Chris certainly couldn’t.

“Victor.” Christophe raised his glass in a mock toast. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” 

No Yuri, no Otabek. Whatever business Victor was here for, it was something Chris couldn’t take lightly. But what could it be? Very little interested Victor after Princess Yulia – who Chris knew Victor loved with all his heart – was killed in the last war. Chris had tried to help, but grief had taken Victor and cast him in a deep, dark place. Try as he might, there was nothing Chris could do to take that pain away.

Georgi had been thrilled, eagerly stepping up to take the reins that Victor released.

Chris certainly wasn’t. He and Georgi had never really seen eye-to-eye, not to mention that Georgi’s obsession with the Princess had been disturbing. Georgi was a loose cannon who only gradually came to calm down after he met Anya, who shared the same powers as he did. Anya herself was a force of nature, sneering red lips and vixen-like stature a stark contrast to the Princess’s innocent beauty. Chris remembered protesting. _Letting Georgi take control is dangerous, Victor –_ but Victor had only shrugged.

_“Let him do what he wants. I don’t care.”_

Was this all about to change? He stood up to pour Victor a glass of wine, one which Victor accepted with a polite nod. Victor was still saying nothing, but this wasn’t unusual. The words would come in time, and Chris could wait for an old friend.

“Chris,” Victor finally said, a genuine smile appearing on his face. “It has been forever.”

Chris felt relief rush through him. _That_ was the Victor he knew and loved. “You don’t visit enough, my friend.”

“I journey the world too much, it’s hard to stop by,” Victor said, draining his entire glass of wine in two mouthfuls.

Chris raised his eyebrows, pouring Victor another glass like the good host he was. “And I hear that you still terrorise the human world with your presence.”

“I don’t do it on purpose!” Victor exclaimed. “They see me and attack, so it’s all in the name of self-defence.”

“Does self-defence require you covering an entire city with ice?”

“…That was one time. How did you hear about it?”

“Any story you're involved in is always a scandal that spreads far and wide.”

Victor had the good grace to look sheepish.

Chris gave a dry chuckle. “You enjoy showing off. It’s not a bad thing.”

“So do you.”

“Touché,” Chris agreed with a smirk. The banter between them was familiar and comfortable, and Chris would be lying if he said he hadn’t missed it. “Now then, Victor – what can I do for you today? As much as I enjoy your company, I know you don’t just visit for leisure.”

Victor hummed. “Of course. Let’s get down to business.” He enthusiastically finished his second glass of wine, reaching for the bottle to pour himself a third.

At the rate Victor was drinking, he would be draining Chris’s entire stockpile of alcohol in an hour. “Give me the shorthand version of it. If I listened to every single melodramatic woe of yours, we’ll be here all night.”

No doubt Victor would do his best to evade the topic until there was no way of getting around it. Chris would just have to listen patiently and piece the fragments together; figure out what Victor was trying to get at. The things he did for a friend, indeed.

“Ah, well.” Victor laced his fingers together, the smile on his face far too cheery for someone who had downed two large glasses of wine under five minutes. “To sum it up, the Princess has been reincarnated as a human. Georgi is going to launch an attack on Kanata in two days. We’ll be fighting, and it’ll most likely be messy. You should come along!”

Chris almost dropped his wineglass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GORGEOUS ART OF THE scene of dark!Yuuri and Victor by  **[skitcat](https://skitcat.tumblr.com/post/158722356616/dddd-another-fanart-for-a-fanfic-glacier-by)** thank you for the beautiful artwork, it looks absolutely stunning (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) 
> 
> ♡＾▽＾♡ Hello, it is I, back from finishing one semester's worth of uni and having only one more semester to go before I graduate. It's crunch year soooo I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but I hope this makes up for it.
> 
> I'm sorry for the lack of surprise sex and surprise wedding tho pls don't kill me Yuuri and Victor just really needed to talk. And the chapter was meant to parallel Minami and Yuuri's experiences - the line between being stupidly reckless and pushing your boundaries in a (healthy??) manner is a fine one. Both learn to cope with people around them who care, although it's also aimed to show Victor's imperfections and how his obsession with the past can be hurtful. I hope Minami's backstory wasn't too much - I like the idea of him developing as an important character to stand by Yuuri's side.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: the fight begins, everyone meets everyone, Yuuri does cray cray soul magic voodoo, Seung-Gil is an ANGRY child, Phichit gets super excited for his best friend - and tries not to stare at Chris for too long. 
> 
> Thank you for everyone's support - as always, it means a lot. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are my fuel <3


	17. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And of course…” Chris held up one of Yuuri’s hands, planting a small kiss on it. He glanced up at Yuuri through hooded eyes, olive glinting luminously in the dark like a stray fox's did. “Welcome back, Your Highness.”

_Fellow residents and esteemed hunters of Kanata:_

_In three days, a great evil comes to strike you down. It is the same evil that permeated and destroyed Albarra, the very same evil that you will have to defend your city from. Such an evil is terrifying and disastrous, for it is a vampire’s dark magic that seeks to be your undoing. Many of you would not have fought against this magic before. Many of you may not have even heard of it._

_No estimate can be provided as to how many you will have to slay. No estimate can be given on how bloody this fight will be. But we implore that all of you be armed and remain on guard. Assume this to be a war of the worst kind, where you will have to defend yourselves with all the skill and knowledge you have. Prepare your hunters and have as many healers as you can on stand-by._

_You will not be fighting alone. As I write this, my companions and I gear up to come to your aid. You may wonder who we are, and how credible our information may be. To that, I only have one thing to say:_

_If you do not heed our warning, you will suffer from the same fate that Albarra did._

**_V._ **

***

***

“You’re nervous.”

Phichit jumped, surprised that Seung-Gil was able to sneak up behind without him noticing. His fingers faltered, the potion in his cauldron bubbling and gurgling in response. The apothecary was quiet, with everyone there absorbed in whatever they were making.

Well, mostly. Sara was humming, alternating between laughing at JJ and chopping fangorn roots with a sway of her hips. Michele stood at his respective cauldron not too far away, throwing JJ dirty looks.

“I guess I am,” Phichit said, lips curling into an apologetic smile. Seung-Gil edged closer, peering into the cauldron with poorly-concealed curiosity. “Oh, this? It’s a potion that increases concentration and maintains the mind's sanity. With what the letter said, I thought it would be a good idea. Most hunters have been focused on stocking up in the past few days…”

“Sanity?”

Phichit shrugged, peering at the stained, worn potions book to see if he was still following the recipe correctly. “I did some research on dark magic after Celestino circulated the letter throughout the city. Seems that a dark magic user can use it to control others and incite overwhelming fear and despair in their surroundings. I don’t think there’s any way to cure dark magic once you’re infected with it, but I thought…”

“You think there are ways to avoid coming under its influence in the first place?”

“I’m hoping it’ll increase our chances of avoiding possession by dark magic, yes. And if what the letter says is true…” Phichit’s voice softened. “Well, it makes sense. When the fire happened in Albarra, there were many things…”

The dim chatter around them ceased, and Phichit abruptly realised that everyone in the apothecary was hanging on to every word he said. He quickly rearranged his expression into something more easygoing. No use frightening everyone before the big fight, after all.

Sara made a thoughtful noise. “You know, Phichit, you never really told us about what happened at Albarra.”

“I confess that I’m a little curious,” Leo said, swishing around to look while Guang-Hong paused in mid-stir of his cauldron to nod shyly. “We didn’t want to ask because it wasn’t our place to, plus you had just gone through something awful…you know?”

JJ scoffed. “I bet you were scared. If it were me, I would have handled the situation in no time at all.”

“Shut up, JJ,” everyone except Phichit and Seung-Gil said in unison.

Phichit shrugged. JJ’s insult didn’t bother him in the slightest. “It was scary, I suppose. But because of that, I believe in the letter from our mysterious sender. It’s been three days since then – so the attack’s probably going to happen tonight.”

“It could be a hoax,” Sara supplied helpfully.

Guang-Hong shook his head. “I don’t think so. Did you see the letter? It was written on thick parchment and sealed with fragrant wax. That cursive script was also something else. If it’s a hoax, then it’s a very elaborate one.” Then his face lit up with a teasing grin. “Also, if everyone’s here, doesn’t it mean that you’re all taking this warning seriously?”

Laughter and chuckles came in response, with everyone resuming their tasks. JJ rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything else. Phichit shot Guang-Hong a grateful look, one that he received an understanding smile in return. Phichit liked Guang-Hong – he was good-natured and gentle, but there was no doubt that the small vampire hunter possessed strength as deadly as anyone else.

For the past few days, Celestino had done everything he could to ensure that the city was as well-defended as possible. This meant evacuating as many residents as they could to Kanata’s underground tunnels to ensure that casualties were kept to a minimum, and ensuring that all hunters had the necessary equipment to fight. Sparring and magic practices were intensified, although not to the point where they would wear themselves out. When there was nothing else to do, everyone gathered in the apothecary to stock up on as many potions as they could. Phichit was certain he had enough, but having more certainly wouldn’t hurt.

Seung-Gil was right, though. He was being twitchy. Had it not been pointed out, Phichit didn’t think he’d have realised.

Phichit allowed his gaze to roam at his fellow hunters in the apothecary. Sara and JJ were flicking stray bits of ingredients at each other. Michele looked like he was ready to upend his entire cauldron. Leo’s cheeks bulged as he chewed a protein bar, making some off-hand comment that Guang-Hong was responding to. And Seung-Gil was…well, still standing next to him.

As Guang-Hong said, the fact that they were all cooped up in this smelly, cramped apothecary to brew extra supplies for themselves meant that they weren’t dismissive of the letter’s warning. But at the same time, none of them seemed to be as tense as Phichit was. And how could he blame them? They had not witnessed the terror that the vampires had unleashed in Albarra. They had not seen the death of their friends before their very eyes. Fear, Phichit knew, was something you recognised through experience.

Had Seung-Gil experienced the same fear before, then, to know what Phichit was feeling?

Satisfied that the potion was complete, Phichit reached into the drawers for some empty vials and corks. He filled each vial carefully, making sure not a single drop was spilled. Seung-Gil remained an ever-constant presence as he worked, hovering but staying far enough to not get in Phichit’s way. When the last vial was sealed and placed in Phichit’s rucksack, Seung-Gil merely said, “we should get ready.”

“Yeah.”

The next few hours passed in torturously slow silence. Phichit picked at his food as the others ate their dinner with gusto, finding that he had little appetite at the notion of the big evening that awaited.

Celestino padded over, heavy hunting boots thudding against the floor. “The sun’s setting. I expect everyone to be on your guard no matter where you’re stationed at, am I clear?”

The chorus of “yes sir”s and the occasional “okay, Ciao-ciao!” echoed in response.

“Where are you stationed at, Phichit?” Sara asked, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. Leather straps criss-crossed her torso – Phichit didn’t know what magic she specialised in, but Michele had boasted about how good she was with a bow and arrow. While normal arrows were not enough to kill a vampire, arrows that were tinged with magic certainly would.

That meant Sara was probably stationed at one of the watch towers, further away from immediate danger. Phichit was slightly relieved at that. “I’m by the river.”

“The river? Why…?” Then realisation dawned on her. “Oh, I think you’ve mentioned this before. Water magic is your specialty, yes?”

“Yep,” Phichit said, smiling ruefully. He double-checked that his favourite dagger and potions were by his waist, waved goodbye to Sara, and exited the building to make his way to the river. The entire headquarters and its surroundings were awash in a flurry of activity, the sounds of jangling armour and weapons unmistakeably loud. 

Normally water brought Phichit peace, but the river tonight unnerved him for some reason. Perhaps it was the memory of him fleeing Albarra as it burned, helpless in the face of flames even when water was his purpose. Being outnumbered and pursued meant that escaping had been Phichit’s first priority. 

It wasn’t his fault. Phichit knew that.

But still.

The sound of rustling bushes made Phichit jump, but he relaxed when he saw that it was just Seung-Gil. This was the second time he had been sneaked up on today, and Phichit was beginning to feel a little cheated. It wasn’t fair that Seung-Gil had the ability to slink around so quietly.

“What are you doing here?” Phichit asked.

“I’m stationed here,” Seung-Gil said, “with you.”

“With me? That can’t be right. Didn’t Celestino put you by the stables with Michele?”

“Michele has Sara looking out for him.”

Phichit blinked, digesting this new piece of information. Then a slow grin split his face. “Seung-Gil…did you disobey instructions because you were worried about me?”

Seung-Gil’s stare was as blank as ever, but Phichit was observant enough to see him shift uncomfortably. “No. I’m just here because I think I would work better with you in a fight.”

Despite the denial, warmth filled Phichit’s heart. “If you really wanted to work with me so badly, you should have told Celestino a little earlier. Or…” he pointed a finger at Seung-Gil. “…You could have just asked me. Think about all the cool things we could have planned!”

“I normally fight solo, so telling you beforehand wouldn’t have made a difference.” At this, Seung-Gil crossed his arms. If Phichit didn’t know better, Seung-Gil was almost…defensive?

 “Well,” Phichit said, “ _I_ am here because water magic is my specialty. What’s yours?”

Seung-Gil turned away, muttering under his breath.

“Sorry, what was that?”

“I said, I don’t have a magic specialty.” Seung-Gil was scowling, the irritation on his face now twice as apparent. “I never could pick up elemental magic like others no matter how hard I tried, so I made up for this…deficiency…by improving my spell work and knowledge on healing. I can’t manipulate fire or channel lightning from the sky, but I can defend myself and make sure I don’t die on the job. Does that answer satisfy you? Does knowing that I’m a second-rate hunter make you feel good?”

Phichit blinked. This was the most he had ever heard Seung-Gil speak. It was also the first time he’d admitted something like vulnerability to Phichit’s face.

Seung-Gil kicked several pebbles into the water, bristling. Now he was visibly uncomfortable, clearly expecting insults or dismay from Phichit in response.

“You know, Seung-Gil…you remind me a lot of someone I know.”

Seung-Gil’s dark eyes snapped to him. “What does that mean? Are you making fun of me?”

“No, of course not!” Phichit held up his hands placatingly, hoping to soothe the agitated man. “It’s just…I had a friend who was in a similar position as you were. He couldn’t specialise in any elemental magic, so he focused on improving his spell work and general physical abilities.” Was he being a bit too wistful here? “He really beat himself up about it, you know. He’d get frustrated, but he never stopped trying. You two are similar like that, I guess.”

The hostility in Seung-Gil faded, and while he looked apathetic Phichit knew he was listening intently.

“Sometimes people laughed at him. They called him a useless vampire hunter who failed in his missions. But me? I called him my best friend. There was so much good in himself that he couldn’t see, and it pained me to see him struggle. I was proud of him though, and many of us were.”

“…This friend of yours,” Seung-Gil spoke slowly. “Is he…?”

And upon those words, the vampires leaped from the trees with their fangs bared.

***

***

“Looks like the show’s starting,” Victor said with faux cheer, gazing into the distance. “I wonder if Kanata took my letter seriously? I made sure it was anonymous!”

Next to Victor, a rapid-fire introduction was taking place.

“Hello,” Christophe said, grabbing Yuuri’s hands and shaking them vigorously. Said vampire was dressed in shiny, skin-tight hunting gear which he claimed was good for mobility purposes, along with a bulky overcoat that seemed to do the exact opposite. “I’m Christophe Giacometti.”

“Y-Yuuri! Yuuri Katsuki.” Yuuri eyed their surroundings nervously. “By the way, why are we all up on a tree?”

“It’s easier to make decisions as a group up here. Don’t worry, I’ve sent my scouts together with Yuri and Otabek to survey the situation.” Then Chris was within Yuuri’s personal space, surveying him critically. “Hmm. If you don’t mind me saying, Victor told me everything. I must say that I was very surprised with what I've heard.”

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Yuuri couldn’t help but smile. Even if he didn’t know what to make of Chris yet, the vampire’s presence was reassuring. They needed allies, and having Chris on their side was more than what Yuuri could have hoped for. “Thank you for helping us out on such short notice, Christophe.”

Chris laughed boisterously. “Nonsense! I’m always at the service of those who I consider my allies. And please, call me Chris. We will have a chat about everything after this fight is over, yes? Come visit my estate, and we can have dinner together.”

“I-I’d be more than happy to.”

“And of course…” Chris held up one of Yuuri’s hands, planting a small kiss on it. He glanced up at Yuuri through hooded eyes, olive glinting luminously in the dark like a stray fox's did. “Welcome back, Your Highness.”

Yuuri, to his credit, only dipped his head in acknowledgment at the title. If his hands trembled, then Chris was kind enough not to comment on it.

The rustling of leaves alerted them to Yuri and Otabek’s reappearance.

“The vampires on the ground aren’t influenced by dark magic yet. So far it seems that Kanata’s holding up well,” Otabek reported.

Which meant Georgi hadn’t made his move, Yuuri thought. He could feel his soul magic thrum in nervous anticipation. Whenever the darkness came, Yuuri hoped he would be ready.

As if able to tell what Yuuri was thinking, Victor cast him a dispassionate glance and quickly looked away.

Yuuri sighed, folding his arms in frustration. The past few days had been awkward and painful, with he and Victor dancing around each other with polite phrases and indifferent smiles. The threat of tonight’s battle had also loomed dangerously over them, which meant that preparations were more urgent than ever. Yuri and Otabek were either taking care of Minami or out patrolling, scouting, and gathering information. Victor had also spent most of his hours outside the mansion, although no one was sure what he was doing.

That left Yuuri with time to himself – or whatever time he had left, anyway, before he had to face down an entire herd of vampires infested with dark magic.

Yuuri knew he had to be stronger, but he had no idea how.  Soul magic was sporadic, unpredictable, and as draining as it was empowering. Tapping into Yuuya’s old memories had triggered the sudden surge in power, but…

_“I do wonder, Yuuri, whether you remember just how exactly you died.”_

Chris had introduced himself to Yuuri with a kind of familiarity that suggested he and Yuuya had been well-acquainted. Did that mean Chris knew everything about his history with Victor? Did Chris know how his past self died?

Dared he ask? The itch to know festered in Yuuri’s head, but some part of him knew it wasn’t the right time.

Not now. Not yet.

“Oi, pig.” Yuri was waving a hand in front of Yuuri’s face, except he was doing it so aggressively that Yuuri feared for a second that the younger vampire’s hand would detach and fly off. “What are you spacing out for?”

“Sorry,” Yuuri muttered, snapping back to the scene in front of him. While he could hear the sounds of screaming and fighting, the battle was not spiralling out of control. Kanata was holding its own, pushing the vampires back away from fields and human settlements.

Get a grip, Yuuri. Human settlements with dedicated vampire hunting units were strong. And if they took precautions after receiving Victor’s letter, there was no way they would go down so easily.

It was a few minutes before Yuuri realised that Yuri was fidgeting, looking visibly uncomfortable. Yuuri was going to ask whether he was alright, until he caught sight of the bemused look on Otabek’s face. 

Yuri cleared his throat. “Look, about that brat - ”

“Minami,” Otabek clarified helpfully.

Yuri looked like he was about to choke on his next words. “...Thanks for, you know.”

“You know?” Yuuri feigned cluelessness, now understanding the reason for Otabek’s amusement.

“You – you know what I mean!” Yuri exploded, face turning an ugly shade of scarlet. “Thanks for saving him, I guess. He, uh, was in a really bad situation. You didn’t have to save him, but you did. So THANKS FOR THAT! THAT’S ALL I WANTED TO SAY!”

Chris sniggered from one side, looking less like the dignified high-ranked vampire who just kissed Yuuri on the hand a moment ago. Yuuri, feeling emboldened, gave Yuri’s blond hair a ruffle – not feeling the least bit worried when all he received was a threatening snarl in return. At the end of the day, the young blond vampire just wasn’t very good at showing how much he cared. With Minami, hopefully that would change.

The only one who remained deathly silent was Victor, who still refused to look at Yuuri in the eye.

Then Yuri’s eyes turned glassy, his body abruptly doubling over in pain.

“Yura? Yura!” Otabek moved fast, propping Yuri up into a sitting position before the blond vampire fell off the tree. “He’s having a vision.” Everyone watched with bated breath as Yuri’s vacant eyes stared unblinkingly at nothing. Even Victor tensed up, although he didn’t say anything.

Just as quickly as it happened, Yuri recovered quickly with a wild shake of his head. He stood up, feet wobbly. “They’re here.”

No one needed to ask who _they_ were. Chris wore the dark smile of one eager for blood to be shed. “When? How many?”

“At least...a hundred, maybe more,” Yuri gasped out, eyes bloodshot. “Georgi’s vampires. They’re all under the control of dark magic.”

“Is Anya with him?”

“No, I don’t think so. But they’re going to do what they did to Albarra – they’re planning on burning the place down. All of it.” Yuri groaned, flopping himself against Otabek. “God, what a mess.”

A hundred –

“We’ll have to take them down no matter what,” Yuuri said firmly, even if the sheer numbers frightened him. He could sense dark magic in the air – unpleasant, acrid, but not unfamiliar. “Victor - ”

“INCOMING!” Yuri yelled. Yuuri saw in an instant what the blond vampire meant – a massive, pulsating fireball three times their size was hurtling towards them. Everyone moved at once – Otabek grabbed Yuri and leaped, Chris executed a backflip into the air with a loud whistle (as if he were watching an exhibit at the zoo instead of evading a deathly attack, Yuuri thought numbly), while Victor scooped Yuuri up in his arms and jumped. The silver-haired vampire was already muttering under his breath, ice magic swirling out of his fingertips. Walls of ice emerged from the ground, encasing the flames like a sarcophagus.

As they landed, Yuuri rapidly detached himself from Victor’s arms. He took off running, ignoring Victor’s call of his name from behind. If Yuuri could find Georgi and stop his dark magic, then he could stop the entire horde of vampires at once.

But it was like having a flashback before his eyes. The sizzling flames, the crazed laughter of vampires driven to insanity by dark magic, the screams of those who were dying – it was too familiar, too close to the Yuuri a few days ago who lacked the strength to protect anyone.

Yuuko and Nishigori had died in a place like this.

Yuuri found himself slowing down, eyes wide at the carnage in front of him. What was so different tonight from the destruction he had witnessed? What made him think he could stop this by himself?

_No._ Yuuri fell to his knees, panting and coughing. His soul magic wavered, surrendering itself to the all-encompassing fear. 

“Yuuri?”

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri looked up, startled at the two voices he heard. Victor was kneeling by him with a pale hand on Yuuri’s forehead, but in front of Yuuri stood a familiar face – one Yuuri thought he would never see again.

“Oh wow, Yuuri, it’s really you!” Phichit was grinning brightly from ear-to-ear, looking mussed but unhurt. Yuuri could only stare at Phichit’s windswept hair, the smudges on his tanned skin, and the scary fact that Phichit was clutching his favourite dagger -- now stained with vampiric blood -- to his chest in an almost reverent gesture. He didn't think he'd ever seen Phichit this worn in battle before. “And…” Phichit’s jaw dropped. “I’m not imagining this, right? What’s Victor Nikiforov doing here?”

Yuuri was caught between staring at Phichit and Victor, both who looked unsure of what to say next. Nevertheless, Yuuri knew Phichit was eyeing his close proximity to Victor; was observing the protective – if not possessive – way that Victor seemed to cradle Yuuri’s head close to his chest.

Before Yuuri could respond, Chris was descending from the skies to join them. “Victor, Yuuri. Are you two alright?”

Phichit whirled around, his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. “And is that Christophe Giacometti?”

Chris looked surprised at being recognised, but quickly recovered. Even in the heat of battle, Chris flashed a smile that could only be described as charming. “An absolute delight to meet you - ”

“Phichit Chulanont. I’m a friend of Yuuri’s. We lived in Albarra together.”

They shook hands as Yuuri stared in bewilderment, his fears forgotten. Victor remained silent, grip on Yuuri tightening. Yuuri gave an exasperated sigh, disentangling himself from Victor’s grasp with thankfully little resistance.

As much as Yuuri wanted nothing more than to talk, he knew he couldn’t afford to be distracted. Phichit sensed the shift in Yuuri’s mood and smiled softly, sheathing his dagger before pulling Yuuri into a hug. Up this close, Yuuri could smell the scent of herbs that Phichit always used in his potions.

“Phichit, I can’t _believe -_ when did you get here?”

“Right after I escaped from Albarra,” Phichit said, giving Yuuri a quick onceover. “You’re not hurt, are you?”

Yuuri gaped. “Are you kidding? I should be the one asking you that. Look at you, stabbing vampires with nothing but that dagger!”

“But it looks cool, right?” Phichit asked, flashing the dagger again to wave it in front of Yuuri’s face. “I had it enchanted and all. Water magic’s good, but vampires don’t drown easily.”

“…Phichit, I’m serious.”

Phichit waved Yuuri’s concerns away, sending a cloud of soot into the air. “I’m fine, I’m fine – it’s a really long story, but I think the important question now is this: do you have any information as to what’s happening here?” While the question was directed at Yuuri, he cast a meaningful glance at Chris and Victor.

“…I am the writer of the letter you received three days ago,” Victor finally said.

“I see.” Phichit said, meeting the silver-haired vampire’s gaze steadily without once flinching in fear. “That explains a lot. Dark magic, right? We did our best to prepare for it.”

How on earth was Phichit remaining so calm? Yuuri had no idea. “I’m sorry, Phichit, this must be a lot to take in…”

“Hey, Yuuri.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m so happy to see you.” Phichit’s voice gave that slight wobble that Yuuri knew only surfaced when Phichit was holding back tears. “Tell me everything when this is over, alright?”

“Y-yeah.” Yuuri leaned back into the hug longer than necessary, relishing in the knowledge that Phichit – _Phichit, who had been by Yuuri’s side all these years –_ was alive. “Sure, we’ll do that.”

“And Yuuri,” Phichit called, running back to another vampire hunter with floppy jet-black hair and a murderous expression, “please don’t die before giving me all the dirty details between you and Victor!”

Yuuri could only wail in mortification. Some things never really changed. _“Phichit!”_

“I like him,” Chris announced, decapitating two vampires that hurtled towards them with terrifying precision.

The laughter that bubbled in Yuuri’s throat was choked with the onslaught of fresh tears. He couldn’t believe it. Phichit was alive. _He was alive, laughing, and fighting._ “I’m surprised he knew who you were, Chris.”

“I must admit that I was a bit surprised myself,” Chris admitted. “Not many humans recognise me. Victor tends to hog the spotlight.”

“I do not,” Victor said petulantly, flinging ice shards at some screeching vampires without even looking at them.

Chris leaned in, stage-whispering to Yuuri just loud enough so Victor could hear. “He does. Do you know how excited he gets every time he appears on the wanted posters that hunters put up? _‘Look, Chris, this one has the length of my hair right’ – "_

"Oh my god,” Yuuri whispered back, “really?”

“Really. I swear this on my grave, even though no one has had to build one for me yet. He also gets offended when they say his eyes are blue.”

“They’re turquoise,” Victor hissed, shooting Chris a dirty look, “or aqua. It depends on the lighting.”

Chris shot Yuuri a secretive smile that spoke volumes. “You see? How fussy of him.”

_I do see,_ Yuuri thought, hit with the abrupt realization of what Chris was doing. The easygoing conversation between them was calming Yuuri’s nerves, normalising the harshness of the battle they were facing into something manageable. Not only was Yuuri standing up to the fear, even Victor -  who had been brooding moodily the whole time – was responding and reacting.

How devious. He would have to thank Chris when this was all over.

Yuuri breathed in deeply, going through his plans. The first step was to find Georgi; the second was to strike him down. Doing so would dispel the darkness over the vampires who were being controlled, saving Kanata in the process. It would also mean being able to converse face-to-face with the person who hurt Minami. But how was he meant to even complete step one? The battlefield was a mess, and Yuuri didn’t have the energy (or speed) to zip around like a stray bullet.

_Then all you need to do is focus on where the dark magic seems the strongest, don’t you?_

That thought hadn’t been Yuuri’s. It was instinct that called out to him – instinct that had been honed long ago, when he had fought for something else. So Yuuri closed his eyes and focused, doing his best to tune out the sound of warfare surrounding him. It was difficult – _so difficult –_ every little sound proved incredibly distracting, from the rustling sound of trampled grass to the sound of magic clashing against magic.  

But because soul magic and dark magic were complete opposites, it would make sense for one to be able to detect the other. His past self, if anything, couldn’t be wrong. Yuuri would trust this instinct right now. It wasn’t like he had a choice.

Like squinting through fog, Yuuri pushed through swirls of dark magic that were scattered in chaotic patterns throughout the battlefield to pinpoint a specific location where its pulse felt strongest. It didn’t seem too far either. Yuuri’s gaze darted away from the fighting in his immediacy, spotting a church that jutted out between some village houses in the distance. The dark magic seemed to coalesce there, bleeding into the purplish night sky.

That was where he had to go. Bunching his fists, Yuuri launched into a determined sprint.

“Clear the way!” Yuri ordered. “Make sure the pi – _Yuuri_ – has room to get to where he needs to go!”  

Victor was staying behind as planned. _Good._ Sending Victor in with Yuuri to confront Georgi was something Georgi would have prepared for. Besides…

_“Victor,” Chris had said, frowning and shaking his head, “you’re not in the right framework of mind for this fight. And because of that, you won’t be able to face Georgi with a cool head.”_

To have Yuuri go by himself, however, would also be suicidal. But was there anyone else who Victor trusted enough to accompany Yuuri in his stead? It had to be someone who Yuuri also trusted; someone with enough fighting experience to protect Yuuri if necessary.

“I’ve noticed this from the first day we met,” Yuuri said, “but you seem to appear and disappear into the shadows very well. Is that power your specialty, like how Victor’s is ice and Yurio is with his visions?”

The patch of shadow behind Yuuri that was shaped more grotesquely than normal writhed and twisted. Within several seconds Otabek was stepping out to run beside Yuuri, trademark leather jacket flapping in the wind.

“Something like that," Otabek said. "Soon after I became a vampire, I discovered that I excelled in stealth magic. Blending into shadows was just one of them.”

Yuuri skidded to a stop, unsure if he heard right. “Wait, what?”

“There are many kinds of stealth magic. I won’t be surprised if you knew some too. Minami was good at them.”

“No, not that.” Yuuri’s mind was still trying to put the pieces of Otabek’s words together. “You…you weren’t born a vampire?”

Otabek made a thoughtful noise. “No. I thought Yura or Victor would have mentioned it to you.” They were leaving the most concentrated fighting areas by now, and out this far Yuuri could hear everything Otabek was saying without straining his ears.

“Then…you were…”

“Human,” Otabek confirmed, “although that was a long, long time ago. If you want, I’ll tell you all about it someday.”

Yuuri’s mind whirled. Otabek would be the first human-turned vampire that Yuuri had met. “I…I’d like that, yeah.”

They had come to a stop in front of the church, which did not look out of the ordinary save for the thick, dark haze that surrounded it. While churches were meant to be places of peace, the circumstances they were in and the massive graveyard that surrounded them sent a shiver down Yuuri’s spine.

“Is this where you wanted to come to?”

“Yeah. The dark magic’s the strongest here. I’m certain…” Yuuri did his best to swallow the discomfort away, walking up to the front doors with an air of confidence he knew he did not possess. “Georgi’s here. I’m sure of it.”

Otabek nodded. “Alright. How are you feeling?”

“Not, uh, not so good.” Yuuri laughed nervously, suppressing a shiver. Was it just him, or did the temperature drop rapidly as soon as they arrived?

“That’s understandable. Remember, dark magic amplifies your negative emotions – and right now, we’re coming to its core. If it makes you feel better,” Otabek said, giving Yuuri a meaningful glance, “I’m nervous too. Dark magic isn’t a small force to be reckoned with. Regardless of the outcome, the fact that you're standing up against it is a feat that no one should take lightly. And don’t forget, I’m here with you. If it gets too dangerous, we leave right away. All as we’ve planned.”

Dependable, reliable, and reassuring in a tactful manner without being unrealistic. Yuuri was suddenly much, much more grateful that it was Otabek with him instead of Yuri or Victor.

The doors creaked as Yuuri pushed them open, only to be confronted with a strong gust of wind that flared out with dark, explosive tendrils. The church pews were either upended or destroyed, and shards of stained glass rained the floor. Right in the middle of all that destruction was…

“Good evening, _Yuuri Katsuki._ ” The voice that greeted him was deep and gravelly, yet it was able to purr out Yuuri’s name like it was something to be savoured. Georgi Popovich was cloaked garishly, sporting a smirk imbued with arrogance. Dark tendrils covered half of his face, so that only the other half was visible to Yuuri’s eyes. “It’s truly lovely to finally meet you in the flesh, especially when I’ve only had a glimpse of you through that young boy’s eyes.”

“Georgi,” Yuuri said flatly, meeting Georgi’s hungry gaze straight on without flinching. So this was the vampire who hurt Minami, twisting the young boy with magic so corrupt that it nearly killed him.

“I see that you managed to purge my dark magic out of that boy I possessed.”

“I did.” And just because Yuuri couldn’t resist, he asked, “were you impressed?”

Georgi threw his head back and laughed. “Very much so. I wanted to test your magic out, you see, and I knew that boy was important to you.”

“Minami is important to many people,” Yuuri spat. “And using him like that is unforgiveable.”

A hand fell on Yuuri’s shoulder. Otabek was there, grounding him. And while Otabek’s face was impassive, his tight grip told Yuuri just how angry he was too. “He’s baiting you. Don’t fall for it.”

Georgi hummed, smoldering gaze flitting away from Yuuri’s for several seconds. “And you, Otabek. I must say…it’s been a long time since we’ve spoken. How many years has it been? Twenty? A hundred? Two hundred? That can’t be. You’re far younger a vampire than I am, aren’t you?”

“Who knows,” Otabek deadpanned, not responding to Georgi’s veiled taunt at his youth. _No,_ Yuuri wondered, _is he insulting the fact that Otabek was once a human?_ “My memory is poor, you see.”

“And now you’re here with Yuuri. Hmmm. Interesting, interesting. I was expecting someone else to show up. I mean, Victor is rather taken with you, Yuuri. To think that he’d allow you to be alone here with one of his subordinates, rather than be here with you…I wonder why.” When Otabek and Yuuri didn’t say a word, Georgi merely clapped his hands, a broad grin on his face. “Oh, well! Not like it matters. Victor and I have been against each other’s throats for just about a thousand years. What interests me more is you and your magic, Yuuri.”

“And what about it does it interest you, to the point where you had to destroy another city and hurt one of my friends just so you could talk to me?” Yuuri asked coolly, although a part of him already knew and dreaded the answer.

Georgi sighed. “I have no doubt that you already know just how special your magic is. The last time I saw such magic, such light…” and Yuuri heard it again, the same hunger when Georgi first said his name, “…ah, there’s no need to look so disgusted. You know, the more I look at you, the more I’m beginning to see the resemblance. You look nothing like her, and yet at the same time…it’s as if my magic _recognises_ yours.” Georgi spiraled into a whispered ramble, all the while never taking his eyes of Yuuri. “I wonder…could it be?”

Yuuri and Otabek moved at the same time, although Otabek reached Georgi a little sooner. The two vampires fought with their limbs, kicking and punching with trails of magic interspersed in between. Otabek vanished and re-appeared so quickly that it seemed like he was teleporting, while Georgi deflected those attacks with well-aimed strikes of his own.

“Otabek!” Yuuri yelled, and Otabek dutifully moved out of the way as Yuuri barreled into Georgi with all the force he could muster. The two of them tumbled onto the broken messes of a pew as Yuuri gritted his teeth, willing every bit of soul magic he had to manifest.

Georgi didn’t even protest as he went down with a mad cackle. “You think you can stop my dark magic by _knocking_ me out? I’m a vampire, you foolish human!”

Yuuri refused to falter. “Who said anything about knocking you out? I’m going to do _this._ ”

And with that, Yuuri forced himself into Georgi’s mind.

***

***

It wasn’t the same as diving into Minami’s memories. The young boy’s fears had been monochromatic and full of static, but they were straightforward. Easy to read. Yuuri could absorb Minami’s darkness away through sheer determination, even when he had no idea what he was doing.

Georgi, however - 

“What is this?” Yuuri murmured, finding himself in nothing but pitch-black darkness. Trying to shift his position was a bad idea -- Yuuri tumbled into what felt like a ravine, lost without knowing which way was up. He stopped his descent by grasping at _something_ in the darkness, even though he had no idea what it was.

Terrifying, terrifying, _terrifying._ Yuuri could have fallen into the endless darkness forever. He couldn’t even see the ground beneath his feet. This unknown scared him more than anything. Heart hammering, Yuuri tried to tap into his soul magic, needing some light to at least see himself. Small specks of light bloomed at Yuuri’s fingers, much like fireflies blinking in the night. Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief. He would find his way out of this dark maze, if only he knew how.

But the darkness was as silent as it was barren. Yuuri had expected Georgi’s darkness to be pure chaos, a kaleidoscope of sounds and colour that he’d have to sift through. The complete stillness was unsettling. Yuuri could practically hear every single move and breath he took. Even the slightest brush of fabric against his body produced a sound far too loud in this wasteland of nothing.

How was he meant to absorb darkness as endless as this?

The light from him faded upon this realization, leaving Yuuri in the same darkness as he arrived. It was _so,_ so cold. He couldn’t see. He couldn’t feel. What was the point of fighting the darkness when it was _everywhere?_

In fact, he was struggling to even remember. What was he doing here? How had he arrived? How long had he been here? The memories of his fight with Georgi were already beginning to fade into nothingness, much like the darkened wasteland that he had stumbled upon.

Yuuri closed his eyes, allowing himself to sink. Deeper and deeper, darker and darker. The numbness that took him began to blend into something more...peaceful. Peaceful, and safe. 

It was then that Yuuri heard something. He paused and turned back, irritation flaring – how dare something disturb his restful slumber? It was the first foreign sound he’d heard since entering the darkness, and as Yuuri walked towards its source he was close enough to hear…

…the clanking sound of chains.

_Turn back,_ the darkness seemed to tell him. _You’ve wandered too far. Turn back while you still have the chance._

No, Yuuri decided. He needed the sound stopped. He wanted to rest in the darkness, and forget about everything outside. 

A pair of looming, corrugated iron doors with deadly spikes stood in the middle of the darkness, shackled by equally rusty iron chains. They looked like they hadn’t been opened for a long, long time. Curious, Yuuri reached out.

 

**_NO!_ **

***

***

Yuuri opened his eyes to the rush of vertigo that undoubtedly came when someone threw you bodily into the wall. Otabek caught him before he hit, his sturdy frame cushioning the blow. Georgi was snarling, but there was something in his face that Yuuri hadn’t seen before.

It was fear.

“Yuuri, are you alright?” Otabek sounded worried too, albeit for completely different reasons. “You and Georgi were lying immobile on the ground for five whole minutes.”

  
“I…what was I doing?” Yuuri asked, dazed. He was in the darkness for one second, and now…

Georgi growled, dusting himself off as he stood up. “Always with those cheap tricks.” The dark swirls that had been crawling over Georgi’s face now swarmed over his body, wriggling like snakes. “You’ve made me very, very angry indeed.”  

Otabek was also pulling Yuuri to his feet, clearly rattled by whatever stunt Yuuri just tried to pull. “Perhaps we should go. It’s been quite some time. Lord Nikiforov is definitely worrying about us by now.”

“And what happens next?” Yuuri demanded. “Do we allow this town to die?”

“I don’t want that anymore than you do, Yuuri, but you agreed to leave with me if things became dangerous,” Otabek said, frowning. “Look at him. He’s allowing the dark magic to take over his sanity. That’s not something we can reason with.”

Yuuri shook his head. “One last time, Otabek.”

“But – "

“Please!” Yuuri pleaded, voice cracking. “Just one more go.”

Georgi swayed from side to side, eyes darkening with rage. From this angle he looked more beast than vampire, dangerous and lacking the finesse he possessed when Yuuri first saw him. “Impudent, arrogant human…to think that you’d even have the courage to take me on…no one has ever come close to defeating this darkness, no one except one…and even then, there were consequences for that kind of foolishness…”

Consequences like death, Yuuri thought faintly, Victor’s words replaying in his mind like a broken record.  

_“I do wonder, Yuuri, whether you remember just how exactly you died.”_

Had something similar to this happened before?

Then Georgi was raising his hands into the air, as a saint would do when welcoming the gods from above. “The human cities you love so much shall burn, Yuuri Katsuki! You will watch, powerless, as you stand here before me while everyone dies. No one, not even Victor, will be able to save all your friends from the darkness!”

“He’s setting the town on fire and cloaking it in darkness,” Otabek hissed, “just like what he did to Albarra three days ago.”

It was surreal, Yuuri thought in slow clarity, to be able to confront the vampire who had killed his friends and burned down the city he was living in. Without Victor, Yuuri would certainly be dead back then.

And Victor wasn’t here to save him now.

Ah, Victor. Thinking about the silver-haired vampire brought a slight ache to Yuuri’s chest. They had spent their last few hours together fighting. In the end, they weren’t able to understand each other. Had nothing changed, even from those hundreds of years ago?

Yuuri set those melancholic thoughts aside. He was here fighting Georgi for a reason. Since Yuuri failed all of his previous missions as a vampire hunter, the least he could do was succeed in this one. He crouched down and focused, thinking about the ways of ending everything in one shot. It was a shame that Victor would never be able to see this sight, though. No one else but Otabek would be able to see how much he had improved. Phichit would be upset, but surely he'd come to accept it. 

Then Otabek was snarling, charging again at Georgi before Yuuri could.

“Otabek, stop,” Yuuri called out. When Otabek refused, Yuuri tried again. “Otabek!”

The look that Otabek shot at Yuuri was perhaps the closest thing to anger from him that Yuuri had ever seen. “Spare me your orders. If Yura were here, he’d be furious too. I’ve seen that expression far too many times in the years I’ve lived, Yuuri. You were thinking of dying here, weren’t you?”

Yuuri jolted. “I – I don’t know what you’re talking about -  "

“You know I’m right. If you gave up your life here to defeat Georgi, do you think we’d be happy? And I’m not just talking about Victor,” Otabek said, yanking Georgi by the forearm and crushing him to the ground, “I’m talking about your other friends. Us, too. And as for Victor…”

Georgi was up again in seconds, swiping a messy trail of blood away from his mouth with a sneer.

“Don’t you think the two of you at least deserve the opportunity to work things out?” Otabek asked, desperation in his tone. “I know that you two bear deep wounds. But would you really pass on the chance to love him, and to have him love you in return?”

Love? Yuuri’s vision swam. Was something like that even possible?

“I don’t know if he loves me,” Yuuri whispered, feeling something shatter inside himself upon that admission, “and I don’t know if I love him either.”

_But given the chance,_ the voice inside him said, _wouldn’t you like to find out?_

Perhaps he did. Victor had his burdens to bear, and Yuuri his. The two of them were pockmarked, scarred, and afraid to trust each other. None of them had answers. Yuuri doubted that they even knew what the _questions_ were. The depth of these complexities was such that Yuuri knew that they’d never be able to overcome some of these hurdles -- and boy, wasn't that just depressing?

But there were little steps they had both taken to show their faith and kindness towards each other, even before discovering that they had a connection steeped with history. The thoughts were coming in a rush now, surging through Yuuri's head with clarity. Victor had offered him a home and guidance, never once forcing Yuuri into surrendering his body and blood to him – and it was Yuuri who freely allowed Victor to take from him, and…

…they both wanted each other. Yuuri wasn’t sure how or why, he just _knew._

It was this desperate curiosity that burned bright in Yuuri, increasing in its intensity until it filled the church with a light so dazzling that even Otabek and Georgi stopped mid-fight to look. Yuuri could feel the soul magic sing in his very veins, keeping the spreading darkness at bay. He  _wanted_ to know more. He wanted to find out about everything. He wanted to take these chances in his hands, and see what they would yield. And to that end, Yuuri would fight. 

Right now, Yuuri felt like he could do anything. The bright light emanating from him felt natural, familiar. So he rose to full height, staring down at Georgi with unconcealed fury.

“You…” Georgi said, staring at Yuuri with something like horror and awe. “What on earth are you?”

“I am light itself,” Yuuri said, except at that moment, Yuuri knew those were words he had uttered somewhere else, during another time. “The light you should fear and worship – just as you once did, before darkness took your soul.”

Then Yuuri slammed a hand down on Georgi’s forehead roughly, not even flinching when the vampire’s head resounded against the concrete with a loud crack.

The fear in Georgi’s eyes when Yuuri had entered his mind was back, except this time there was also despair. “You…you don’t just resemble her…you _are_ her, aren’t you?”

“Leave this town, Georgi,” Yuuri commanded, voice thick with emotion. His heart felt heavy with some unknown weight, even though he didn’t know why. “ _Leave._ ”

Georgi raised a shaking hand to stroke Yuuri’s face, and Yuuri decided to allow it just this once. “It truly is you, Princess Yulia. I cannot believe -- after all these years…even as a human, you came back. Death wasn’t enough to stop you. Whatever your soul desired back as you lay dying must have been so, so strong…”

Yuuri could see Georgi’s face better now when it was not covered in the throes of dark magic. Those blue eyes looked tired, marred with smeared eyeliner and bruises that came with sleeplessness. The sun was coming up too, Yuuri thought. Surely the fight outside would have ended by now.  

Then Georgi laughed. At first it sounded exhausted, but it soon dissolved into maniacal laughter. “You came back! You really, really came back! But if you think that’s enough to stop my dark magic, then you’ll be making the same grave mistake you made all those years ago. Do you think trying again will change anything? Do you think you have the power to put everything right?” Yuuri watched grimly, even as Georgi laughed so hard his entire body shook. “Do you think that you’ll be able to escape death this time?”

As the church doors swung open with various people yelling for Yuuri and Otabek, Yuuri could only remain silent. He had nothing to say, not when there was still so much he didn't know. 

_“Yuuri!”_

That voice was Victor’s, and the next sneer that Georgi sent to Yuuri was cruel. “I’ll concede defeat to you this time, Your Highness – no, it is Yuuri that you call yourself now, isn’t it? But next time…”

Georgi disappeared in a mass of swirling darkness, his last words lingering in the air.

_“Next time, history will be sure to repeat itself.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Otabek are Good Guys™ 
> 
> HELLO FAM and I'm sorry for the long absence. I'm much better now, having graduated, done two months of solo backpacking, and am employed -- all reasons why this chapter took so long. Thank you so much for having come this far with me, and for reading and remembering this fic. 
> 
> Other apologies: apologies for the 8k word drop. The nature of this chapter meant it had to happen. Apologies, also, for the lack of Victor in this chapter. It's precisely because he's brooding that his role takes a temporary backseat, but he'll be back before you know it.
> 
> Next chapter: more upbeat stuff, some partying, some long overdue happiness, everyone gets to spend time with everyone, Vampire Skate Squad officially meets Human Skate Squad, and Yuuri makes more Important Decisions.


End file.
